If Only We Had More Time
by familybossprimo
Summary: After the death of the Fourth Hokage, Joseph Ōtsutsuki has been raising Naruto and married to Shizune. After a mission to retrieve intel from the Land of Waves Joseph and his wife find a baby girl abandoned. They both decide to raise her as their own. Follow Ashe as she becomes a Legendary ninja like her father. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: How it All Began**_

**_After the death of the Fourth Hokage, Joseph Ōtsutsuki has been raising Naruto and married to Shizune. After a mission to retrieve intel from the Land of Waves Joseph and his wife find a baby girl abandoned. They both decide to raise her as their own. Follow Ashe as she becomes a Legendary ninja like her father. This story IS RATED M FOR THE FOLLOWING: Will have strong language, some character bashing, sex, drugs, Yuri, some futanari... Alcohol. This story will feature different POV's for Characters other than Ashe the main character. _**

**_Hey guys! Quick Update, Joseph and Ashe have been drawn check out my deviantart page! It has all of their information and it will contain spoilers don't read all of it :)_**

_**(Prologue: End/Aftermath of Nine Tail's Attack on Konoha)**_

_"_Kushina, Minato please open this barrier!" I cried out to them

I saw Minato and Kushina smile at me, I punched the barrier and felt my strength weaken.

"Joseph, I knew you would try to do this, placing chakra in your fist to shatter the barrier. However, I made sure this barrier would drain your chakra a little. You were always the smartest of my students." said Minato resting his head on Kushina's shoulder,

"Yea we had to put this barrier up or you would kill yourself to let Minato and I live. You're like my little brother, I can't let you do that." said Kushina

"Joseph, we're going to place our chakra into Naruto... I will re-seal the Kyuubi if the seal is broken, while Kushina will help him when he wants to control his power. I entrust him to you." said Minato doing the last few jutsus and sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto, placing their chakra into Naruto.

"Lord Fourth! Lady Kushina!" yelled five Konoha ninja rushing to the side of their fallen leader and his wife. I rushed over to Minato's body and saw that he was already gone. I put head down for respect of my fallen teacher and friend.

"Joseph?" I heard a weak voice coming from my right where the Third Hokage was. Kushina was looking at me very tired and I rushed to her side.

"Kushina you shouldn't talk." I said not looking at her face and she lifted my head up, so I would look at her face.

"Joseph, I have a two requests for you and I know that it will burden you, but please... for Minato and my sake look after Naruto for us. You can be his uncle since Jiraya is Naruto's godfather, and you're really special to both of us, please take care of him for us. The last thing is look for the rest of the Uzumaki clan I know you and Minato saved a lot of them that were fleeing, I wish Naruto to learn of the clan when you think he's ready." Kushina said wearingly as her eyes began to close "You've always been family, ya know." Kushina punched my shoulder, but it wasn't her strong punch. As Kushina's eyes closed her arm began to drop, I grabbed her hand before it could touch the ground and I placed her hand on my forehead.

"I promise to protect him with my life. I owe you and Minato everything." I whispered, so that only the Third Hokage could hear me and he put his hand on my shoulder."

"We need to seal the Fourth's body! Get Kushina's body!" The Third Hokage yelled at the shinobi. I walked over to Naruto he was crying and I had noticed that he had the seal to keep the Nine Tails inside. I picked him up and decided to hum a song to him. I was amazed at how quickly he fell asleep, I sensed the Third walking towards me.

"You do know that no one must know of his parents especially to Naruto. Everyone will hate him since he is the new jinchūriki that killed the village's Fourth Hokage and a lot of family members." The Third said to me looking at Naruto and holding his little hand.

"I understand, Lord Third. I shall take care of him even if I shall die doing it." I stated to him and he looked at me and smile.

"Come we must prepare the funeral for everyone that died." The Third Hokage said putting his down as this conversation had just turned sour.

_**(Prologue: Outskirts from the Village Hidden in the Mist; 5 months later. Joseph and Shizune)**_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Shizune yelled as we ran from at least 20 ninjas from the Hidden Mist. I turned around and did a few hand signs **Fire Style: Massive Fireball Jutsu**. I blew out a Fireball that was at least three times the size of the regular one. At least ten of them were burned and Shizune threw a few senbos that were laced with poison and got at least four of them killing them instantly. I went straight towards them to finish them off I saw a shinobi try to intercept me with a sword, he did a downwards slash, but I kicked the hilt of the sword and it flew out of his hands. I grabbed the sword and sliced his throat, I sensed two ninjas attempting to attack me from behind and Shizune got both of them with her chakra infused hands and hit them in their chests causing their hearts to stop. The last three attempted a final stand; I swear they make it to easy. **Fire Style: Burning Ash.**

"What the fuck is this?" One of the shinobi asked and bit down, sparks flew out of my mouth and like a trail the fire reached towards them and burned them to death.

"You owe me." Shizune said smiling at me. I looked at her, her hair was in a ponytail with dirt all over her face I walked over to her and planted a kiss on her. She gladly accepted and kissed me back "Not here, lover boy we have to get this intel back to the village." She said and began to run towards Konoha.

"Wait Shizu." I said grabbing her arm. She gave me this weird look and I got onto one knee and pulled out a box and she covered her mouth. (It's also raining, so it makes it more romantic. Right?) "Will you marry me?" I asked smiling at her.

"Yes, of course." she said in an ecstatic voice. I slid the ring onto her finger and rose from my knee; Shizune kissed me deeply and smiled we decided to celebrate once when we got back to the village. We at least made it to the bordering village and it was still raining quite hard we were soaked. I heard something crying like a baby, I decided to check it out.

"I'll be right back. Go check out a room for us." I whispered to her and she just winked and told me to hurry up. Oh how much I love that woman, so I walked down the alley and next to the dumpster I saw a little baby in the rain, I looked to see if anyone was around. However there was no one, so I quickly ran towards it and pulled out a towel from my backpack and wrapped it in it. "Wait are you a boy or a girl?" I checked and it was a girl, I headed back to the inn and opened the door and saw Shizune staring at me then she saw the baby.

"What happened?" Shizune asked and took the baby from my arms. The innkeeper saw us and told us to take the room that had a fireplace since the baby was in the rain and it could get sick from the rain. In the lighting she had snow white skin, little fuzz of black hair, and emerald eyes. I told her that she was abandoned by the dumpster and left in the rain. "Joseph, let's take her with us." Shizu whispered and I looked at her with a perplexed face. Shizune unzipped her flak jacket and took it off leaving her in a tank top, Shizune sat on my lap, then she took off my headband and kissed my forehead. She then proceeded down to my lips and pushed me softly on the bed and kissed me again.

_**(Morning Following Day)**_

I awoke next to Shizune seeing her bare skin glistening from the sun peeking through the blinds remembering of the past nights event. I propped myself up on my elbows and kissed Shizune on the lips, she began to wake up and she kissed me back. Shizune rolled back over, I looked back at the baby and saw her still sleeping.

"What should we call her?" I whispered to Shizune, she looked into my eyes and started to think.

"How about Ashe?" she said, I nodded and looked back at Ashe then at Shizune. "I love you." Shizune said.

"I love you too." I replied kissing her on the lips getting ready for round 2.

_**(Prologue: Konoha 5 years later.)**_

I was walking towards the Academy to enroll Naruto and Ashe for the ninja academy. Everyone was bowing their heads in respect to me. I gave them a quick wave and saw Asuna and Kurenai walking together; they both saw me and smiled at me.

"So when are you two getting together, I know you two are fucking." I smirked at both of them Asuna blushed and Kurenai was running trying to kill me and I saw guy and I timed it perfectly. Right when Kurenai was about to punch me I threw a kunai that had teleportation marks and threw it behind Guy, her punch was about hit its mark. I teleported behind Guy and pushed him into the punch and the force made a small crater into the ground.

"That jutsu!" Kakashi yelled at me running from the corner like he was stalking us. I picked up the kunai and put it into my pocket. I looked at him curiously.

"I was his student as well Kakashi, he taught me a lot." I said the air became grim with sadness. "I know he doesn't want us to feel bad. Now, if you will excuse me I have to sign Naruto and Ashe up to the Academy." I said giving all of them a nod and left and arrived at the academy at five minutes later.

"Hello Lord Ōtsutsuki, are you here to sign Ashe up?" Anko asked, I nodded. "Just sign this paper."

_"Ashe_ _Ōtsutsuki, Age 5. Program: Shinobi/Kunoichi training."_

_"Naruto Uzumaki, Age 5. Program: Shinobi training."_

"Alright we'll put them both in." She said smiling at me. I exited the building and decided to go back to the estate since Naruto and Ashe are probably eating ramen right now. I decided to talk the scenic route and that would be a 20 minute walk. I saw little children pretending to be legendary ninja like the First and Second Hokage. It made me smile at least this wouldn't change when I arrived at the estate I saw Shizune with a backpack and a sad look on her face.

"Hey Shizu what's wrong?" I said worrying about what is about to happen. She gestured her hand for us to sit down. We both sat down and there were tears coming down her face, Shizune jumped into my chest and began to cry even harder and I held her for a good 30 minutes until she calmed down.

"I'm going with Lady Tsunade to help her, but I don't want to leave you here alone taking care both of them. I love you and I don't want to go!" She yelled and she began cry even harder.

"I don't want you to go either, but she has taken care of you for a long time." I stated and she nodded in agreement. I kissed her forehead and I just held her until it was dusk, Shizune was asleep in my arms and I carried her upstairs to our bedroom. I laid her down and took off her flak jacket and attire until she was in a tank top and shorts. I laid next to her and slowly drifted to sleep.

_**(Well what did you guys think of this chapter? The next one will be when they are about to graduate and stuff. Ashe will be the main character her updated info will be on that chapter. Joseph will begin to be a major supporting character and we won't see Shizune until well you know when. I will see you in the next chapter.)**_

**_Ninja Knowledge_**

**_Fire Style: Massive Fireball Jutsu - An intense ball of flame that is 5x the size of a regular Fireball Jutsu. Usually 700 Degrees hot. Sounds painful._**

**_Fire Style: Burning Ash - Developed by Asuma Sarutobi but passed it on. User inhales a massive amount of air and chakra compresses it to ash. Blows it out _**

_**Joseph Ōtstuki: Head of the Otstuki Clan. At the age of 14 Joseph was named as the Lion of Konoha due to the Battle of the Two Dams; with his summon King Leo. At Age 15 Joseph did not partake any missions above B-Rank. Shizune Kato became his partner later on that year. Stats are 36.5/40**_

_**Ninjutsu 5/5**_

_**Taijutsu 5/5**_

_**Seal Knowledge 5/5**_

_**Speed 4.5/5**_

_**Stamina 5/5 (After awhile become 1/5)**_

_**Force (Power) 4/5**_

_**Intelligence 5/5**_

_**Genjutsu 3/5**_

_**Otstsuki Clan: Current Head is Joseph Otstsuki. Main Branch resided in Konoha. Not much is known about the clan's history. Old as the Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan, and Uzumaki Clan. Allies Known with Current Heads. Senju (Tsunade) Uzumaki (Naruto) Uchiha (Sasuke) Sarutobi (Hiruzen) Yamanaka (Inoichi)**_

_**Rivals: Aburame, Hyuuga, Inuzuka. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So like I said before Ashe is now the main character time for her description. Ashe is now 12 years old and has an affinity to Water. Since, she's from Kirigakure also known as the Village Hidden in the Mist, I decided to change it, so yea common sense. Her brown hair reaches up to her back and keeps it in a neat pony tail if she doing that requires her concentration. Her bestfriend is Sakura and Ino, but they are always fighting for Sasuke so Ashe has to be the peacemaker between the both of them, Ashe doesn't like Sasuke. She wears a simple beige vest with a black t-shirt with the**_ _**Ōtsutsuki**__** emblem on the back seeing as they have one that's a crescent moon with a circle next to it she also wears black pants. For you guys that want to she is slim and has a toned body, her bra size is 34B. Also please review, thank you.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**(Academy)**_

"Naruto! I have had about enough of this nonsense!" Iruka-sensei yelled at Naruto. Naruto sat in the middle of the class tied and he looked at me with sad eyes, so I returned with a smile even if he's my cousin he needs to learn since my dad is away on a diplomatic mission for the Third. I looked to my right since I liked sitting by the window and staring at the now disgraced faces of our Hokages. "I bet Lord Ōtsutsuki would you be upset if I told him what you did to the Great Stone faces." Iruka smiled.

"I'd be upset at what?" A familiar voice said opening the door. I quickly turned my head to see who it was. It was my dad smiling at the class, I quickly jumped over the desk and ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Ow! Hey kiddo." He said hugging me back, "So what did my idiot nephew do this time?" He said giving a scary glare that we both know cause we got our asses whooped. Even Sasuke was intimidated and he tries to act cool.

"Look Uncle Jo! I didn't know nothing ya know!" He said on the verge of tears. The whole class began to laugh at this.

"Naruto since you did this the whole class has to suffer. Everyone we're reviewing the transformation technique." Iruka said grabbing his pad to grade them. "Lord Ōtsutsuki, would you like to stay and see?" My dad just shruggred and sat on the desk. "First, Sakura Haruno!" my old friend was in the middle of her preparation.

"Transform!" Sakura yelled and transformed into a flawless copy of Iruka-sensei.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka said as Sasuke walked up Ino and Sakura along with the rest of the girls started to scream for him. I am quite disgusted with his cocky attitude trying to be so cool. When he transformed he did the same thing as Sakura... Like the fuck? "Ashe Ōtsutsuki" I walked up and put up my hand sign and concentrated onto the image of who I wanted to be.

"Transform!" I yelled and with a poof of smoke I turned into the Second Hokage. Everyone was astounded at my detail, even my father was impressed and clapped at my demonstration.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka yelled already anticipating something wrong.

"You better not screw this up." Ino said to Naruto

Naruto walked up and smiled and began to gather his chakra it's astounding to see that much chakra visible. When he finished and poofed into smoke he transformed into a fucking naked lady. Iruka-sensei began to bleed from his nose, but my dad simply put his face onto his hands and sighed deeply. Naruto just started cracking up when he transformed and my dad started laughing too.

"Alright Naruto go clean up the stone faces then when you finish I'll treat you to some ramen. Deal?" He said.

"You got it Uncle!" He quickly ran out the door to clean the stones.

"Class dismissed!" Iruka said gathering his papers.

"Excuse me, Ashe want to hang out?" Sakura asked holding up a lunchbox. I smiled and my dad told me to go on cause he had to speak with the Chunin of the Academy. Sakura and I just walked up towards the park and sat there and ate her food.

"I can't believe your family with that idiot." Sakura said grabbing her drink and staring into the cup, I looked at her.

"Naruto isn't that bad he's actually nice, stupid, but nice." I said smiling at her, Sakura looked at me and smiled back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked at that." She said packing her stuff up.

"Why do you like Sasuke?" I asked helping her pack. She stopped doing what she was doing and looked at me.

"I don't know he just seems cool." She said looking into my eyes and we just stared at each other for a while. "Your also pretty cool too." She said breaking the silence

"So basically you like a douche?" I said smirking at her and she smiled back at me.

"That means you're a douche as well." Sakura said getting up and walking towards her house

"So you like me?" I said and she turned scarlet red.

"N-n-no absolutely not. See you tomorrow." Sakura said scurrying off to her house.

"Hey Sakura!" I yelled after and she turned around. "Good luck on the exams!" Sakura smiled and waved at me and I waved back to her. Her ass was phenomenal to look at no joke.

"Hey Dad." I said grabbing an apple and heading toward my room.

"How was your date?" He yelled at me.

"IT WAS NOT A DATE GOODNIGHT!" I yelled and slammed the door, while he was dying from laughter downstairs. I started to take a bite into my apple, I walked toward my desk and picked up the picture of my mom and dad when they were still doing missions together. My dad wore his sleveless flak and my mom's sleeves were way to long and my dad held her really close. They looked really happy together. I hope she's ok right now.

_**(Some Random Inn)**_

"Lady Tsunade! Stop drinking!" Shizune yelled at her Mentor.

"Shizu calm down will you? Have a drink with me." Tsunade said, All of a sudden these men came and offered to play a game of cards against Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade please don't do this." Shizune whispered towards her...

_**(Some Time Later)**_

Tsunade had lost 5,000 ryo and right now she's having sex with those gentleman so we can have our money back. Shizune looked at her ring and began to remember Joseph's smile. She missed feeling warm in his warms and waking next to each other. It has been six years since she saw him, she wrote to him continuously, but he couldn't write back since they were always moving to different places. I wonder how Ashe is doing; Shizune sighed and looked out into the night.

_**(Academy Final Exam Day)**_

We all sat into the regular classroom, I sat next to Naruto, but my usual spot is by the window. Sakura walked up to me and handed me a red ribbon. I looked at her in curiosity and she smiled at me.

"It's for good luck, you idiot." She smiled at me and walked to her seat next to Sasuke. I tied ribbon to my arm and looked at her. Iruka-sensei entered the classroom and everyone stood up and bowed then sat back down.

"We will now start the final exam, when your name is called please proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on... the clone jutsu." Iruka-sensei said reading off his report sheet. I felt like this will be a breeze, but then I looked at Naruto and his facial expression turned cold.

We were all waiting by the doors in a single file line. The air was tense so I thought it would be best if I broke the silence with a question. "Are you ready for this guys?" I said looking at all of them, a lot of them looked confident, but Naruto didn't answer and looked away from me. I know that he has failed three times, so I felt kind of sorry for my cousin, so I placed my hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Naruto relaxed at my touch, yet Sasuke just smiled when he exited the room with his newly headband on. Naruto started to fume Sakura wished me luck as she left.

"Ashe Ōtsutsuki." Mizuki-sensei said gesturing me to enter. When I entered I saw Iruka smiling at me and told me to stand in the middle of the classroom.

"Ok, you know that you are performing the Clone Jutsu, right?" He asked and I nodded and put my hands together to form the Ram hands seal to gather my chakra.

"Clone Jutsu!" I said and big cloud of smoke covered the room when it cleared I had successfully cloned at least five clones. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were both proud of me.

"You are the first student to successfully clone at least that many. Congratulations Ashe you are now a graduate. Please come claim your headband." Iruka-sensei said. I am so excited that I am now a ninja, I can't wait to show my dad. I was about to leave, but something stopped me.

"Senseis' please go easy on Naruto, he really wants to be a ninja and be praised by my father." I pleaded to them. They both looked at each other and I bowed and left. I walked out of the room and Naruto saw me holding my headband in my hand. He was excited for me until they called his name. It was about five minutes before I heard a "You fail!" I looked towards the door and saw it slid open with force. I got up and Naruto looked at me with sadness in his eyes. Before I could say anything he ran away. I walked down the hallway and saw Sakura stalking Sasuke from the window and smiled, I stealthily walked behind her and smacked her ass and Sakura shrieked and turned and was about slap me, but I caught her before she could do it.

"What the hell Ash? You scared me and that hurts." Sakura said rubbing her buttocks, I smiled at her and leaned against the wall, she leaned on the wall in front of me and just sighed.

"I'm sorry that you have a big ass. I couldn't help it Sakura." I said laughing.

_**(Later in the evening)**_

"Ashe wake up." Naruto whispered to me shaking me.

"Mmmm, Naruto go away." I mummbled putting my pillow over my face.

"Please come with me." He said grabbing a large object on his back.

"Ugh fine." I whispered, I put on my clothes and went out the window with Naruto. We kept running until we reached the Forest by an old shack and Naruto grabbed the large object and placed it on the ground. It was a scroll, he opened it and started reading and I decided to get a closer look and saw a bunch jutsus on here.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Justsu... I hate this technique. Ashe look at these two jutsu." Naruto said pointing at them. I looked and saw that these were pretty high ranking techniques.

"Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon and Water Style: Water Wall" I said contemplating these two jutsu and we both decided to learn our own jutsu, Naruto with the Shadow Clone and me learning these two. Wait these two don't need a source for water... Is that even possible? "Naruto where did you get this scroll?" I asked curiously.

"Mezuki told me where to find it!" He said putting his finger in a cross formation, "Let's start!"

_**(2 hours later)**_

"I finally found you..." Iruka-sensei said exhausted. Naruto was smiling at him

"You finally found me that was quick Iruka-sensei." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Iruka looked at both of us and saw that we both had dirt and scratches signifying that we have been training.

"Who told you about the scroll?" Iruka asked raising his right eyebrow.

"I also learned this really cool jutsu, if I show it you I pass right? That's what Mizuki-sensei said. If you learn anything from this scroll you automatically pass, right?"

"Mizuki?" Iruka asked

"Yea he told me where to find it in the Hokage's room and where to come afterwards." Naruto smiled at Iruka while I was contemplating on what he just said.

"Naruto, look out!" Iruka said pushing him out of the way and I jumped to catch Naruto. When we both looked up to Iruka we saw him get attacked by multiple Kunai he got about two flesh wounds one on his should the next one on his arm they didn't look to deep. But, the one kunai got into his skin about 3 inches deep.

"So that's how it is, I should have known!" Iruka said yelling at the direction of where the kunai came from.

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki yelled at him. Naruto was conflicted since both him and Iruka were both arguing, until Mizuki started telling Naruto about the incident that happened 12 years ago where the Nine-Tails was sealed inside of Naruto and killed Iruka's parents.

"Die Naruto!" Mizuki said as he was spinning a demon wind shuriken and threw it at Naruto.

"Naruto get down!" Iruka yelled and Naruto ducked and grabbed on to his head. I tried to intercept it, but I was to slow and couldn't reach in time. I closed my eyes to shield what was about to happen.

I slowly opened my eyes to see what happened and my eyes quickly shot open. Iruka-sensei was shielding Naruto, so he was impaled in his back and something just snapped in my brain. I began to do hand signs and breathed in a lot of air Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu, I exhaled and shot out three massive bullets of water at Mizuki he dodged the first two, but the third hit him square in the chest and he was sent flying.

"Ashe go get help." Iruka said taking out the shuriken. "I'll take care of Naruto." as he said that Naruto ran off. We both yelled at him, but Iruka told me to go get the other Jonin and Chunin. I looked at him, his face made certain of his decision and I ran off to get help. As I ran through the forest I heard screams for Naruto, the other ninjas were actually closer than I thought. I saw two of them in front of me and they saw me out of breath.

"Lady Ōtsutsuki!" A chunin said looking at me quiet shocked to see me up way past my bed time. The other chunin gave me some water and I told them everything that happened, they both looked at each other and went towards the shack. The three of us arrived there and no one was there except for the kunai that was left on the wall. Then all of a sudden we heard a scream and ran towards it, but when we arrived there we saw Mizuki on the floor beaten up and Iruka sitting by the tree with Naruto wearing the Konoha headband and hugging Iruka-sensei. I couldn't help, but smile I looked towards the skyline and saw it was almost dawn.

"We'll take care of the traitor. Go home and get some sleep, Genin." the Chunin said smiling at me. I nodded and headed home with Naruto. When we arrived at the estate I saw my dad by the front door, I was scared shitless.

"H-h-h-hey dad." I said fidgeting my fingers behind my back. Naruto ran up to him excited.

"Look Uncle! I passed!" He said with sparkles in his eyes. My dad put his hands up, and I closed my eyes fearing what would happen. But, I felt a hand on the top of my head, so I opened my eyes up and looked at him, he was patting me and Naruto's head and he was smiling at the both of us.

"Congratulations, I'm proud of both you." He stated, Naruto and I hugged at the same time very tightly and he was laughing. "We'll celebrate tonight, alright?" we both nodded and agreed.

_**(9 a.m about 3 hours after the incident. Hokage Tower Roof)**_

"Alright ready, say cheese!" the photographer said behind the camera and I smiled for it, there was a flash so I was momentarily blinded. "You can go now the Hokage will have your registration form in a few minutes bring the next one in for me, will ya?" I nodded and walked down the stairs to see Naruto next in line he was a clown... a fucking clown. I walked towards him and punched him in the back of the head

"OW! What the fuck Ash?" he said clinging the back of his head and crying. I ignored him and walked towards the Hokage's office. I saw Ino exit the room and she looked at me and smiled, I waved at her and smiled back.

"Hey Ash want to hang out?" Ino asked and I nodded, I was somewhat annoyed with Naruto, I bet the Third is going to give him a lecture. We walked down the streets until Ino's mom came out and asked for help with the store. Ino was annoyed, but she obliged anyway.

"Sorry Ash. I promise to make it up to you sometime." Ino said and gave me a quick and left. I was deciding what I wanted to do for the day so I thought I would go Ninja shopping for weapons and stuff like that. I was standing outside the store and all of a sudden I see TenTen walking out the store with five scrolls and she waved at me then left. I walked into the store and it was filled with smoke and I began to have a coughing fit. The old man was starring at me and I began to feel quite uncomfortable.

"Come here, young one." He said in a weak and fragile voice and adjusted his counter, behind him was many weapons. I looked at each one and saw a variety from swords to kunai. He smiled at me "I remember when your father came in here and bought his first weapon." he said pointing at a sword.

"My dad came here?" I asked and he nodded and grabbed a random sword, and he placed it in front of me.

"Indeed, he bought a sword and was quite skilled at it. Here would you like to give it a try? I have some dummies in the back." He said, handing me the weapon and when I grasped it didn't feel right. The old man noticed my hesitation and he suggested that I would be better at something like a staff. He handed me a bō,but I told him that it was to large and told me to wait and he went to back. After, what seemed like an eternity he came back with a small rectangular black box and handed it to me. I opened it and saw a small pure black rod, and I looked at the old man he smiled at me and insisted that I hold it. I grasped it and it felt light and comfortable in my hand.

"It reacts to chakra, if you feed this rod chakra it will extend, depending on how much you put into it." He said raising his finger. I attempted to place chakra into it and it didn't work. The old man smiled at me "Focus your chakra to your hand and then the rod will do the rest." He said. I closed my eyes and began to focus my chakra into my right hand and I felt the rod begin to take my chakra. I opened my eyes and the pole extended up to eight feet. He smiled at as I gave a few twirls, seeing as I'm a brand new I have butter fingers and it slipped right through my fingers and he started laughing.

"It's not funny!" I yelled at him and he laughed harder then began to cough, "How much is it?" I asked.

"For you? Free." He said and my eyes shot wide open at him. "Your father owns this store. It was closing down then he paid for the bills, I can never repay him, but this is a good way to start." As he smiled at me he gave a scroll for the rod/staff so I can begin practicing. I bowed then left.

_**(Academy)**_

I was sitting down awaiting for Iruka to show up with the announcement of my Jonin that will be teaching me. I heard a faint distinct sound of screaming and loud footsteps, I looked toward the door. Ino and Sakura slammed the door open and were panting heavily, I am assuming they had a race here and now they are both exhausted.

"I was here first, Ino!" yelled Sakura, Ino's vein popped out of her head and they went off until they saw Sasuke, Sakura ran towards our row and pushed Naruto out of the way. "Good morning Sasuke!" said Sakura looking down and fidgeting with her fingers. Ino came up and began to argue with Sakura about being first and having the privilege of sitting next to Sasuke. Once they got fired up every single girl began to fight over being first in the class. Naruto was getting annoyed by this and went to Sasuke's face and they stared at each other for a few seconds then you can see sparks battling each other. Then, all of a sudden Kamichi the kid in the front row was laughing at another student's joke and reached back and accidentally hit Naruto. My eyes were wide open as well as the other girls, Naruto had just kissed Sasuke I mean it was by accident... But still damn his first kiss was with another dude. They quickly began spitting and wiping their lips, I busted out laughing. Naruto quickly sensed that he was in danger, I looked to my right and saw the girls giving out a death aura and Naruto tried to reason with them. But he wound up getting assaulted by all the ladies.

"Alright today your going to meet your teachers and be in a squad of three, since we have an odd number; one squad will have a four members." Iruka-sensei said "I will now announce the squads."

"Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ashe Ōtsutsuki." Naruto was happy since he was in a squad with Sakura and I, but with Sasuke he got disgusted. I personally don't like Sasuke and he is always trying to beat me at everything, Naruto is trying to do the same, but with Sasuke. When we were dismissed to have lunch I was sitting by myself until Sakura showed up.

"It's good where in a squad together. Now I can protect you." She said smiling, Sakura sure did have a interesting sense of humor. I have this feeling that we are being watched. I looked up at a bird that was hovering above us for the past hour and flicked it off.

_**(Hokage Tower.)**_

"Your daughter is very smart." Kakashi said while Joseph face palmed himself. Asuna and Kurenai giggled.

"You get to deal with them now especially Naruto." Joseph said in an evil tone and let out an evil laugh that lighting shot out of the sky. Everyone was scared especially Kakashi seeing that he has to take care of his kid and nephew... Kakashi let out a sigh.

_**(Classroom)**_

"Agh! He's late! Naruto said pacing around the room. Sakura was getting annoyed by this and told him to sit down, but everyone knows Naruto likes to do pranks, so he cracked the door a bit and grabbed a chair. He grabbed a chalkboard eraser and placed it in the crevices of the door and began to giggle at his prank.

"He's a Jonin, he won't possibly be tricked into a lame joke like that." Sasuke said, just as he said that a armored hand was at the door and a silver haired man stepped through, and the eraser fell right on top of his head and made a thud as it hit the ground. Sasuke couldn't believe it, my left eye was twitching cause that happened, Sakura was being a goody two-shoes, and Naruto was laughing. The man picked up the eraser and put his hand on his chin and began to think.

"Hmmm, how should I put this... My first impression on this group is well... You're a bunch of idiots." He said, our mood had just turned foul.

_**(Later, Rooftop)**_

"Alright why don't we introduce ourselves? You on the right, go first." said Kakashi to Naruto, except we really didn't understand and he noticed this one our faces and offered to give an example. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like... I don't want to tell you guys that, and things I don't like well I don't like a lot of things. My dreams for the future, I also don't feel like telling you that, your turn." said Kakashi.

Naruto began to fix his headband, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ichikaru Ramen, I dislike waiting three minutes for it to cook, my dream is to become the Hokage that way everyone in the village will look up to me and not look down on me." Kakashi signaled that it's Sakura's turn.

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno, I like..." Sakura kept looking at Sasuke and I felt like throwing up. Kakashi sighed and figured that was the case. "_I swear he's like a little Joseph since all the girls like him. Even Lady Tsunade and Kurenai tried to go after Joseph. That shit's insane right?" _Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi sighed, "What do you dislike?"

Sakura face turned foul, "NARUTO!", Naruto had tears coming down his face and I giggled at his reaction.

"Next." Kakashi said talking to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." said Sasuke trying to sound dark. Naruto was getting scared while Sakura looked like she just had an extreme orgasm.

Kakashi looked at me, "Last but not least the daughter of the Lion."

I looked at him curiously, "Well, I'm Ashe Ōtsutsuki, the daughter of Lord Joseph Ōtsutsuki and Shizune Ōtsutsuki. I like to sit by a tree and take a nap there when I get stressed out. Dislikes, are..." I looked at Sasuke. "My dream is to be strong so I can protect the village and the people closest to me." I said to Kakashi and the rest of the squad.

"_Hmm, admirable and noble maybe she can become a great shinobi." _Kakashi thought to himself. "Alright tomorrow don't eat breakfast and meet me in training ground number 7, for your final test.

"More tests? We just graduated." yelled Naruto and Sakura

"This is a make it or fail test. I will see you 4 tomorrow morning don't eat breakfast, you don't want to puke." said Kakashi and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: Ok so it bothers me that Haku isn't a girl, well guess he is now a she yay! This change will happen next chapter. I love being the Author :D.)**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

I woke up at 4 in the morning and decided to take a shower since we will be there for a while.__When I got out of the shower I went into the kitchen and my dad barely got home. Being the financial advisor for the city must be difficult. He looked dreadfully tired, yet he saw me.

Joseph yawned, "Shouldn't you be in bed, I know Naruto is asleep."

I shook my head, "Kakashi told us we have a final test before we officially become genin. So, I was going to make me breakfast. I figured he would test us when we are starving and make the four of us fight each other and not think clearly."

"_My, my she understands part of the bell test. Hopefully she will understand the rest of it." _Joseph thought to himself.

"After this test can you teach me chakra control? I got this weapon from an old store that you own and he gave me this rod, that requires chakra to extend it into a staff." I asked him.

"Old man Takeshi? I got my sword from him, and he was a former Samurai Captain so he taught me some things. However I'm glad you asked me to help you I'll be glad to teach you after your bell test." said Joseph patting my head.

I looked at him curiously, "What's the bell test?" Joseph quickly covered his mouth and smiled at me

"Well shit, I can't tell you anything I'm pretty sure Kakashi will tell you guys anyway." said Joseph rubbing the back of his head.

I waved at my dad to tell him to go to bed while I began to eat find stuff to make for breakfast. I decided to eat light so I had miso soup with a banana along with some orange juice. Once I finished with my breakfast Naruto came down stairs.

"You weren't supposed to eat!" yelled Naruto, I gave him a cocky smile.

"Oops, I didn't know." I said.

Naruto vein began to pop out of his head. "Bullshit! I know you actually listened cause I rarely listen and see I listened this time!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Joseph coming from up stairs.

I giggled while Naruto was getting embarrassed at this. "Go get dressed idiot." I whispered to him.

_**(Training Ground 3, I accidentally put 7 in chapter 2 my bad hahaha.)**_

"Seriously why the fuck did I even show up!" yelled Sakura and Naruto. They do have a point Kakashi is late again. I swear he's going to drive me insane, but as soon as they finished that sentence he showed up.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" said Kakashi.

"Hey your late!" said Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way.

"Kakashi-sensei you don't get bad luck unless it ran..." I said not believing him.

"Well let's get started." Kakashi said clearing his throat, he then walked toward the tree stump and placed a clock. "It's set for noon. Your assignment is simple, you have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it." said Kakashi dangling the bells in front of us. "If you don't get the bells by noon you won't have lunch and will be tied to those posts while I eat my lunch in front of you." said Kakashi finishing the assignment. I heard all three of their stomachs growling and Naruto gave me a dirty look, I just stuck my tongue out at him and did a peace sign.

"How come there are only two bells while there are four of us?" asked Sakura, Kakashi smiled at us.

"That way two of you can eat lunch, and the other two will get disqualified for not completing the mission. Also all four of you can flunk out and be sent back to the academy. You can use any weapon including shuriken. If your not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." he said and then Sakura was complaining about being to dangerous. Then Naruto said he couldn't even dodge an eraser, Kakashi stated that class clowns are the weakest links, losers which is true but that made Naruto upset. He drew his kunai and was about to charge at Kakashi, but in a flash Kakashi stopped him and held the kunai at the back of Naruto's head.

"I didn't say 'start' yet" said Kakashi letting Naruto go. We all slowly backed up, "Get ready, and start!" he said and we all dashed or jumped to find a good hiding spot.

I was hiding by a tree near the river, so I can have access to water. Sakura was hiding in bushes while Sasuke was on a branch covered by the leaves. Now, where is Naruto? "_You have got to be shitting me." _Naruto was in front of Kakashi he has got to be special...

"You and me, right here now!" Naruto yelled.

"You know, compared to the others you're a little bit... weird" said Kakashi, Naruto said a smart comment about his hair and I giggled. Naruto charged at Kakashi, but Kakashi reached into his pouch, Naruto instinctively jumped back. "Shinobi Battle Techniques Part 1: Taijutsu." said Kakashi. Taijutsu is hand to hand combat Naruto isn't good at that or anything... All of a sudden Kakashi pulled out a book, my eye began to twitch. Is he really going to face Naruto while reading? Now that I think about it, it actually makes sense. Naruto got annoyed and resumed his attack, he threw a punch and Kakashi lazily blocked it, Naruto attempted to kick his head, but Kakashi ducked it and Naruto was about to punch him. Kakashi disappeared, Naruto was looking everywhere, he was behind and had his fingers together. That's the hand sign for tiger! Does he plan on killing Naruto? Sakura yelled out from her hiding spot to warn Naruto. "**Leaf Village Secret Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death**" Kakashi plunged his fingers into Naruto's asshole and launched him the air. "_Wow I thought I had to come out and protect him... Well might as well attack now." _I thought. I rushed out of my hiding place and saw Naruto land in the water. Kakashi was surprised that I jumped out and I began to do a few handsigns.

"What?! Genin can't do Ninjutsu!" yelled Kakashi,

**Water Style: Shockwave** I finished doing my handsigns and I giant wave came out of the river and flooded the training zone. Sakura had to jump if not she would have been washed away.

"That is a very advanced jutsu good thing I jumped out of the way." Kakashi said and I smirked seeing Naruto was sneaking behind and was about to take a bell. But, of course Naruto slipped on the water and slid towards me and knocked me to the floor and faceplanted the ground. Kakashi was actually disappointed since he didn't sense Naruto. Kakashi jumped away and Naruto got up and saw a bell and tried to get it.

"Naruto don't it's a trap!" I yelled at him but he didn't listen he bent over and tried to pick the bell up. I quickly ran over to help him, which I saw Kakashi had a trap there. I had to retreat, as I quickly dashed to the forest I threw a kunai to Naruto's rope, but Kakashi stopped it.

"A ninja must see through deception, also if the bait is obvious don't go for it." Kakashi said grabbing the bell. All of a sudden some shuriken came out of nowhere and impaled Kakashi, I saw that shuriken came from where Sasuke was. I looked back and saw that a log got impaled Sasuke quickly realized his location was compromised and bolted, Sakura was moving as well. After 10 minutes of hiding I decided to let Naruto loose and try to find the others. When I cut Naruto loose I told him to go find Sasuke while I find Sakura. After cautiously moving about the forest I saw Sakura on the floor. I scanned the area for traps and I was relived that I didn't find anything I put my hand on Sakura's back and placed some chakra into her.

"Release!" I said, Sakura began to woke up, but in a start she was about to bolt to find Sasuke, I quickly grabbed her arm and she gave me a death glare.

"I have to find Sasuke, so let go!" she said seriously, I sighed and didn't let go.

"Sakura this mission is about to teamwork. Why do you think I released you and Naruto?" I said looking down. Sakura began to think about it.

"So this is why they put us in squads!" yelled Sakura in sudden realization.

I began to clap for her, "Good job, Sakura want me to give you a cookie." I said smiling at her, Sakura lightly punched me and began to giggle.

"Fuck you." she whispered, I got up and told her that we need to meet with Naruto and Sasuke. We started to go full speed towards where I told Naruto meet us up at. When we got there we saw both him and Sasuke have dirt on them. Sakura immediately went towards Sasuke and pushed Naruto out of the way. I was hurt because we barely spend any time like we used to; Ino, Sakura, and I were inseparable when we were little, but now they compete over Sasuke while I am just forgotten in the background.

"Oh Sasuke you're so dirty let me clean you up." said Sakura pulling out her handkerchief

"That's what she said!" said Naruto giggling at his joke.

"Naruto that was a bad one..." I said placing my palm on my face.

"Enough! What is this plan?" said Sasuke impatiently.

"Alright well I will make it simple, come here everyone." I said

_**(Hokage Tower)**_

Hiruzen and Joseph began to laugh, "How are you doing with Shizune not being here?" Joseph face turned sad.

"I miss her a lot, Sensei. I really do. I think about her everyday." said Joseph looking at his tea.

"I understand, you stopped being a shinobi, so you can take care of your family and be with them. However, you will always be a shinobi and you must protect the village we are your family as well. When the times comes I hope that you will protect this village and become a great Hokage." said Hiruzen staring at Joseph.

"Sensei I can't be the Hokage, I just want to live normally I love this job and the pay is really good." said Joseph, they stared at each other for awhile.

"Joseph you have fought in the Third Great Shinobi War, you have been trained by Jiraya, Minato, and myself, not to mention you have done over 200 S-Rank missions. You understand what it means to love and care for others more than you care for yourself. The people love and respect you, if worse comes to worse you will be chosen to inherit the Will of Fire." said Hiruzen standing up and taking his leave, Joseph stood and bowed before Hiruzen and he nodded then left. Joseph thought about being Hokage he thought that the task wouldn't suit. "_I should probably come up with some candidates just in case anything happens._"

_**(Training Ground 3)**_

Sasuke and I were together while Sakura and Naruto were in a group. We saw Kakashi-sensei reading his book, it seemed like he didn't notice us. Sasuke looked at me and I gave him a nod and we both began to do handsigns **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu.** We both shot out our jutsu that combined together and made and explosion, but Kakashi saw our jutsu and jumped out of the way. I predicted that and our jutsu's purpose was to create a smokescreen. The 4 of us quickly attempted to get the bells due to this cover. However, Kakashi saw this and quickly threw Sasuke into Naruto and Sakura . I caught her, but the impact sent us flying, I looked back and saw that we were about to hit a tree really hard and Kakashi came behind and stopped us before I broke my back. He smiled at me and patted my back. The bell rang and all of us knew that we were going to fail, we all walked towards the posts in shame. When we got there we saw Naruto tied up and I was about to ask everyone, but Kakashi showed up.

"So I'm going to make this simple, all of you fail except for Ashe. She was the only one that understood this exercise. The rest of you are getting dropped from the program. PERMANENTLY!" said Kakashi, Sasuke couldn't deal with this result and charged at Kakashi, all I did was blink and saw Sasuke on the ground with Kakashi hoding Sasuke's arm behind his back.

"Don't you dare step on Sasuke like he's a bug!" yelled Sakura, she was about to go over there, but I held her and she looked at me and saw a painful expression and she gave up.

"Have you guys ever wondered why we put you into squads?" said Kakashi glaring down at us.

Sakura answered his question, "Well Ashe said the whole point was teamwork."

"Exactly she knew this. Sakura you are so obsessed with Sasuke you didn't save Naruto when he was in front of you, Ashe had to come back from fighting me and save him she risked herself for her teammate. Naruto you do everything on your own, Everything. Then there's you thinking that your better than everyone. Ashe I want to applaud you, not only did you pass the test you understood it. You ate breakfast and helped Naruto from the trap, you tactically retreated; don't worry Sasuke I saw you do that as well. When you saw your plan go awry you saw your teammate in danger and put yourself in risk to stop her from getting injured badly. Sakura saw this and blushed "_Ashe could have seriously hurt herself for me._" thought Sakura. "Well Ashe you can go home for the day, I think I'm feeling generous and allow you two to eat lunch and you'll have another shot at getting these bells. Naruto you can't eat since you used a shadow clone for Ashe's plan and attempted to eat lunch. None of you are allowed to feed Naruto if you do you all fail. With that Kakashi left and everyone ate lunch I shared with Sasuke as Naruto watched us eat his stomach began to growl.

"Sakura give Naruto some of your food." said Sasuke, Sakura looked at Sasuke like he was daft. "I want us to actually work together, but we can't get a bell if he passes out from starvation." Sakura looked at her food and offered it to Naruto and I smiled at her, Sakura mouthed the words "Fuck you" to me and I giggled at her dumb face.

"I can't use my hands, I'm tied so can you feed me." said Naruto, Sakura started to get pissed off and eventually obliged as me and Sasuke persuaded her. As she fed Naruto I kind of felt something coming at us. I looked towards the sky and something crashed down and the impact made the dirt fly to us.

"YOU!" said Kakashi doing handsigns to make the sky turn dark and lightning. All of us were about to shit our pants. "You pass." he said smiling at us. All of us looked at him confused well I mean I already passed so... It didn't matter if I passed again, so does that mean I get an A++?

"What do you mean?" said Sakura

"Does who break the rules are scum that's true. But those who abandon there friends are worse than scum." said Kakashi looking at the sky. "Congratulations Team 7 starts their first mission tomorrow!" he added giving us a thumbs up. Sakura was jumping up and down, Naruto was on the verge of tears, then Sasuke tried to hide his excitement. "Let's go home." said Kakashi and we all began to wake away until Naruto started yelling at us.

Sakura looked at me and Kakashi, "Should we untie him?" Both of us shook our head. The four of us arrived at the Hokage's tower where my dad, The Third Hokage, and Iruka-sensei were sitting together facing us. My dad smiled and looked at Kakashi and Kakashi nodded his head.

"I see, glad they did it unlike you did when we took the bell test." said my dad.

Kakashi's vein popped out of his head, "What was that?" he said popping his knuckles at my dad.

My dad got up from his chair having fire in his eyes, "You wanna go? I'll kick your ass right now!" he said about hop over the table.

"Joseph and Kakashi! Enough!" said The Third Hokage

"Anyway we need to speak Joseph." said Kakashi pointing at the door, they both exited the room to have a conversation.

"So what's their deal?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen chuckled at this, "Both of them were in the same squad when they were Genin. However, Joseph was trying to do teamwork with the others, but Kakashi was trying to fight their sensei one on one. You can clearly tell Joseph got a bell while Kakashi didn't. They have always fought with each other, but when the village or their comrades were in danger they were the best team that fought together since the Sannin or the First and Second Hokage."

"Is my dad and Kakashi-sensei that strong?" I asked,

"Indeed, Joseph the Lion of Konoha and Kakashi the Copy Ninja." he said grabbing a scroll. "Tomorrow we have a mission for you four, so go rest for the day." he said.

We were about to walk out until my dad and Kakashi walked in The Third told them that we had the rest of the day of. My dad took the day off to teach me some chakra control, we went back to the training grounds and he brought multiple scrolls that had water symbol on it as well as a few practice weapons.

"Alright so first chakra control is really important to control your chakra. The reason why is so you don't waste so much chakra, if you know how to control it you will also last in a fight longer. The first thing we're going to do is walk on water." said my father.

"Are you daft, dad?" I asked, he laughed and walked towards the river until he reached the bank and placed his left foot on the water then his right and he was walking in the middle of the river.

"Holy shit!" I said out loud and my dad threw a rock at my face and I fell over.

"Language!" yelled my dad, "Now get up and focus your chakra to the soles of your feet. Remember you must adjust your chakra with the current continuously, the point is to keep a steady amount of chakra. You will keep doing this until it feels like second nature. Now start!" said my dad getting back to shore and taking a seat. I did the sign of Ram to gather my chakra and focus it to the soles of my feet. I placed my right foot in and it was on top of the water then I placed my left foot and began to walk towards the middle of the lake, but I felt something head towards me and I quickly dodged. "So, you are a sensory type as well." said my dad and he continued to throw pebbles at me. "Feel them coming at you! Close your eyes." he added and I did what he said I saw the pebbles coming at me, not only that I saw my dad and when he was about to throw it. I instinctively dodged multiple pebbles, but I saw my dad's smile and I fell into the water and my dad busted out laughing.

"You focused too much on dodging and forgot you were walking on water. Try it again." said my dad.

_**(A few hours later)**_

I had learned how to control my chakra, I know it's not perfect but hey it's better than nothing. My dad showed me a few jutsu that was Water Release. He threw me a wooden staff and he picked up a kendo stick.

"Now to learn Bukijutsu, as you know this is weapon training. I know kenjutsu which is using the sword. Now show me what you got Ashe!" said my dad taking a samurai stance. I charged at him and attempting to do an overhead strike, he saw that easily and moved out of the way and when my strike hit the floor he slammed his kendo into my fingers.

"Ow! Dad!" I said began to suck my fingers then his foot was about hit me I put the staff in front of me and he easily broke it, I had to jump back. I stood on the water and made a few handsigns. **Water Style: Water Shark Shotgun Jutsu.** Three sharks came out of the water and went to attack my dad he clasped his hand into the Snake hand sign and slammed his hand into the ground and a wall came up in front of him. My sharks didn't do any damage to the wall and I heard him punch a part of the wall and a ball of rock came flying at me. I flipped backwards twice and jumped towards my left to flank him.

"What the? He's not here." I said looking everywhere, I closed my eyes and focused on his chakra. It was fuzzy I can't tell where he is; I placed my index finger on the ground and everything lit up like a christmas tree. I felt fish, rabbits, the little kids in the village and my father coming up to me and patting me on the back.

"Good job kiddo." said my father patting my head, I began to feel exhausted and tired my eyes began to close, darkness is all I saw.

_**(Next Day)**_

I awoke with a start and clutched my head due to a sudden amount of pain. "Dad!" I yelled, and immediately regretted doing that causing my head to hurt even more. He came into the room with a glass of water and a pill and a few rice balls; he then placed the pill into the water and it caused a reaction and began to fizz. "What happened to me? I remember us training." I said looking at the contents in the water

"You used a lot of chakra and you got fatigued. I want you to take it easy, I told Kakashi about it and he assured me that you won't be doing anything chakra related. Eat it will help you regain some strenght." he said walking towards the door.

"Dad, wait. How long do you think it will be before I regain my full strength?" I asked, he looked back at me and saw he wanted to take a seat so I scooted over.

"It depends on the person it can take a few hours up to a few days. You know the Second Hokage was able to use Water jutsu when there was not a water source." he said, I looked at him curiously.

"How?" I asked.

"He meditated, practiced, trained, and he was and still is the most powerful water shinobi ever. He and the other Hokages sacrificed themselves for the village. If anyone says that they were stupid then they insult everything this village stands for. I will die to protect my family and village." he said patting my head and left.

_**(Park)**_

"Ashe, I'm at point D." I said into the headset.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B." whispered Sasuke.

"Sakura, I'm at point C." whispered Sakura.

"Naruto I'm at point A, believe it!" yelled Naruto

"You're slow Naruto! Hmm, the target has moved! Follow it!" yelled Kakashi, the four of us quickly dashed to the target. We all hid behind different trees to conceal our presence. We then signaled Kakashi that we were ready to strike after a moment of waiting in silence, he gave the signal for us to commence our action. We all leaped for the target, Naruto grabbed the cat.

"Can you confirm a ribbon on the right ear?" asked Kakashi. I looked at Sasuke and gave him a curt nod.

"Affirmative." he said into the headset. Kakashi was telling us mission accomplished. I looked at Naruto and saw he was getting his ass kicked by a cat... How? I don't even know. We arrived back to Hokage's mansion to receive our pay and accept a new mission. He told us that we can babysit the chief's daughter, go shopping with his wife and...

"NO I WANT TO GO ON A REAL MISSION!" yelled Naruto, I admit he had a point, but the way he is... annoying! The Third Hokage was telling us about the importance of rankings and the level of ninja that should take it I mean I think I was the only one paying attention. Naruto was telling everyone about this ramen that he just tried. Did I listen to both conversations? I am a badass.

"I'm not the little kid that did pranks anymore! I'm a ninja and I wanna go on a real mission!" yelled Naruto.

My dad, Iruka, and the Third chuckled at him. "Shall we give him that mission? We have been trying to find someone to do it." said my dad and the others nodded. "We will be giving you a C rank mission. Before you start suggesting stuff Naruto, you four will be body guards for a bridge builder. Please bring him in!" said my father. We all looked towards the door and saw a well aged man looking to be in his mid forties. Naruto started to do his bitch fit. I swear he should be a girl unless... "_Lord Cloud is it possible?_"

"_Indeed but what do the readers think? Hmm? Give them a week." _said Cloud

"I'm Tazuna a master bridge builder and you must get me back home. Huh? What's with the short idiot?" said Tazuna.

"Who's the short one? Hahaha!" said Naruto, we all stood next to him Sakura was taller than him and I was taller than her then Sasuke was taller than me. Naruto was about charge at him and we had to hold him back. Joseph and Hiruzen both sighed and dismissed us.

"Alright we'll meet at the main gate in an hour go home and pack we will be there for a while." said Kakashi, Naruto and I left to go home and pack.

"Do I need to pack my toothbrush?" asked Naruto, I just stared at him like he's and idiot. Which he is, don't get mad at me... It took us about 32 minutes and 44 seconds we would have been gone, but Naruto lost his stupid sleeping cap so he had to summon clones to find it. When we arrived at the gate my father was there leaning against the gate with his arms folded and looking at the floor.

"Hey dad! What's wrong?" I asked standing next to him and he looked at me. He reached around his necklace and untied it and began to tie it to my neck.

"This was my mother's before her it was her mother's and then it was mine because she didn't have any daughters. Since I was the youngest of the family she thought it was right to pass it on to me and now it's your turn to carry it." said my father finishing the knot. I picked it up and saw that it was a sapphire gem with some sort of shine inside. "It will be the light that will guide you in the dark, so take care of it." he said giving me a hug and patted me on the head. "Oh and take care of your cousin." he added and gave Naruto a flick on the head. I waved at him and met up with everyone else, when were walking towards the Land of the Waves I looked back at Konoha and smiled.

_**So yea if you guys want Naruto to change into Naruko please tell me you will have until next Thursday to decide and please review everyone.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: This chapter was rushed a little haha my bad also a lot of sex so... you're welcome. Please review.)**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Remember it!" yelled Naruto

Tazuna took a sip of his drink, "Hokage are powerful and wise, your puny and brainless not to mention annoying as shit. Loser." Naruto was ready to kill Tazuna and Kakashi had to hold him back. I felt an ominous presence and I looked towards the tree and saw that someone had recently been right there.

"Kakashi-sensei..." I said looking at him, he smiled and noticed too.

We were actually enjoying the walk before Sakura asked Kakashi about the Land of Waves and it's Kage.

"Actually no the Land of Waves doesn't have a Kage since it's so small and has natural protection from the sea. The five great kages are Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, Mizukage, and Hokage. These ninja are at the head of the village and have over a thousand ninja at their disposal." said Kakashi and he looked at Sakura and Naruto. "You just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you? He trained your uncle you know and Joseph is one of the strongest shinobi out of the all Five Great Village. He also trained the legendary Sannin and not to mention he was trained by the Second Hokage. So, yes he is a powerful shinobi if we ever lost him one of his students would have to take his place." explained Kakashi.

"So that means if Gramps dies then Uncle Joseph would take his place?" asked Naruto, trying to understand what is being said.

"Not necessarily Naruto, the Hokage has to be chosen by high ranking people, the council which dad is in, the Jonin Leader, and the Fire Daimyō. All of them have to sit there and debate who would be the next Hokage. Usually a Hokage is named by his/her predecessor. For example when the Second Hokage named Lord Hiruzen as the Hokage." I said, with Kakashi nodding his head in approval.

"That sounds so annoying they will want me to be the Hokage." said Naruto

I sighed and looked at him, "You can't just become Hokage cause you want it. You have to prove yourself in combat, missions, and be renowed. Dad fought in the Third Great Ninja War, the Sannin fought in the Second Great Ninja War. Dad is skilled with kenjutsu and ninjutsu, I've fought him in taijutsu and I couldn't even get close to him. The Sannin are Jiraya the Mountain Sage, Tsunade the most powerful kunoichi and medical nin, and Orochimaru the traitor... So you see Naruto you have to be skilled and famous. Each one of them has done a lot of missions including babysitting."

Naruto was beginning to understand what I was scolding him about. The rest of the walk was in silence Kakashi had assured us that there would be no ninja battles. I was relieved because my dad would kill me if I wasn't taking things easy. As we kept walking I looked to my left and saw a puddle. "_It hasn't rained in a few weeks._" As I glanced at the puddle I felt that ominous presense again, I looked at Kakashi and he placed his hand on my shoulder and we kept walking. "_Here they come!" _I turned around saw that they had Kakashi in their chains and kept squeezing until he was minced meat. I have no time to be worried that they took out our teacher if I do we're all dead. They had targeted Naruto next, but thanks to Sasuke's quick reflexes he threw a shuriken to the chain to stop them from moving and threw a kunai to make sure it wasn't going anywhere. Sasuke went for the guy on the left and I roundhouse kicked the other guy on the right, some of his teeth came out. When I was about to attack again they had already went after Tazuna and Sakura, she put a kunai in front of her then Sasuke showed up to protect her. Naruto was on the ground and I was trying to reach the ninja, but Kakashi showed up and did a lariat on one of them.

I sighed out in relief and I looked at their headbands. "Sensei they're from the Village Hidden in the Mist." I looked at Naruto's hand and saw that he must have gotten hurt. "Also Naruto is hurt we need to take him back to the village. They also used poison on there weapons." I said inspecting the purple fluid that was dripping of their claws.

Naruto didn't like this one bit and he grabbed his kunai and stabbed his hand to let the poison out. Naruto was saying about how he is so weak and will be stronger and that it's his "ninja way" but first please get smarter. We mad it to the boat that will take us across it will be about a 3 hour boat ride, so this will be fun.

_**(Konoha)**_

Joseph was walking down the street and was receiving his daily bows and stuff from the villagers until he reached the BBQ Restaurant and saw his old friend Asuma begging the store owner.

"Asuma what are you doing?" asked Joseph, Asuma quickly looked at him and began crying. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Excuse me, what did my idiot friend do?" he asked

"Well he didn't have enough money to pay for his friends food, so here we are." said the cook.

Joseph pulled out 5,000 ryo and handed it to the cook, he looked at Joseph and attempted to decline, but Joseph is good at persuading him. Joseph got a good deal and got four free meals whenever he want. Asuma started to hug Joseph in a very weird way.

"Alright, dude get off me I bet Kurenai will get jealous." Joseph smirked and saw Asuma begin to blush. "So when are you two going tell everyone?" he asked.

Asuma began to rub the back of his head and pulled out a cigarrete, "We really don't want anyone to know, how are you doing without Shizune?"

Joseph shrugged, "I miss her a lot it gets lonely without her. Your dad asked me the same thing the other day." and looked towards his wrist to see a bracelet tied there.

_**(Six years ago 4 a.m.)**_

_"Shizu I don't want you to go..." whispered Joseph. Shizune rolled over and looked into his eyes and kissed him continuously and placed Joseph on his back and Shizune got on top of him. The moon shined threw the window and Joseph stared at her beauty. Shizune was wearing a see-through night gown her hair was in a high ponytail. She continued to assault his lips ensuing a moan coming out of both their mouths. After, 15 minutes of very intense lip and tongue contact Shizune decided to place Joseph's hard member into her. Shizune slowly lowered herself onto the throbbing hard meat and quickly arched her back and Joseph decided to grab Shizune's arms and hold them down by his legs making her upper body completely 90 degrees and started to thrust up and down in a sequence. _

_"Ngh J-j-joseph... you're being too rough." said Shizune with her eyes rolling up in her head and her tongue sticking out. Joseph kept his pace and occasionally used more force to make Shizune get louder. "I'm cumming!" said Shizune drooling. As she came Joseph let go off her arms and collapsed on Joseph's chest, they were both breathing hard. "W-w-why are you such a dick? I wanted to make you cum." Shizune added still struggling for breath, she then looked at Joseph and pouted he smiled at her and reached for water. Shizune stopped him and pinned him back down and began to ride Joseph at an insane speed. "You're going to cum Joseph. I don't want you to hold it in for a long time." Shizune began to dug her nails into Joseph's chest and he gasped as she dug deeper and rode harder. Shizune began to kiss Joseph's lip and bit his lip. She felt Joseph getting closer and kept going faster and harder. "Are you going to cum for me?" she said nibbling on his neck. Joseph's eyes closed and toes curled and he grasped Shizune's leg and bit his bottom lip as he released his seed into Shizune. Shizune gasped as she felt his warm seed enter her, it was a good minute before he finally ceased releasing._

_Shizune collapsed again, but slowly got off Joseph's now limp member and heard a soft pop as she did so; she went to lay on his arm. They were both sweating and panting. Joseph got his water and drank half of it then gave the rest to Shizune. Shizune took it and went to go bathe and wash up, when she was finished she was wearing a black kimono with the family crest on her back and a mesh undershirt she looked over to the bed and saw Joseph sleeping. "I guess I must have worn him out." she thought and smiled, Shizune kissed him very passionately on the lips and felt her tears coming down her face. She quickly broke the kiss and grabbed her favorite bracelet that her parent's gave to Dan and then he gave it to her. It was made out of wool and an enchanted strand of gold to keep the design together and tied it on Joseph's wrist. "I love you so much." Shizune said kissing his cheek. Shizune walked towards Naruto's room first he was spread eagle snoring on his bed, she giggled at this and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She then went into Ashe's room and saw her smiling in her sleep and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. As Shizune exited the estate she looked back and felt a tear come down her face._

_"You ready Shizune?" said a mysterious voice, Shizune looked to where the voice was coming and saw it was Tsunade._

_Shizune sighed and looked back to where her husband and her kids were sleeping at and looked at Tsunade, "I am."_

_"Good then let's get going!" said Tsunade walking towards their destination with Shizune close behind, she looked back once again._

_"I'll be home soon." said Shizune._

**(Morning 3 a.m present)**

The phone began to ring at an ungodly hour Joseph looked over to the clock and saw it was only 3 in the morning. He got up and stretched and groggily walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Joseph spoke in the phone half dead

"Joseph?" came a familiar voice, Joseph couldn't explain pin point who it is since his brain isn't working right now.

"I'm sorry, but who is this?" asked Joseph

"Your wife, you dumb shit." said Shizune giggling at her husband's stupidity

"Shizu? It's late if you wanted to talk why didn't you do this at a more I don't know; later time." said Joseph yawning into the phone.

"You don't want to talk to me?" asked Shizune sounding sad

Joseph smiled "Of course I want to talk to you; I miss you. I have like 40 million letters for you, but you guys are always moving."

"I know I'm sorry. Tsunade has these insane amount of debt and we have to leave quickly or we have to have sex it's retarded. Don't worry I haven't fucked anyone since we last did it cause well... No one is good like you." said Shizune in the end she whispered so Joseph couldn't hear her, but alas he did.

"Are you blushing?" said Joseph teasingly.

"N-n-no, you know what fuck you!" stuttered Shizune, she heard Joseph laughing really hard.

"Well aren't you the one that technically used to fuck my dick everyday? Joseph let's have sex right here, the floor, shower, other people's beds, the bath house, on Tsunade's bed, Hokage's tower. the middle of a street, the movies, your apartment, even-"

"Enough! Joseph I get it I like sex..." said Shizune probably a deep shade of crimson. "Are we going to..." she mumbled.

"Yes we will have sex when you get back." said Joseph

"Not sex, I mean we're obviously going to do that. I want us to cuddle; I miss being in your arms. I miss you, I miss you, I miss you." said Shizune starting to break down and cry over the phone.

"Shizu I love you."

"I love you too. Can you talk to me for a few hours?" said Shizune in between sobs.

"Of course. I'll take the day off." said Joseph writing a note to the Hokage and getting a messenger bird sending it away.

_**(Land of Waves)**_

As we made our way to the shore we saw the bridge in construction and Naruto made an outburst.

"Whoa! It's huge!" he said.

"Hehehe, that's what she said!" I replied, Kakashi and Sakura gave me a high five due to the appropriate time of saying this joke hehe.

"Aye, shut up there's a reason why we are using old fashioned and not the motor so no one can hear us." said the boat driver.

"Mr. Tazuna, how come you weren't being honest when you requested this job? This is cleary too much for us." I asked.

"Well it would be just bandits an highway men but this man is Goto... A business tycoon from a major company, that's only on the surface, but in the underworld he has some of the scariest and shinobi out there. Land of Waves is a poor country that's why building this bridge will bring commerce into out land, even the nobles don't have money." said Tazuna

After we made it on land and walked about 3 miles Naruto wanted to prove that he is better than Sasuke which didn't work. Naruto threw a kunai and we all got prepared for a battle, but I went to go check and gave Naruto a glare.

"Naruto you fucking idiot, stop trying to compete with Sasuke." I yelled at him and he began to cry, I looked at the rabbit that almost got impaled. "_The fur, it's white that can't be right it's the middle of July._" I thought. Kakashi was looking at the tree and I walked next to him, we both felt something demonic close by and looked at the tree where it was coming from.

"Everybody get down!" yelled Kakashi, all of us ducked to see something fly by us and was lodged into a tree we all locked at the massive weapon which is now a sword. Kakashi walked towards it and a shinobi came out of nowhere and landed on top of the sword. "Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi from the Village Hidden in the Mist." said Kakashi, I pulled out my wanted book an flipped to the Hidden Mist missing ninjas and sure enough he was right there fourth page.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, and that girl right there has the crest of the Ōtsutsuki she must be the Lion's daughter then this will be fun. said Zabuza adding an demonic laugh at the end, Naruto was running towards him like an idiot until Kakashi put his hand out and made Naruto halt.

"He's not like the other two, he's on a whole different level. If he's our opponent then I will need this." said Kakashi grabbing his other half of the headband, when Kakashi pulled his headband up and opened his concealed eye it was red with three commas, wait no those are tomoe. Our family crest has a tomoe just like that somewhere. "I taught you guys teamwork now show it. Manji Formation!" commanded Kakashi, I was covering our rear while Sasuke was in front.

"Look, over there he's standing in the water!" said Sakura.

"**Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" yelled Zabuza, as he was standing the mist got thicker a lot thicker, we couldn't see anything except for each other, Sakura grabbed my hand; she was trembling and grabbed her hand for reassurance.

I whispered to her, "I'll protect you."

She smiled at me, and concentrated at the task at hand with regained confidence. Kakashi disappeared in the mist leaving us here to wait for him, out of nowhere we saw Kakashi repel the mist with his chakra. Sasuke was covered in sweat and freaking out; I looked at his kunai and he was about to take his own life.

"Sasuke calm down!" Kakashi and I yelled at him. I felt something get closer to us and I turned around and saw Zabuza was in our Manji. Kakashi saw it as well and impaled him within a blink of an eye. Sakura and I was staring and instead of blood he was leaking water. "Kakashi it's a water clone!" I yelled and saw Zabuza get behind Kakashi and cut him in half, but it wasn't blood and gore it was water which I was relieved. Kakashi and Zabuza had a duel over water clones until Zabuza kicked Kakashi into the water and chased him, but saw makibishi spikes on the floor and jump. We saw Kakashi poke his head threw the water and saw Zabuza show up behind and did handsigns.

"**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!**" yelled Zabuza, I looked in horror seeing our sensei getting imprisoned.

"Hehe, Kakashi I am disappointed that you got caught in this jutsu. Now I can have fun with these genin!" said Zabuza holding up his hand to gather his chakra. "**Water Clone Jutsu!**" as he finished a form began to develop out of the water. As we looked in fear we saw another Zabuza, without warning he punched Naruto in the face and kicked me in the side and made me fly into the nearest tree. I began to see stars and Sakura came over to me and helped me up. I grabbed my rod and streamed my chakra into it and expanded it. "I see that you must have had training with weapons." said Zabuza smiling at me.

I grabbed Sakura's hand and whispered to her ear "Go protect Tazuna." she nodded her head and went in front of Tazuna kunai at hand. I looked back at Zabuza and saw he was gone I placed my index finger on a tree and focused my senses. "Sasuke behind you!" I yelled and Sasuke jumped away and Zabuza gave me a death glare and I froze. He was letting out massive murderous intent towards me and he dashed towards me and was going to do a horizontal slash to me. He's slow I mean he's fast for using this giant blade, but it's not as quick as dad and I blocked his sword; I kicked his chest to get some distance and he laughed because it did nothing he then grabbed my forearm and started squeezing it I tried with all my strength to break free, but to no avail it didn't work. I couldn't use my quarterstaff because I was still blocking Zabuza's sword. I heard a very loud pop and pain just shot throughout my body and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone looked at horror as they saw Zabuza grab my head and started to slam it multiple times against the tree Zabuza didn't see me grab a kunai and it into his gut. He was surprised to see me still move and I started seeing black and fell into a puddle of water. "I guess I did it." I mumbled, but I heard everyone scream my name before succumbing into the darkness.

Sakura ran over to my now collapsed body and saw I was bleeding from the continous head trama I just received. "We need to get her medical attention fast." she quickly began applying a bandage to my head.

_**(Introducing: **_

_**Name: Carter Akiyama**_

_**Age: 31**_

_**Birthday: February 7**_

_**Rank: Jonin, Raikage's Left Hand**_

_**Chakra Nature: Lightning, Water**_

_**Kekkai Genkai: Black Lightning and Storm Release**_

_**Bio: C_**arter is actually Joseph's other brother not everyone knows this and there are five members alive in this family. Each member is in the Five Great Shinobi Nations with different last names for reasons unknown. Fret not we will see all of them; Carter is a Dark Skinned (black) Jonin and the left hand of the Raikage. He's married to Samui who is 8 months pregnant. Carter is very muscular and tall looking like an Ox-man he sports a circle beard. **_**_

"My lord! The Raikage wishes to see you. Now!" said Darui impatiently

Carter looked at Darui with annoyed eyes and nodded. Samui looked at Carter and kissed his cheek. Carter quickly teleported to the Kage's main room.

"You requested to see me?" asked Carter walking over to the bar pouring himself some sake.

"I need you to find this girl. Immediately!" said the Raikage throwing a picture as fast as a shuriken.

Carter caught it easily and looked at the picture. "Who is she?"

"Let's just say if we get her Konoha will be at our mercy's."

"Very well I'll go now."

**(A few days later.)**

I opened my eyes slowly and felt so much pain in my head, and I couldn't move my right arm, but there was a warm feeling in my left hand instead of the rest of my body so I tried to close it and there was something soft and warm there, I heard a gasp was heard, and I looked to see it Sakura crying so I tried to sit up grimaced at the pain I felt. She immediately hugged me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't move, your still hurt." said Sakura laying me back and wiping her tears away.

"What happened to me?" I asked, Sakura turned sad and looked down.

"You suffered a severe head trauma and we had to get you immediate medical attention. We're at Tazuna's house I'm surprised your awake it's like 4 in the morning." she said placing her hand on my cheek. "You had me scared..."

"I'm sorry Sakura so what happened to Zabuza." I asked changing the subject

"He's dead Kakashi was furious at what happened to you he almost destroyed Zabuza until a hunter-nin showed up and took his body away. But, Kakashi used too much chakra and got fatigued, so now he's using crutches for now." she said, I began to ponder and think about hunter-nin are. They are basically ANBU ninjas for the Village Hidden in the Mist, but their jobs are to hunt and kill/capture rogue ninjas from their village. However when they find the target and kill them they destroy the body on the site.

"Sakura he's not dead... Hunter-nin destroy the body when they kill... They only capture if they are alive." I told her, and she looked blank at me and was about to yell until I covered her mouth. "Sakura don't yell or we will both ge-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I began to cough and Sakura quickly grabbed a cup of water and I took it graciously.

"Sakura why don't you like me?" I asked looking into the water and not her eyes.

Sakura was shocked at this question "I do like you."

"I want to be more than friends..." I whispered and looked out the window

"Ashe..."

"It's always about Sasuke, you and Ino barely even acknowledge me and it really hurts." I said having pain in my eyes. I felt something warm on my right cheek and force me to look towards Sakura; I felt something warm on my lips and realized that Sakura was kissing me. I was tensing up and she cupped my face and began to kiss deeper. I eventually just relaxed and she began to kiss my neck and I gasped in sharply at this sudden feeling. "Sakura what are you-" I couldn't even finish before she attacked my lips again. I kissed her back and placed my good arm which is the left and wrapped it around her neck. Sakura got on the bed with me and laid me back down and ripped my shirt to exposes my breast and she didn't know I don't wear a bra.

"Ashe no bra? You're a bad girl." she purred into my ear and made me shiver. She began to suck my right nipple and I moaned loudly and Sakura quickly covered my mouth and I bit her hand, she retaliated by biting my nipple softly and she kept her hand where it was and I bit her harder that it drew blood. "Ashe!" she hissed, rubbing my clit through my pants; resulting me arching my back and biting even harder. "Ashe! I'm going to kill if you don't stop biting my damn hand!" and I giggled at her and she came up to kiss me before grabbing my pants and forcefully ripping my pants and taking of my panties.

"Sakura stop destroying my clothes!" I said raising my voice a little before Sakura plunged herself into my sensitive core and making me moan. Sakura just ignored my moans and continued to lick my clit driving me into a blissful state. I grabbed the pillow; placed it over my face to contain my moans. Sakura kept licking my core, then I felt something enter me and I looked down and saw Sakura insert 2 fingers inside me while licking my clit making my eyes roll up to the back of my eyes. She continued this pace until she started turning her fingers and hitting my G-Spot making me droll in the process. I began to moan her name, and curled my toes, and reached for her pink hair, and dug my nails into her head. I was getting close and she knew this and inserted a third finger to increase the pleasure and I was going to scream before she sat on my face to keep my mouth shut. I smelt her sex and I knew she was extremely aroused good thing she was wearing tights. I bit her tights and grabbed it with my left arm and ripped it open and saw her pink panties and she gasped at the sudden breeze and saw me fingering her at an insane speed and she bit her already bleeding hand to stop her from moaning too loud. She continued her assault on my womanhood and we tried to see who would cum first. I felt my release coming first since she worked on me the longest. "Sakura I'm going to cu-" as she heard this she went at a godlike speed and took her hand out and saw me squirt at least a foot from the bed. My back was arched and my mind was on cloud nine; I couldn't hear anything, but felt an immense on a high. I wasn't able to finish her because I was somewhere else. As I came down from my high she saw me panting and smiled at me. "How did you know how to do well that?" I asked sweating from the intercourse we had just shared.

"I um... read Kakashi's book... for reference." said Sakura blushing and I smiled at her, "Your boobs are getting bigger." she said grabbing both of them making me gasp at the sudden touch.

"Sakura stop I'm really sensitive right now." I said breathing hard

"I know." she smiled, plunging two fingers in me again, "Get ready for round 2."

**(Afternoon.)**

I woke up being all sweaty with clothes everywhere. Sakura wasn't in the room and I was remembering our night together and blushed. There was a knock on the door.

"I prepared a bath for you in the joining room, there is a towel and clean clothes there!" said Sakura through the door and I replied thanks. I went to the bath and felt the bath was warm which is perfect and I just sat there and it felt amazing on my broken arm and I just sat there thinking to myself "I need to get stronger." I said and got out of the bath and saw fresh clothes which were a black shirt with the crest on it then cargo pants. I put my hair in a high ponytail then walked out to the kitchen and saw Naruto tackle me to the floor.

"Ouch Naruto, my arm." I said and he began laughing and helped me up.

"Glad to see your awake and moving Ashe. It's been 3 days, I assume you have something to tell me if your glaring at me like that?" Kakashi said and I nodded, I told them how Zabuza was still alive and etc. Naruto and the rest were shocked to hear this and I explained why. Kakashi nodded his head and made sense of what I was saying. "You really did study a lot in school." and I smiled. "Well Team 7 time for some training except for you Ashe, you can't use chakra for a while it could further the damage to your head." Kakashi said and I understood why and offered to spectate. When we made it to a forest that was pretty far from Tazuna's house I saw Kakashi show them the tree climbing exercise and laughed at most of the outcomes. Naruto had put too little and fell to the floor, Sasuke put too much and damaged the tree and flew off. Sakura of course got it right the first time and we were both excused. Tazuna was shopping so me and Sakura went to go protect him. We saw the sad poverty that was in this land there was only 4 different types of vegetables. After the shopping we were walking back to Tazuna's house until a little kid no more than six years old came up to us with his hands out for food. I crouched to his level and put 3,000 ryos in his hands and closed it. Sakura grabbed me and started taking me somewhere we were walking threw many stores until she pulled me into an alley where no one was and attacked my lips with hers and sucked my neck to leave a dark red mark.

"Sakura you idiot, you gave me a hickey!" I yelled, she giggled and gasped when I pinned her to the opposite wall I was on and sucked her exposed neck and she moaned loudly. The spot I sucked on started turning red. Now it was my turn to giggle and I took off my hair tie to let my hair flow freely and Sakura stared at me as I hid the hickey with my hair. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked smiling at her.

"You're so beautiful Ashe." she said making me blush as a result she pinned me back onto the wall and slid her hands into my pants and felt her reaching down to my wet core.

"S-Sakura not here!" I gasped and felt her insert two of her fingers inside me and began finding a rhythm to go with to make me cum. "Saku..." I couldn't even finish saying her name because she plunged her lips into mine and I felt her tongue going inside my mouth. We began a war of dominance in between her mouths, but I was at unfair disadvantage; she pinched my nipple through my shirt and tugged at it lightly causing my to stop battling in Sakura's mouth and she once again found my G-Spot making my droop onto her shoulder moaning loudly as she decided to go faster and my release was about to come. "Sakura I'm going to cum!" I yelled biting into her shoulder and came all over her hand.

"Ashe why must you bite me?" said Sakura grabbing her handkerchief and dabbing at the bite mark then kissing my lips passionately and sucked on the front of my neck so I can't hide the red mark now so I punched in the arm softly as a result. "Don't make me give you another." she said and began to walk back to Tazuna's house.

Naruto looked at me and saw the red mark on my neck, "Did you get by something?"

I looked back at, "Yes, yes I did." and smiled at him "_Thank you Naruto, wonderful excuse._"

Sasuke looked at Sakura's hand, "What happened to your hand?"

"I cut it sharpening my kunai and Ashe I need to change your bandage." said Sakura taking me into the bedroom, I pushed her on the bed and turned on the shower to cover the noises. "Ashe what are you doing?" and I smiled at her

"Payback." I said ripping her tights, "Thank you for the meal." I whispered into her ear and her shiver before I slid her panties and her demolished tights off. She was wet I mean like really wet; she was soaking the bed already and I began licking her juices before going for the entrée. I decided to tease her by making slow and short licks to her slit.

"Ashe stop teasing me... please." she pleaded, and I popped my fingers to prepare the pleasure Sakura is about to get, I slid my hair back and inserted to fingers into Sakura forcefully not giving her a warning and she arched her back. I started pumping my fingers in and out of her and Sakura began to moan and grab my head. Sakura began to rock her hips to make my fingers go deeper; I looked up and saw that she had that thing they call 'fucked silly' face and it was adorable as she popped her breasts out I noticed that she was sweating from the pleasure I was giving her. I can tell she was going to cum because her legs were shaking and her walls were clamping down on my fingers. "A-a-ashe I'm going to cum." as soon as she said that she came and moaned really loudly. I took my fingers out and sucked on them; I looked at Sakura and saw she was passed out. I kissed her lips and went to go take a shower. I changed my bandages on my head and struggled to put my clothes on since I had one arm. After, ten minutes I finally got dressed I saw Sakura shivering and went towards the bed and laid next to her and held her close to my body to keep her warm as I laid there with her I placed my head onto her rising and descending chest and fell asleep to the rhythm .


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: Ok, so what I did is change and corrects some things in Chapter 1 and 2 so... yea, I should also mention this story will feature fillers/flashbacks that means you guys can have some OC's in the story, I know I'm the best XD. If you favorite me you can see that I have other stories as well... For Mass Effect that will be coming out later in the month or next month if you want an OC in that story please pm me.)**_

"Hey Ashe." I heard someone whisper my name and I rolled over to get away and cover my face with the covers. "Ashe come on." said the voice getting annoying and shaking my body. I sighed and removed the covers from my face to see Sakura smiling at me. She was still naked from last night and she started to give me little nibbles on my neck and I began to start laugh until she began to suck my neck and kiss my lips. What turned into simple tickling became a heated make out session; Sakura got on top of me with our lips still connected I wrapped my arms around her neck. Sakura was already feeling my breasts under my shirt and pulling my nipples. I rolled my head back and began to moan however there was a knock on the door and Sakura quickly went to the bathroom to shower and hide.

"Come in." I said the door opened and I saw Kakashi walk in and grabbed the chair by the wall. We both stared at each other before he smiled at me; I looked at him in confusion.

"Your father specifically told me to train you in Taijutsu while he gave you some training on chakra control and some scrolls on ninjutsus. So, get ready we're going to train." said Kakashi walking towards the door.

"Wait, what about my Genjutsu and my arm is still broken if you haven't noticed." I began to complain since he ruined me and Sakura's morning sex how rude.

"Kurenai will help you with your genjutsu and no excuses come on." said Kakashi and left.

"Ugh fine I'm coming gimme about 15 minutes!" I groaned,

Sakura made an appearance with only a towel on, "That's what she said." said Sakura smiling at me and I quickly pushed her into the wall and attacked her lips. She smelt like lavender and I must say that it activated a higher lust for me to want her more. I quickly went on my knees and sensed her wetness. I grabbed her leg and placed it on top of my shoulder and dove straight into her core. "A-Ashe stop you need to-" said Sakura before I plunged my fingers in her; I began to pump my fingers in and out of her at a furious rate. Sakura bit her lips a little too hard and drew blood, to be honest I forgot she was in a towel, so it eventually fell on the floor. Sakura dug her nails into my head "Ashe I'm about to cum." she whispered, I kept going until her breathing became ecstatic and her leg was shaking. Sakura was about to pass out, so I suggested she lay back down Sakura nodded her head and went to lay down. Before I left she gave me a quick peck on the lips and went to go lay down. I met Kakashi in the forest he was standing by the tree and smiled when he saw me.

"You ready?" asked Kakashi and I nodded and got into my fighting stance and he charged at me.

_**(Konoha)**_

"You wished to see me Lord Hokage?" asked Joseph walking into the room with all the clan heads and the council sitting down in the chamber room.

"One of our spies have acquired information that could put us in a dire situation." said Hiruzen placing a picture in front of him. Joseph walked towards it and picked it up.

"She looks like- Is this true? Who is the spy?" Joseph began to say before Hiruzen started.

"Yes she's the daughter of those two... Except he doesn't know. She's about 15 today, we need you to go get her and bring her back safely to the village consider this a SS Rank mission. Last time she was seen was at the Land of Tea. Ralf the Invader got this information from impersonating the Raikage's assistant." said Hiruzen holding out a scroll if Joseph wanted to accept it. Joseph sighed and took the scroll and walked towards the door. "Joseph come back safely." said Hiruzen

Joseph smiled back at everyone, "I will sensei, don't worry so much. We don't want you to have high blood pressure," Everyone chuckled at this.

Joseph made his way to the estate and opened the closet to see his shinobi outfit. He put on his sleeveless blue undershirt first then his blue pants. He stared at the flak jacket and his headband, and smiled and put his headband on last. "Hey Anko." said Joseph grabbing his single strap backpack.

"How'd you know it was me? asked the purple-haired kunoichi,

"You're my best friend, plus I hate snakes you know this right?" said Joseph

Anko smiled at this, "So you hate me?"

"No I just hate snakes and spiders." said Joseph getting some snacks for the journey.

Anko smiled and summoned a snake out of her jacket and it began crawling Joseph's leg.

"Anko I swear to the all mighty power that created things in this world, I will destroy us all in this village if you don't get this off of me." said Joseph grabbing the door with so much force the whole door exploded.

Anko started laughing and dispelled the snake and was getting choked by Joseph in a comical way and she couldn't stop laughing. Joseph let her go and grabbed his backpack and started walking towards the main gate with Anko following him. As they finally made there way to the gates Anko hugged him tightly.

"You sure you want to go? You haven't been in an actual combat mission in years..." said Anko tightening the hug.

Joseph hugged her back and took her headband off and kissed her forehead. "Take care of the village while I'm gone." Joseph left a blushing Anko to stand there touching her forehead.

_**(Forest)**_

We have been fighting until dusk and I was dashing through the trees until Kakashi showed up in front of me and kicked me in the gut and sent me flying. Kakashi was closing in fast I can only use one hand, but the Tiger hand sign can be used with one hand. **Water Style: Water Liquid Bullet. **I shot out a massive ball of water towards Kakashi and he quickly did a few handsigns **Earth Style: Mud Wall. **A wall formed out of the ground and protected him when the water hit the wall. I took this chance to hide my presence and place a typical trap and ambush him, so I just waited until he reached the trap.

"You know that would have gotten me if I was a regular ninja, but I know your skills." said Kakashi surprising me, and I sighed in defeat. "Let me show you a jutsu that the Second Hokage used." Kakashi began to do a shit ton of hands signs and I stopped him.

"Sensei can we not?" I asked trying not to trying see his handsigns.

Kakashi laughed, "Try to do Rat, Monkey, Hare, and then Tiger." I groaned at this, but did it either way and when I did the Tiger sign I felt some water surround my body, Kakashi was shocked, when I looked up I saw a Water Dragon looking at Kakashi then I released the Tiger and the dragon turned into water and dropped to form a puddle. "That was the Water Dragon Missile, only the Second Hokage and a few powerful water shinobi can do that jutsu with that little hand signs." said Kakashi

"Sensei I think I will stay here and train for a bit." I said, Kakashi nodded and went on headed towards Tanuza's house I found a clearing in the forest and decided to meditate thinking about what my dad say about chakra and reserves. I sat down and crossed my legs and placed my hands into the Ram sign; I began to gather my chakra and focus on well nothing. I do admit it was boring my legs fell asleep after a while I began to feel a lot of different things around me. It felt like life, can't really describe it. As I stayed in meditation I detected something hidden in this forest a large scroll. When I opened my eyes I felt, so much more powerful and relaxed however my head itched I went to scratch it with my arm and I realized that it was my broken arm. I had full functionality I jumped up in excitement and I felt a blanket fall to the floor.

"So your awake? That's good." said an unfamiliar girl, she was pale and taller than me with long black hair and pink lipstick on. She had a sleeveless pink kimono on and a basket full of herbs; she was cute. "Are you a shinobi?" she asked and I nodded, "So your acquainted with the blonde one?" she asked again and I nodded, "Leaf Shinobi?" again I nodded. As we actually had a normal conversation I realized how sweet and nice she was.

"So do you have someone special that you like?" asked the girl and I once again nodded thinking of Sakura. "You have really soft hair too, I think you would look better with it shorter." said the girl grabbing my hair.

"U-um I thought about this too sometimes. I actually want it to be to touch my shoulders or to my upper back." I said stuttering.

The girl grabbed my hair and reached for my holster and grabbed a kunai. The mysterious was tempted to slice Ashe's throat, but realized at how pure Ashe was and just sliced her hair. She got up and began to walk away. "Do you think I'll see you again?" I asked,

She looked back at me and smiled, "I'm pretty sure we'll meet again." and left,

"Fuck I didn't ask for her name." I yelled out loud and remembered that scroll that was hidden in the forest I got up and decided to find it.

After about an hour of searching I found a tree that looked very different from the rest. This tree was wider and had this mysterious aura coming from it at the stump of the tree I saw the scroll. As I walked my way closer I felt bloodlust and power I wanted it... I grabbed the scroll and unrolled and saw one person's name and fingerprints in blood, but it was so old I couldn't read it.

"How the fuck does this thing... Oh! There's instruction, I swear I'm a blonde sometimes." I laughed nervously (I love blondes so if you're offended please let me know, so I can change it.) "Ok so apply name and finger prints in self's blood." I grabbed a kunai and cut my thump and wrote my name in then I applied blood to my fingers and pressed down. "So is that it?" I decided to use a jutsu to shrink the scroll to pocket size and went back to Tazuna's house.

I was about to walk into the room, everyone was having dinner and then I remembered about my haircut... I felt nervous and Kakashi sensed my presence.

"You coming in here Ashe?" asked Kakashi, I slowly walked in saw everyone's jaw drop, even Sasuke's.

"Is it that bad?" I asked looking down,

"I like it." said Naruto,

"Well, I love it.

"Don't try to give her better compliments, she's my cousin!" yelled Naruto

"Shut it!" Sakura yelled puching Naruto

"Your both annoying so shut up!" I yelled at them and they both sat down, I sat next to Sakura and Sasuke was blushing at me and I looked at him then he looked away.

"Alright that's weird, I'm going to bed." I said grabbing a piece of bread and waving at them.

"Night." all of them said

I went to the room and took off my shirt and replaced it with my tank top and laid in bed, I heard the door open and rolled over and saw it was Sakura. She smiled at me and laid with me. "You look so beautiful." whispered Sakura making me hide my under the covers and she pulled them back down. We both stared at each others eyes until Sakura kissed my lips and just cuddled with me and Sakura was so warm so I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up and saw that Sakura was getting ready to leave, but I was so tired and I didn't know why, I sat up and looked at her with my eyes half way closed. "Sakura come here." I said in a groggy voice she looked at me and laughed

Sakura sat at the edge of the bed and smiled, "Go back to sleep we'll be back in a few hours," she gave me a quick kiss on my head and she got up to leave.

"Sakura stay with me, please?" I said yawning, Sakura kissed me on my lips and I wrapped my arms around her to deepen the kiss. She stopped kissing me and stuck her tongue out.

"Later. I have to go."

"Wake Naruto up as well, I know he's still asleep" I said

Sakura groaned and walked out the door, a few seconds later I heard them both yelling and I laughed. I laid back down and closed my eyes and continued to sleep,

I awoke to the sound of Tsunami screaming and Inari's crying I quickly got up and grabbed my rod. I decided to jump out the window cause doors are too mainstream as I jumped out I saw Inari on the floor passed out. What a bitch I know right?

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the swordsman,

"I'm a Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves." I yelled at

"You said that the four of them would be at the bridge with that bitch and Zabuza!" yelled the swordsman, I took advantage of them arguing and smacked one of them on their head and knocked him out the other guy was surprised and drew his sword and charged at me, he aimed for my legs and I responded by jumping up and doing a 360 kick to his temple and made him fly in to the water. I walked next to Tsunami and saw she was recovering.

"Thank you," she said and got up,

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked worrying,

"Go your friends they might need you." said Tsunami, I nodded and dashed towards the bridge.

**(Land of Tea.)**

"Excuse me have you seen this young girl?" asked Joseph

"Are you a fucking pedophile?" asked the woman scurrying.

"I should have seen that coming." said Joseph letting out a heavy sigh,

"I've seen her, some large man took her." said an old man coming from around the corner, he was frail and using a cane to walk around.

"Can you tell me what he looked like?" asked Joseph

"Tall, muscular he looked like you, but older he also had the Kiragakura headband. I assume a relative? Oh he also took a raven haired and a red head." said the old man, Joseph eyes widen at this news...

Joseph handed the man a few thousand ryos "Here, which way did he go?"

The man pointed over towards the north, Joseph bowed and quickly dashed towards the direction.

"I hope I'm not too late." said Joseph to himself focusing more chakra to his feet to make him go at supersonic speeds.

**(Construction site)**

I decided to stalk the site from the water I saw Naruto and Sasuke getting their asses kicked, Kakashi was facing Zabuza it was hard to see them. Sakura was protecting Tazuna. Ok so this ninja in the mask is pretty quick so I have to time this attack. Sasuke kicked the water in the air and I felt this masked ninja touch the water and prepared my jutsu, Sasuke kicked the water in the air again and I shot my jutsu **Water Style: Liquid Bullet **as I shot it hit the ninja in the chest and made him fly out of his jutsu.

Zabuza looked back and everyone was shocked, I came into the battle behind the masked ninja. It was time to show the jutsu Kakashi after a few handsigns. **Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu**. The water from the sea and ground soon encased the masked ninja in a prison.

"Ashe?" asked Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi,

I smiled at them, "I figured you guys would miss me so much. Well here I am."

"You bitch!" yelled Zabuza making me dig into my ear, Zabuza disappeared and was in front of me and he attempted to raise his sword, but still had the dogs attached to his arms. **Lightning Blade, **Kakashi struck Zabuza straight threw his abdomen and sprayed blood on my face and the masked ninja's mask floated off her faced and I remembered her face from the forest. I quickly undid the jutsu and saw her crawling and throwing up water to reach Zabuza's body right before he hit the ground, she began crying and cradling his body and I felt really bad. Before we could help her we saw a short man with a cane and a bunch of henchmen.

"Gato! What are you doing here?" said the girl,

"I thought you two might need help and I'm also severing our ties and after we kill them. Well your also dead." said Gato signaling his men to attack,

"You bastard!" said the girl spitting her teeth

"What? It's just business." he smiled at us, Zabuza couldn't move his arms, he began to chew through his bandages,

"Kid hand me a kunai, you there Daughter of the Lion, give my sword to your father, he's the only one I trust with it! " yelled Zabuza, Naruto looked at Kakashi before he gave him a nod and threw his knife to Zabuza.

"Take care of Haku for me." he said right when he caught the kunai in his mouth and charged at the enemy I saw Haku about to run after him and I grabbed her wrist and held her.

"Let go please!" cried Haku trying to break free from my grasp, Kakashi saw me struggling to keep her there and he just smacked the back of her neck with a chop and knocked her out. I looked back and saw Zabuza cut through Gato's men like they were just meat prepared for a sandwich. Zabuza was taking cuts and slashes he was impaled in multiple places ribs, spine, legs, arms, he was getting decimated however he was taking a lot of people with him, when he was within range of Gato he fell to the ground.

"Is this all from the so called 'Demon of the Mist'?" laughed Gato, and we heard Zabuza's maniacal laugh and lunged in and slit Gato's troat and continued to cut Gato up until he flew into the ocean. Zabuza dropped the Kunai and the left over men that Gato had were furious and drew their weapons. Zabuza was on the floor about to die and I walked next to my teammates to prepare to fight the incoming onslaught.

"Do you guys really want to face 4 shinobi?" I asked, some of them started shaking in fear, but most of them laughed.

"Make it 5." said Haku wiping the tears from her eyes and grabbing senbon,

"And us!" said a crowd of people showing up I looked behind us and saw Inari in front of this mob of villagers.

"When did the kid finally grow some balls?" I asked to everyone, Haku smiled at my joke

Naruto popped his knuckles "Let's kick their asses!"

A bunch of the mercaneries gave up the fight and replaced the workers that Zabuza had wounded and killed, Tazuna had named the bridge "The Great Naruto Bridge" because Naruto had restored faith in Inari. We buried Zabuza on a cliffside overlooking the bridge where he made his final stand. Haku looked at Kakashi who was carrying Zabuza's sword.

"Ashe can't carry it, so I have to carry it. Anyway what are you going to do now?"

"Well I have no place to go..." said Haku looking at me.

"No worries you can become a Leaf Shinobi and you can stay at my place." I told Haku

Haku facial expression was in between joy and depression, "Are you sure? Is it even allowed?"

I nodded, "My dad is in charge of all Shinobi the Third Hokage instilled to him that power. Plus we have too many rooms in the house so yea. Welcome to the Ōtsutsukifamily Haku." I extended my hand and Haku took shook it.

**(Road Back to Konoha)**

It was a good three day journey, Haku and I bonded over things like food, clothes, favorite books, etc. She was really sweet and a dork at the same time.

"Sakura wanna go shopping?" I asked

Sakura smiled and walked up towards me then whispered, "I'm going to rip them off later."

Sakura saw me blush and look away, she began to laugh at my sudden embarrassment.

**(Konoha, Hokage Tower)**

"We're back." said Kakashi, as we all entered, I looked around and didn't see my dad,

"Lord Hokage, where is my father?" I asked, I really wanted to ask him about this scroll and I wanted to see him again we were gone for about a month. Plus I needed his advice with relationships... I wish mom was here.

"I sent him out on an S-rank mission." said the Hokage,

Kakashi widened his eyes, "Lord Hokage, Joseph has not been in an combat mission for years!"

The Third sighed, "I know, Anko was raising a shit storm about this and if his wife was here..." he shivered at the thought, "However, he is one of the strongest ninja history, I trust in him and you should as well." he finished his sentence with puffing his pipe and blowing smoke out. Kakashi resigned in thought. The Third Hokage saw the girl in the back hiding he felt her murderous presence, but also sensed goodness mixed with depression, "Who is she?"

Haku walked up in front and Hiruzen saw the headband

"A mist ninja?" asked Hiruzen,

"Yes, former mist ninja. I was a companion and student of Zabuza Momochi." said Haku

"The Zabuza Momochi? One of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist!? asked Iruka standing, Haku looked sad at when he said that. Hiruzen saw this and gestured Iruka to sit down.

"I can see the Executioner's blade, usually that sword stays in the mist not anywhere else. Why is it here." asked Hiruzen,

"Zabuza wanted dad to have it." I said

Hiruzen nodded, "Makes sense since they both killed the previous user,"

Haku widened her eyes, "Your dad knew Zabuza?" she asked me, I shrugged

"Joseph and Zabuza teamed up once to take down four of the swordsman. Joseph allowed Zabuza to take a sword and Joseph took the three of them and sealed them in a scroll." said Kakashi,

"Why?" I asked,

"Because they are insanely strong, we were in war against the Village of the Mist, Stones, and Cloud. We were allied with the Sand village and still are." said Kakashi, remembering when Joseph came back with bandages all over him and Rin was crying and banging on his chest.

"What do you want to do?" asked Hiruzen looking at Haku,

She was thinking about this for a while... "I want to become a leaf shinobi,"

"I see... Well I believe Joseph will evaluate you whenever he gets back, until then we will have to watch you. Study for his evaluation it will deal with Leaf History, combat, tactics, jutsu, etcetera" said Hiruzen

**(Shopping District)**

I bought a jacket that had a hood with it, it was black. But, I requested our clan symbol on the back of it, so I have to pick up soon. I bought some purple trouser (_like the trousers for Chunin and Jonin) _Sakura bought some random stuff she didn't need, the real reason why we went shopping was for Haku. But, she liked her outfit we told her it needs to be more feminine, so we took her cuffs out of her hair and allowed her hair to flow freely, Sakura added some pink lipstick on her and our jaw dropped she was beautiful. Haku blushed and looked away, she realized that we were staring at her for a while.

"I-I-I'm going to get us some drinks, I'll be back!" yelled an embarrassed Haku and ran off.

Sakura handed me a bag, "I got you a gift."

I cocked my head and gave her a smile when I reached and pulled the gift out I saw this pink knit cap that had the headband engraved into it. I loved it, and I gave Sakura a quick peck on the lips.

"I remember you always used to wear these in the academy, plus you'll look cute in it with your short hair." said Sakura standing next to me and whispered in my ear "I got something for you later, and you're going to enjoy it too." Sakura licked my neck and eventually sucked it causing me too let out a soft moan. Sakura pushed me into an alley, and began to attack my lips and my neck. She began to massage my breast, I felt my nipples begin to harden through my bra. "Take off your bra, but keep your shirt on." demanded Sakura. I looked at her and raised my right eyebrow; I did it and Sakura pulled out these two small pink pills and tape. Sakura placed it the small pills on my nipples and I gasped because they were cold. She eventually taped them and pulled out a remote and pressed a button; the pink pills began to vibrate and caused me to moan loudly, Sakura quickly kissed my mouth so people won't come into the alley. Sakura continued to kiss me and have a tongue battle for about 10 minutes, I was really close to my release and she knew this so she stopped the small thingies; and walked towards the market square where we were supposed to meet up with Haku.

"Sakura that wasn't very nice." I panted trying to regain my posture, Sakura looked back and stuck her tongue out and walked off. "I hate you." I mumbled. When we met up we saw Haku eating some dango. When she saw us she got up and waved at us still chowing down on her dango,

"These things are delicious!" yelled Haku grabbing her last set of dango.

"Auntie Anko, loves those." I said

"I can find something more delicious..." said Sakura giving me a wink

"You're incorrigible." I said as we walked back towards the residential district.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I saw that you guys are reading my dirty chapters... Pervs :P anyway thank you guys so much for le support and I have been reading some manga lately because I haven't done that in years. I've been reading Akame ga Kiru and my feels are all sad and messed up now :( /3 it feels like Game of Thrones and yea that's my Author's note**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**(Some random forest.)**

"I really wish I had someone from the Inuzuka clan or Aburame Clan; haven't had to track anything for a while..." said Joseph, he groaned at the idea of actually working to find stuff. As Joseph continued to dash towards the direction that he was given he saw a broken branch and a marking on a tree. Joseph went down and studied this marking. "This is made from a kunai and from the direction this cut was made from... They went that way." said Joseph before he stepped in something soft, he looked down and saw a teddy bear that had it's eye missing. When Joseph picked it up, he turned it around and saw a card attached to it's back. "_Property of Shion U._" Joseph placed the teddy bear in his backpack.

"Well things have just gotten serious, I need to move quickly!" said Joseph dashing to his destination.

**(Yamanaka Shop)**

I walked in the shop to see Ino working behind the counter, "Hey Ino."

"Ashe you're back!" said Ino giving me a long hug and I returned it and we stood there for a good minute. "So I heard what happened, you were in a coma for a day? Did you also cut your hair?" she added touching my cheek.

"Yea I cut it. Naruto?" I asked, and she nodded

"That idiot is trying to say he defeated 100 ninja." said Ino facepalming herself,

I giggled at this, "Were you worried about me?"

Ino sighed and gave me a serious look, "Yes you dipshit, you're my best friend." Ino gave me another hug and she shaking and I heard sobs.

"Ino, hey it's ok I'm right here." I said rubbing her back and held her tight. She smelled like flowers and her perfume it was strong, but sweet.

"Promise me. you'll be careful." said Ino,

"Yea I promise. Come on you still owe me a date." I said sticking my tongue out and making her blush.

"Let me just get my wallet." said Ino placing her wallet in her pocket and we were off.

"Ashe let's go in there!" she said pointing at a lingerie shop and dragging me in there.

Ugh she took at least 15 different outfits and made me wait there like a boyfriend... I don't know why, but I feel like I'm going to pay for this. After Ino was done trying her stuff on she grabbed something else and handed it to me and I raised my eyebrow and she smiled.

"Go try this on Freckles." she said pushing me into the changing room she closed the curtain so I would be by myself. "I want to see when you're done." she called from the other side, I rolled my eyes and felt embarrassment crawling to my face. It was a 3-piece outfit the colors were purple and red on the corset, the panties were black laced and the stockings had straps connecting to the corset.

"I can't believe I'm wearing one of these." I mumbled, I took my knit cap of and walked out of the changing room... Ino's jaw dropped and she was staring a little too much. I bit my lip, looked away, and grabbed my forearm. Ino got up and walked up to me and she was scanning everything. "Ino you're embarrassing me..." I whispered,

Ino smiled, "You look hot. I'm buying this for you; and that pose you did kind of turned me on." she mumbled at the end making us blush and we looked at each other and laughed. We went to a ice cream parlor I ordered a milkshake and Ino ordered the "Ultimate Kunoichi Special", it contained five scopes of different ice cream with whip cream covered in caramel syrup and a cherry on top. We sat in the back booth cause we just wanted privacy and we talked about clothes and sports Ino mentioned stuff about boys and relationships.

"So have you had your first kiss yet?" asked Ino and I smiled and blushed at this question, "Oooo who's the guy?" I looked down and stirred it with my straw.

"It wasn't a guy..." I said in a low voice

When I looked up from my milkshake she was in front of my face, I could smell her perfume and her hair... That's what smelled like flowers, grey eyes were connecting with sapphire eyes. I leaned in closer,

"Have you had your first kiss?" I asked,

"No, I might just let Shikamaru be my first." said Ino finishing her diabetic disaster, I looked at the clock and saw I was about two hours late to meet up with the squad.

"Ino I have to meet up with everyone, so I'll see you soon?" I said putting 500 ryo on the table and waving to Ino as I left.

When I got to the bridge I saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looking bored. "Where were you!?" yelled/asked Naruto,

"Calm down I was just doing stuff. Plus Kakashi would be late so I figured I could too." I said

"That's a terrible habit you're going to develop." said Sasuke,

"I don't care I'm still earlier than Kakashi. Plus why should you care you are not my dad or mom." I replied, Sasuke started fuming,

"If your mom was here that is. She could be dead." said Sasuke smirking, that hit a nerve in me and Naruto,

"You're one to talk. Loner." I said turning my back on him and Sasuke grabbed a kunai and attempted to attack me, but before that Kakashi grabbed his wrist and blocked my elbow.

"What are you two doing?" asked letting both of us go Kakashi, Sasuke spat on the floor and looked me,

Sakura was looking at both of us with worry in her eyes, while Naruto was clenching fist hard. Kakashi saw this and figured what happened, The rest of our missions involved us walking dogs and weeding just basic chores.

"You idiot! I've been trying to grow some special herbs!" said the gardening lady and Naruto was on his knees apologizing, I sighed and walked to the lady,

"I can help you plant some of your herbs." I said smiling,

"I can't pay you for this." she said,

"I'm doing it for free." I said grabbing the seeds and some tools.

"It will take you hours to do." she said,

"Don't worry I got help." I smirked, Naruto looked at me and started run away.

"I wasn't even talking about him..." I said, Sakura stayed behind and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left to go meet up with everyone else. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, I summoned eight clones and we immediately got to work. I was there for about 40 minutes and it was hot as hell. The lady gave me some lemonade and she gave me 2,000 ryo for my work. As I was walking towards my home I heard a kid's scream and Naruto's yelling, I looked from around the corner and saw Konohamaru being held by a man in a... Is that onesie? But of course, I saw Naruto was being useless. I quickly gathered my chakra and dashed to this person and grabbed his wrist and squeezed until I heard a pop and he released him.

"You bitch!" he yelled,

"That's rude. However I don't think you want to mess with the Grandson of the Third Hokage." I said, the onesie man just laughed,

"That old man can't do shit." he said unwrapping his object on his back,

"What did you say!?" I snapped, and reached for a kunai, and threw it to a branch near Sasuke.

"Heh you're pretty good." said a voice he disappeared and reappeared in front of us. This man had short spikey red hair and a tattoo on his head; and was wearring a gourd on his back.

"So are you, normal genin like us wouldn't have noticed you and Sasuke over there until you make your presence known."

"I am Gaara of the Desert, who might you be?" he asked,

"Ashe Ōtsutsuki, who might they be?" I asked pointing at the one I almost fought and the blonde.

"This is Kankuro my brother and Temari my sister." said Gaara turning around before Sakura stepped up,

"I know that you guys are Wind Shinobi, but why are you here?" she asked,

"For the Chunin Exams, duh." Temari said and walked off with her family.

"Ashe what are those?" asked Naruto,

I sighed, "These are tests that make Genin into Chunin."

Naruto had a sudden spark and I gave up and went home Sakura wanted to hang out, but I told her I would tomorrow, I saw Sakura pout. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. When I arrived home I saw Haku in a tank top and some shorts,

"Welcome home, Ashe." said Haku looking at her book diligently,

"I'm home. Still studying?" I asked going to the kitchen,

"Yea!" she yelled from the other room,

"What do you want for dinner?" Iasked,

"Mackerel, with miso soup and white rice. Please?"

"Got it."

After dinner I decided to grab a notepad and just write about recent events, Zabuza and Haku, Sakura kissing me, the sex I had with Sakura, Gaara, and the upcoming Chunin exams. I lost track of time, I wrote about 17 pages full of this. I decided to take a break and go shower. I saw Haku asleep on the couch.

"Haku come on, let's get you to bed." I said,

"Carry me." Haku said and I giggled at this, I carried her bridal style and went up the stairs and placed her in her new room. It wasn't as big as mine, she wanted the room in our west wing. Our estate is pretty big we have west and east wing (No one resides in), the main section (Kitchen, Living, Dining Rooms.) we have a training ground and behind our house is the forest... Well our house is in the forest protected by Konoha's barrier. When my dad is stressed he either goes to his study or the lake to fish or meditate. I laid down and felt exhausted again, I eventually fell asleep and had the strangest dream ever...

"_Finally you're here." said an ominous voice,_

_"Who are you?" I asked noticing we're in a snowy place,_

_"I'm a summon, and you made a contract with me. Remember?" said the voice_

_"Oh yea you're the scroll I signed in that forest."_

_"Indeed and I sense you have untapped potential, I have gone through your memories and seen your potential at becoming a great shinobi, I also think you may become stronger than your father himself." said the voice_

_"How?" I asked being interested,_

_"There is something called Senjutsu it is a technique where you absorb the energy around you and manifest it into your chakra and making you powerful, however it takes time to master this technique."_

_"How long?" I asked_

_"Usually a few years." It replied_

_"A FEW YEARS!? Ain't nobody got time for that!" I yelled_

_"Well we could speed it up for about a year..." it said._

_"Oh that's so much better! Also when I summon you, I need to know the signs and your name don't I?" I asked and the voice gave a chuckle._

_"Oh but you already know my name, you just have to remember!" The voice said and large teeth were about to attack me._

I woke up with a start covered in sweat. "What the fuck?" I murmured putting face in my hands. I heard a light tap on my window and looked to see Kakashi-sensei there. I slid my window open and he handed me a slip of paper.

"This is your registration form for the Chunin Exams, we figure that you needed sleep and by the looks of it you probably didn't. Are you ok?" asked Kakashi with a look of... somewhat worry on his face.

"Yea just a bad dream, I suppose." I said

"Well ok then just sign that and go to the academy tomorrow ok?" he said and left, I threw the paper on my desk and went to the bathroom and washed my face off and looked in the mirror. I stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes then went back into my room to fill out this application.

Name: Ashe Ōtsutsuki

Age: 12

Team number/members/Teacher: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha #7 and Kakashi Hatake

As I finished this form I sensed someone behind me and it felt like Iruka-sensei's chakra, but it felt like he was holding a weapon.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing?" I asked turning around to see a transformed version.

"So your sensory skills are really good, Kakashi and your dad told me." he said,

"Thanks for the praise, but why were you a Grass shinobi?"

"The Lord Hokage wanted us to test the 10 of you so here I am. Now I have to report back to him. Good luck Ashe." said Iruka and disappeared,

The rest of the day I just hung out with Haku and helped her understand the Will of Fire. Basics of shinobi hand to hand combat (Konoha Style) and our tactics

"Haku should try to be in the ANBU Black Ops." I said,

"Why?" asked Haku,

"You have some skills for being in ANBU weren't you a part of that for Kirigakure?"

"No, not really Zabuza just taught me what he knew."

"But doesn't that mean you have those skills?"

"Yes, I don't know what your getting at..."

"Fine, forget it play dumb then," I said and Haku just nudged me with her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at me. I flipped her off and went to my room and dived into my bed (CoD Black Ops II style). "Ugh I am so bored!" I yelled

"SOUNDS LIKE A PERSONAL PROBLEM!" yelled Haku from downstairs, That did it, I went downstairs and saw Haku laughing until I ran after her, Haku quickly started running and laughing cause I couldn't catch her. We were in kitchen and I tackled her and we both hit the ground and she was still giggling at me. I was on top of her and pinned her arms with my knees I grabbed the water bottle and twisted the cap open and attempted to splash her but nothing came out but little drops.

"That's weird I swear there was some in here." I raised the water bottle above so the light will it. The water was frozen and I looked and saw Haku holding a handsign up and she was smiling. "Haku don't you do i-." I was interrupted by the cold water coming down and splashing me, Haku was protected cause focused the water into only hitting me. I was cold,wet and shivering uncontrollably. "You s-s-s-suck s-s-so m-much. Achoo!" I sneezed at the end of my sentence and Haku couldn't stop laughing and she got up and offered me her hand and I took it she saw me shivering really bad and hugged me really tight. Haku was really warm.

"Come on let's get you in the bath, I'll make dinner." said Haku and we slowly backed into the bathing area, Haku left as soon as we got in the bathing room. I sat in the ginormous tub for a good half hour. As I enjoyed being in the warm water I smelled something delicious. I walked into the dressing room and put on a crop top (a shirt that reveals the belly) and some satin pants. I came into the kitchen and saw so much food it could feed all the Akimichi clan.

"Haku... This is a lot of food." I said sweating a little bit,

"This isn't for us all I'm giving some to the orphanage tomorrow, want to help?" asked Haku

"Sure only for the morning, I have the Chunin Exams in the morning." I said,

"Oh? I think you'll pass." said Haku, We ate silently for a couple of minutes, "So you and Sakura huh?" said Haku making me spit all my water out and choking. "I was kidding, but now I know you're lesbian." giggled Haku,

"You're an ass." I said,

"Really a lot guys have been staring at it. So maybe I have one, don't worry you'll have one eventually." teased Haku,

"I think you hate me plus you're not that much older than me." I said,

"Don't be jealous cause you're flat on both sides." said Haku,

"You're not even bigger!" I yelled blushing, Haku lifted her shirt and showed off her C cup breasts, My mouth was hanging open in shock of seeing her breast. They were paler than mine and so much bigger. I tried to grab and she quickly pulled her shirt down.

"Sorry Ashe, but I'm not like that." said Haku smiling and finishing her food,

"So have you had sex before?" I asked,

"Well of course. Not with Zabuza, but there were some times I would get bored and find a boy around my age and yea... Why are you asking me these things?" asked Haku grinning at this,

"I don't know... So Haku where are your parents?" I asked and Haku's face turned grim and I noticed, "Haku you don't have to answer it, I should have been more considerate."

Haku shook her head, "No I should tell you, I originally was from the Yuki clan in the Village Hidden in the Mist. My clan was destroyed so it was only my mom and I. I began to show signs of our clans Kekkai Genkai. Which as you know is Ice Release; my mother wanted me to stop it immediately. However, my father despised us shinobi and anything related to jutsu. He rallied the villagers and formed a mob and killed my mother. I barely made it out of there alive. I was on the streets for a year stealing and robbing just to survive. I was on the bridge one day and I was only wearing rags, the temperature was -19 degrees and he found me. (Zabuza is implied just so you know.) Once when Haku finished telling me her story I immediately hugged her and didn't let go of her. Haku didn't know she was crying since she started talking about this.

Haku eventually went to bed and I laid in my bed just thinking about the dream. But, I was mostly thinking about Sakura I didn't see her all day today.

"Damnit, who would have thought I would be this anxious to see someone." I mumbled, I got up and walked to Sakura's house seeing as it's the middle of the night I couldn't use the front door so I just jumped to her window and saw her writing in a journal. I lightly tapped the glass and she looked and smiled at me.

Sakura opened her window, "Ashe what are you doing here? It's the middl-" I interrupted her by placing my lips onto hers. Sakura was dumbfounded but eventually smiled.

"I missed you." I whispered and Sakura quickly pulled me into her room and dragged me to her bed. "Eager much aren't we?" I asked as she stripped me down,

"Maybe a little bit." said Sakura kissing me,

The following morning we both woke up early and headed towards the Academy, Sasuke and Naruto were there in front of the main door.

"You two are finally here." said Naruto walking in with Sakura, leaving me and Sasuke alone

"We need to work together as a team, if we want to pass. We can settle our differences after this like real shinobi." I said,

Sasuke smiled, "Fine by me."

"Let's do this, and kick some ass." I said walking inside the Academy


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Name: Yuu Hokori **_

_**Looks: Long White Hair, Purple Eyes, Tanned Skin.**_

_**Relationships from oldest to youngest: Carter Akiyama (Half Brother), Joseph **__**Ōtsutsuki (Half Brother), ? (Half Sister), ? (Full Sister) **_

_**Alias: The Strategist**_

_**Age: 17 years of age**_

_**Birthday: December 25 (reason of white hair :) )**_

_**Affiliation: Hidden Village in the Sand**_

_**Rank: Chunin (Squad Leader), Academy Teacher, (2nd Command of Medical Division)**_

_**Chakra Nature: Wind, Medical and Taijutsu Specialist**_

_**Bio: Youngest of the 5 siblings, Yuu has already reached the Swift Kekkei Genkai and is the Chunin General of the Hidden Sand. Yuu is also a teacher at their academy. During the time of peace and tranquility Yuu has demonstrated her knowledge in many different subjects and has been recognized as the "The Strategist". Her strategies are even better than Shikaku and have shown to outsmart him as well.**_

_**(The night before the Exam.)**_

"Oh you guys are back." said Yuu, smiling at the three Genin,

"Hello Hokori-sensei." they all mumbled.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuu,

"Nothing, but Gaara is in destroy mode..." said Kankuro

"Wait, what? Why?" asked Yuu raising an eyebrow,

"He met some girl named Ashe Ōtsutsuki..." said Temari,

Yuu's face turned into shock and surprise mostly anger, "Gaara you cannot kill her."

Gaara looked back with surprise, "Why not?"

"She's my niece."

"So that's why you don't want to partake in this plan." said a voice by the window,

"Baki; I had a feeling you were watching." said Yuu,

"Heh, so who's the family members here?" asked Baki grinning with excitement.

Yuu looked down at her Oolong tea, "Joseph Ōtsutsuki, Shizune Ōtsutsuki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ashe Ōtsutsuki..." Baki's face turned to horror,

"The Lion of Konoha and the Lady of Poison (if anyone has a better and more bad ass nickname for Shizune please pm me...)

"Are they supposed to scare us?" asked Temari and Kankuro

Baki looked at them like they were stupid and sighed, "Does two... Are some of the greatest shinobi of the previous generation. Joseph is known for his battles and heroics, he is also the general of all the Jonin in this country not just Konoha. His wife Shizune is the niece of Dan Kato some sort of hero during the Second Great Shinobi War. Those two did S and A rank missions for both Konoha and our village and never failed."

"They are also my family, if anything happens to them I will hold you responsible and kill you." said Yuu releasing a murderous intent and made the room hard to breathe in.

"I understand... However Joseph and Shizune are not here." and with that Baki left,

"Ok you need to sleep all of you. Now!" said an aggravated Yuu, they all complied and, Yuu went to her room and looked out the window. "I hope you're ok, brother..."

"Yuu?" said Temari entering the room,

"Hmm?" asked Yuu not breaking contact from the moon,

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, just thinking a little bit."

"About what?"

"My family." whispered Yuu, Temari sat next to her and placed her head on Yuu's shoulder. "It's just I haven't seen Joseph since I turned 13 and that was at the Chunin Exams. He was always the nice one out of everyone else, sometimes he would sing and cook. Cheer me up when I was sad, give me advice for things I had a hard time with."

Temari just sat there and listened to Yuu talk about her family, her brothers and sisters. How Carter was about to be a father. They had shared some laughter about some stories Joseph told; for example Naruto well everyone knows how he is... Yuu eventually fell asleep with Temari still on her shoulder. "_I'm going to say hi to Ashe and Naruto tomorrow."_

**(Present)**

Sasuke and I entered and saw Naruto hugging a very tanned lady with beautiful long white hair. "Ashe look who's here!" yelled Naruto,

Sakura came over and asked who it was, "I don't know I can't see her face.", when she turned around I instantly remembered who she was and ran over to her and tackled her to the ground in a very loving way... *cough* "I missed you so much!" I yelled embracing her tightly,

"Haha, Ashe you're going to kill me." she giggled,

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sasuke looking at us, we both stood up and she quickly fixed her Sunagakure outfit,

"Oh right, Sakura and Sasuke this is my Aunt Yuu." I said smiling at her,

"As in Yuu Hokori? The Strategist?" came a random shinobi, Sasuke and Sakura eyes widen at hearing her alias.

"Ashe not only are you related to Joseph, but the Strategist? asked Sakura,

"Hmm? Is that bad?" I asked,

"No it just means your family is bad ass..." she said, patting me on my head and making me blush,

"So you two eh?" said Yuu pointing at me and Sakura, Sakura pulled me and Yuu into an empty classroom,

"What the hell?!" whispered Sakura clearly angry,

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Yuu being completely oblivious,

"I'm in here too, so I guess I did something wrong." I mumbled,

"No what? Ashe shut up!" said an aggravated Sakura, I replied by putting my arms in the air like I gave up and took a seat in the closest desk and saw both of them bickering well actually Sakura was just talking and Yuu just listened, Sakura eventually grabbed me and dragged me all the way to the second floor, "Ugh!" Sakura groaned, we caught up to Naruto and Sasuke only to see Sasuke arguing with someone,

"We leave for maybe 10 minutes just to see you arguing with someone? Tsk tsk, disappointment." I said at Sasuke,

"Shut up!" said Sasuke,

"Well I don't know what you guys are going on about. However, should you two really be messing with us Genin? Aren't you both Chunins?" I said,

"Heh, your father did tell us your sensory skills were exemplary." said the shinobi with bandages over his face.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Sasuke yelled and charged right at him, all of a sudden a green blur appeared and stopped Sasuke's kick. "Who the hell are you?"

"Lee? I thought you said you wanted to keep a low profile." said a brunette shinobi, "Ah wait I remember you from my store." said the girl looking at me,

"You are Tenten, right?" I asked remembering her hairstyle,

"Yeah! I'm glad you remember." Tenten smiled at me and a boy with long hair showed up,

"Tenten! Lee! Let's go."

As we walked into the room on the third floor , "I want you to face me one on one, Sasuke Uchiha!" said Lee on the balcony staring down at us

"You want to fight me right here and now, huh?" said Sasuke dismissing this challenge,

"Yes! My name is Rock Lee." Lee vaulted down and placed his left arm behind his back and opened palm in front of himself,

"Oh that's interesting." said Sasuke yawning,

"Everyone is talking about how great the Uchiha Clan is. I want to see if it's true, I figured you would be a great test for me; and also..." Lee looked at Sakura, "Ooooh Sakura, I LOVE YOU!" began Lee causing Sakura to scream,

"HAHAHAHA!" I fell onto my knees grasping my stomach,

"NO! THAT HAIRCUT IS DISGUSTING NOT TO MENTION THOSE EYEBROWS!" yelled Sakura shivering at this sudden confession, Lee blew Sakura a kiss and I swear you can see them they were shaped like a heart and floated towards Sakura. "AHHHH!" Sakura dodged the first then Lee sent a barrage of floating kisses and Sakura dodged them as if her life depended on them.

"Very nice reflexes." said Lee giving her a thumbs up, Naruto was giving Lee a glare as if he wanted to fight,

"You want to fight a person from the Uchiha Clan? You must be more stupider than you look, but that's impossible." said Sasuke, "However I will teach you... The Hard Way!" said Sasuke and Lee smiled at this,

"HOLD IT!" yelled Naruto, and we all looked at him. Naruto's vein was bulging out of his head, "I get him first!" stated Naruto,

"Go for it." said Sasuke, Naruto as if on cue charged at Lee,

"He's going to lose..." I said making Sakura and Sasuke stare at me, and since I am always right. Lee dodged Naruto's attack,

**Leaf Whirlwind**, Naruto spun into the wall and SLAM he was knocked out,

"Told you didn't I?" I smirked at them,

"Go check on Naruto." said Sasuke,

"Got it." I said, and ran towards Naruto to make sure the nitwit wasn't that badly injured. I gave Sakura and Sasuke and thumps up and saw Sasuke in the air and Lee underneath. "_I had a feeling that Sasuke would lose, but I didn't think it would be this quickly..."_ I thought, Naruto was coming to.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto causing me to punch him in the head,

"Shut it! You're going to make me deaf!"

"Hehe sorry, Ashe. Hey, let's go get some Ramen after this."

"You just got knocked out and you want to get food?"

"Yea!"

"Naruto don't ever change," I said giving a smile and he just grinned at me. Once we heard something hit the wall we both looked at that direction and saw Lee's bandages stuck by a... Is that a pinwheel? Then we saw a poof of smoke all four us looked, but Lee was sweating profusely.

"LEE! You know that jutsu is forbidden!" yelled a turtle,

"Ashe that's a tortoise." said Sakura wrapping her arm around me

"How'd you know that I thought that was a turtle?" I asked in surprise,

Sakura stuck her tongue out "I know you that well."

"Oh really?" I said giving her a sly grin,

Sakura whispered in to my ear, "Yea. I do I can show you later."

"Oh, Ms. Haruno what are you showing me later?" I whispered back to her

"Wait and find out." Sakura bit on my earlobe causing me to shudder and take a sharp breath,

"Hey guys!" Naruto ran over to us, he noticed how my face was red, "You ok?"

"Yea." I looked at Sakura and she gave me a nod, "Naruto later when we get home I need to talk to you."

"Enter Gai-Sensei!" yelled the turtle or tortoise... whatever it is, another large poof, a man that looked like another Lee showed up,

"Oh heeeeelllllll no I'm out. Peace." I said walking towards the examination room, I bumped into something that wasn't

"Now young lady, I know your dad taught you some manners."

"How did you get over here so quickly?!" I asked shocked,

"My name Might Gai, I beat Kakashi with a record of 49 wins and 47 loses."

"If you faced Kakashi, that means you faced my father."

"Errr..."

"Zero wins?" I asked,

"Now look here! The Power of Youth was strong with all of us back then! I must say I was close to beating him three times."

"Oh..." I had a smile, "How many times did he win?"

"Now look here young lady! I kept trying even though I lose. That is my lecture of the day!" Guy looked at Lee in disappointment "Alright Lee! Here's your punishment!" Guy literally just punched him in the face causing all of us to drop our jaws, then he started to cry with Lee. I began to tug at everyone's shirts and pointed we should go. As we headed towards the testing room we saw Kakashi leaning against,

"You're all here. Good. These trials will test your abilities in more than one way. Sakura I'm the proudest of you the most." said Kakashi, causing me to look at her. Sakura noticed it and looked away. "Remember to stick together and works as a _team_." said Kakashi looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "Good luck." he finished and did a handsign and disappeared with a poof of smoke causing most of us to cough.

"Sometimes he's a dick." I said swatting the smoke away.

"I think he does it to annoy you." said Sasuke walking towards the door

"I'm glad that I wasn't the only one thinking that." Naruto said also by the door,

"Oh so she's finally catching on!" Sakura teased me,

"Oooo, you guys are assholes. I sense a conspiracy brewing." I said smiling at them and opened the door to what would change us as a team.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Let the Trials Begin

"Listen up maggots! This is going to be a written exam with 9 questions and a special one near the end. If you get caught cheating you and your team will be disqualified! If you talk, your team is disqualified! Everyone starts at a perfect score of an 100. However, if one of teammates fail. Well you will be disqualified!" yelled the Interrogator,

"Well shit we have Naruto, so this going to end badly..." I muttered out and heard Ino giggle at this,

"Hold on! You're basically setting all of us to fail!" yelled a very angry girlfriend of mine,

"Well don't fail, Genin! Now sit down." said Ibiki, Sakura complied, but I can tell she was pissed.

"So Ashe?" Ino whispered, scooting closer to me.

"Mmm?" I asked, and she got closer to my ear, "When am I going to see you in lingerie again?"

"Ino... Stop it's embarrassing." I whispered and placing my head into the desk. Ino started to giggle at my blushing,

Ibiki looked at the both of us and you can see his vein on his head, "You two! Stop gossiping!" we both looked at each other and smiled, "Yes sir!" Ibiki nodded "BEGIN!"

**(Forest Outside of the Land of Fire)**

Joseph was walking through the dark forest, sensing the beasts that were stalking him as he went onward. As he let out a sigh, he felt a strange presence that seemed to get closer and spun around to have a kunai near his throat. "Oh you're good." said Joseph, the hooded figure looked down to see a kunai at their side.

"As expected from the Lion of the Third Shinobi War, Joseph Ōtsutsuki." said the hooded figure. Joseph looked at the figure in a questioning face... "Oh you don't know who I am..." the figured laughed and lowered their kunai and Joseph did the same, "It's been a long time, huh? as the figured removed her hood, it showed a woman around Joseph's age and had slick black and hair with a tint of blue, but had striking blue eyes.

Joseph gave her a blank look and thought about it for a few minutes... Once Joseph figured it out he pointed at her, "Ah Neihara is that you?"

"You're still a jack ass!" Neihara yelled at him attempting to kick him in his face, "How do you forget an old teammate?!" Neihara grabbed him by his flak jacket and placed her head onto it.

Joseph sighed and hugged her, "I thought you were gone." he whispered to her. Joseph ended the hug and looked at her cheek, "You still have the scar?" Joseph said giving her that stupid smile he gave everyone.

"It's a scar it won't go away. Anyway... I see that you're married." Neihara pointed out looking at his ring.

Joseph smiled when he looked at it, "Yea... I am"

Neihara looked at him and smiled, "If just looking at your ring makes you smile. She must be special. Now spill who is it?"

"Remember the girl you punched in the face?" asked Joseph,

"Errr... Which one was that? I punched a lot of people." said Neihara,

"Yea I know, but um... Let's see she was small, short hair, adorable smile, always wore a black kimono, oh and flat chested."

"TOMBOY ZUNE?!" Neihara started dying of laughter,

"Hey..." Joseph said giving her a look, "That's my wife." Neihara came up to Joseph and whispered into his ear "So how good is she in bed?" Joseph had blushed extremely hard to this, "I see... Well I'm glad you found someone that you love and care for so deeply. But I am trying to save my family."

Joseph gave her a look and flashed her a smile, "So you're finally getting laid?" now it was Neihara's turn to turn crimson. "I'm just kidding don't kill me. Are you after this girl right here?" he asked handing her a picture.

"Joseph why are you after her?!"

"Because I have to protect her. I fear my brother has already taken her and is heading back to the Cloud Village. We must make haste..."

"Wait, brother you had one?

Joseph sighed and looked at her, "Carter the Destroyer…" Neihara's face turned completely into horror. "Joseph! We must go save them!" yelled Neihara turning to dash and was prevented by Joseph who grabbed her wrist. "Let go!"

"What did you mean by 'them'?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"You know that the girl is the daughter of the Legendary Sannin. But there is another girl with red hair, she barely turned 14." Neihara explained as she folded her arms, "She's an Uzumaki one of the last." She gave a heavy sigh,

"What?! There is another?" said Joseph in shock, Neihara gave him a nod, "So three legendary clan members travelling in one group? That would be a hell of a squad if you taught them." Neihara laughed at this and nudged her old friend, "I'd be a bad ass teacher."

Joseph laughed at this as well "Sure you'd wind up getting the squad killed on a D-Rank mission." Neihara gave him an offended look, "Gosh you're such a dick."

"True, but this will be like old times, huh?" Said Joseph who gave Neihara a wink and dashed off,

**(Somewhere in the Country)**

"Achoo!" Shizune sneezed a loud, "Bless you Shizune." Said her teacher,

"Ah thank you, Lady Tsunade." Shizune said rubbing her nose, "I think my idiot of a husband is talking about me."

"I still don't know how you two fell in love, he's way too good for you." Tsunade said flipping through her book and sighed,

"Geez thanks Tsunade. But still I love him, and my daughter as well as Naruto." Shizune retorted, Tsunade smirked because she knows how to purposely get on her student's nerves,

"Ugh he could have gotten some real tits, and not a cork board."

"I hate you." said Shizune, giving a loud stressed sighed

"Mhm, if you did you wouldn't be here. Are you ok?" asked Tsunade understanding her stress,

"No I am not Lady Tsunade. I miss my daughter and nephew. I miss my home. I miss my friends. Most of all my husband." Shizune said laying down on her futon and rose her hand in the air to look at her ring. As Shizune closed her eyes.

_"Are you sure you want to marry me?" asked a younger Shizune with hair that reached her back, Joseph just smiled at her, "No, I want to marry a monkey with six legs and no arms." Shizune playfully punched his arm, "Ugh I don't know how I managed to be with you for three years." Both of them were in a clearing on the outskirts of Konoha that had a small lake next to it. The trees were beginning to bloom due to the new Spring season._

_Joseph rested his forehead on hers and sighed he intertwined their fingers together, "You are the love of my life, Shizu. I will love you even after death shall come up upon me."_

_Shizune's heart began to melt and tears started to roll down her cheeks, "If you were to die then I shall join you. __Don't leave me ever. Promise me, Joseph." as Joseph wiped her tears away with his thumb and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Joseph." Shizune said in a whisper and looked up into his brown eyes and saw his gold irises due to the sun shining on them._

_"I promise Shizu. I will never le-." Joseph was interrupted by being tackled and fell to the ground, he propped himself on his elbows, "Ow... Shizu what's wro-" he was interrupted again, but this time by Shizune's soft lips. Shizune slowly moved down to Joseph's neck and began nipping at it. His breathing became short, "Hey we can't here." he whispered,_

_"I don't care. I just want to be with you." Shizune whispered back, cupping her Fiancé's cheeks._

"_Isn't that the point of being married, dork?" Joseph asked, Shizune ignored his comment and continued down his neck, causing him to groan, "I can play this game too." said Joseph biting her earlobe softly making Shizune shudder in pleasure as he kept nibbling on her lobe. Joseph began to undo Shizune's belt to her kimono (Because I don't know what it is called.) and reached inside to find one of her now hardening nipples. Shizune's face was beat red, and was breathing heavily. Joseph slowly rolled both of them over, so that he was on top of her, Shizune just stared into his eyes for what seemed like hours, "I love you, Shizu." Joseph leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss, Shizune on the other couldn't wait anymore, she quickly took off Joseph's shirt never breaking contact with his lips and to her sudden realization her shirt was also discarded as well. Soon there was a pile of clothes, leaving both of them in feeling the cool breeze of the new season hitting there nude bodies. Shizune quickly maneuvered herself to have Joseph laying on his back. "Shizu, relax we'll take it slow." Joseph said holding her sides and gave her a soft smile. "Ok. Let's take it slow." Shizune raised herself so she'll be in a squatting position and aligned herself over Joseph's hard cock, when she looked at Joseph he was giving that 'smirk'. "DON'T YOU EVEN THI-" she didn't get to finish it before getting rammed by his cock. Shizune was having an orgasm, her eyes were rolled to the back of head; her mouth was open. Joseph leaned to kiss her neck, "Y-y-you're an asshole." Shizune panted, Joseph chucked._

"_Sorry, Shizu." He said, Shizune groaned, "Ready?", and Shizune just nodded and started to roll her hips causing Joseph to groan, they kept at it for a good hour or so… (Just about they did a lot of positions I'll let you guys think about it) Joseph was on top of Shizune thrusting in a slow rhythm. "Joseph. I'm close. Really close." Shizune moaned having her arm on her face,_

_Joseph pinned Shizune's hands over her head, "You always. Cover your face when you cum. Let me see you." Joseph said in breaths, Shizune stared into his eyes she saw compassion and love in his eyes. Shizune knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life. "Shizu cum for me. Shizu… Shizune! _

"Shizune time to wake!" yelled an annoyed woman, Shizune's eyes popped open and felt exhausted, and sexually aroused from one of her most intimate moments,

"Lady Tsunade, when did I fall asleep?" asked Shizune, Tsunade walked over to her assistant and sat next to her, "Get some rest." Said Tsunade giving her quick kiss on her forehead, causing Shizune to blush. As Tsunade was about to leave the room, "Leave my money with me." Shizune said giving her teacher a deadpan expression,

Tsunade gave a nervous laugh "Now, now Shizune what do you mean?" Shizune sighed and gave her a wave, "Thanks Shizune!" and with that Tsunade left her student. Shizune just laid back down and let a heavy sigh, "I miss you." She said in a low voice. Tsunade was standing outside the and heard what she had said. "Baka... You're a hopeless romantic."

**Flashback**

_"You better not hurt her. IF you do I will kill you! said a rather drunk Sannin, Joseph was sweating because he knows that when she's drunk you won't know how she will act. "Lady Tsunade, I won't hurt her. Trust me. I care for her. A lot._

_Tsunade smiled as she looked at Shizune who fell asleep after one drink of sake, "Thank you though."Shizune sleepily leaned her head against Joseph's shoulder,_

_Joseph smiled at her, "For what?"_

"_You know ever since you two have been working together she's had so much fun, and she's been smiling like fool since you two got together. You know how abusive Genma was." Joseph's face had turned sour and felt his anger rising. "Yea, yea I do." He added gripping his cup, "I was still being hospitalized when he decided to give her that __**mark**__." Said Joseph in spite his anger was beginning to control his emotions, Tsunade felt how cold the room got all of a sudden,_

**End Flashback**

"I hope I never piss him off like that. That chakra was immense. But I can still kick his ass."

**(Ōtstsuki Estate) **

Haku had just gotten out of the shower and felt relieved, she had gotten used to living in their house. Haku walked over to the kitchen to make herself some lunch, "I see that you are getting used to this place." Said a woman, causing Haku to scream, the woman began to laugh at her reaction, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare the shit out of you!

"Well if you didn't sneak up on someone you wouldn't have scared the 'shit out of me'!" yelled an angry Haku, the lady laughed and nodded, "Who are you?"

"I'm Anko Mitarashi the sexiest lady in this village." said the Jonin doing a rather erotic pose. Haku just stood there dumbfounded,

"What are you doing?" Haku asked,

"What you don't like what you see?" asked Anko,

Now it Haku's time to laugh, "I don't roll that way. So, I see that you have the Hidden Leaf headband."

Anko looked at her and smiled, "Yea I'm a Tokubetsu Jonin and a Chunin Exam proctor." This caught the attention of Haku, "Shouldn't you be there and not here?" Anko walked to the dining room table already knowing where everything is at, and opened the door to the courtyard. "I have a few minutes, plus I like to make a dynamic entrance." Anko said having some sweet dango in her hands. Haku took a seat across from Anko, "Can I ask you something?" and nodded, "What do Chunin Exams consist of?" Haku asked,

Anko threw her naked stick to the Sakura tree outside, and lodged it in perfectly "The first part of the Chunin Exams is usually a written exam. The questions on those are meant for Chunin and high level ninjas." Haku was about to say something, but Anko interrupted. "You are set against impossible tasks where you can't cheat. But the whole thing is to cheat, but not to get caught. The Second Exam is basically an all-out battle. Where you attempt to survive as a team, with enemies all around, so you have to be alert. Then the Third and Final exam is a 1 on 1 fight."

Haku was taking the information down, "So when Lord Ōtstsuki gets back I will have to do all that?"

Anko shook her head, "No, his test compose of… Well actually yea. You will have to do a written test and fight 1 on 1 then have a team, unfortunately there is no one here available. You may just do the 1 on 1 and be a spare for a team." Haku sighed at this answer, "Anyway I have to go. My time to shine." Said Anko doing the **Body Flicker Technique** and disappeared.

**(Ashe POV)**

Naruto had given everyone some confidence with his little speech causing me to smile. "That, loser." I said resting my head on Ino's shoulder. "A-a-Ashe what are you doing?" Ino whispered having a blush on her cheeks. "Ino shh. I'm tired and I know you copied Sakura." I said causing Ino to stammer her excuse, "Its fine, just let me rest for a bit." I said wearingly, I soon felt Ino's head on mine giving me warmth.

"Can I ask you something?" Ino asked,

"Well you technically asked me a question. I really don't want to be smart ass, so what's up?" I asked,

Ino sighed, "I finally kissed someone. But it was by accident!" she said rather loudly causing my ears to ache, I rammed my head up to hit her chin. Then she jammed her chin onto my head causing me to cry a little, "Ow! Ino what the hell!" I growled at her, I was about to tackle her before I was dropped kicked by my aunt.

"Ashe!" Ino yelled covering her mouth seeing her best friend knocked out. "Team 7!" all the members rose up. "Take Ashe to the Training Ground seeing as I accidentally knocked her out." Sakura walked over to my unconscious body and touched my face and sighed, "Idiot."

**(A few hours later)**

I felt something poke my finger and swatted it away, but it kept poking... "Naruto leave me alone." I said, I heard a feminine giggle, "Wake up we're about to start the second exam." I opened my left eye to see Sakura smiling at me, "Ugh my aunt is a douche." I groaned rubbing my chest. From the distance I heard her yell at me causing me to smile like an idiot. "So what's your relationship with her?" Sakura asked,

Naruto came by, "She's my uncle's close friend. They both fought in the Battle of Kishigakure." He answered. Sakura was shocked, "So you do know some shit, huh? I just thought you were an idiot." Naruto gave a shocked expression, "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked,

I gave Sakura a look and she gave me a nod, "Sakura and I are… going to eat after this, you coming?" Sakura gave me a weird look and I avoided her stare. "Oh yea sure, Ramen!" I smiled at him and accepted it, with that he was gone, Sakura kept giving me the stare and eventually I felt something suck on my neck causing me to groan. "Mmm. Sakura" I gasped out, looking at her and placed a kiss on her lips when I went for another she backed away and gave me 'the stare' "I didn't want to tell him yet…" I reluctantly let out, and Sakura stood in front of me. I saw her hand reach for mine and I took it. I was surprised by how strong she was.

Sasuke and Naruto came to us, "They're letting people in let's go!" said Naruto, Sasuke held up a scroll that was beige and had on it 'Heaven' I grabbed a random scroll I had in my pouch and transformed it to look similar the one we had, and I tossed it to Sasuke and he tossed the real one to me, "That's smart! Can I have one too?" I tossed Naruto one and he looked like he was so excited to have some paper.

"You ready?" Sasuke said, receiving a nod from me as we walked into the Forest of Death

**Please Review &amp; Tell me what missions you guys want**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Shit. Shit. Shit. We got separated by a snake." Ashe muttered as she dashed away, "Now I'm getting chased by these three Genin." **Wind Style: Dancing Blades** Ashe felt something coming after her and grabbed a branch above her to swing upward; to see where she previously completely turned in to logs and fall towards the floor, "They're trying to kill me. Like what the fuck."

"Get over here you bitch!" the random spiky haired genin yelled,

Ashe began to do handsigns, "Kiss my ass!" **Water Style: Severing Wave Jutsu **a high compressed beam of water came out of her mouth and focused it at where he was and actually hit him, his arm was severed and blood shot out of his now limbless arm. "You're going to pay for that." Another one said as Ashe turned around to receive a powerful kick to her side and heard a sickening crack to her rib cage, and resulting her hitting the tree powerfully causing the wood to split. The side of her head was bleeding. "Damn that hurt." She said grabbing her side.

The man that kicked her was covered in bandages, and was wearing a strait jacket that bound his arm and donned the Village of Wood headband around his neck. (A/N they do not have wood style. Except their Kage. Mostly have wind and water) "Tch." Ashe said as she charged at him in Taijutsu and realized that he was extremely good in this field, Ashe attempted to do a quick jab at his throat, but was blocked by his shin. Ashe reached towards her staff and placed her chakra in to it making it extend, but felt something fly towards them and jumped back to see the tree get sliced in half, **Water Style: Water Dragon Bomb**, Ashe said as a Dragon developed from the moisture of the trees and went towards the two Wood ninjas to see the Dragon explode as it hit contact causing their eye sight be blinded. Ashe then did a symbol in a form of a cross. "Naruto would love this." **Shadow Clone Jutsu** Ashe only created two and gave them both a nod, she decided to make a tactical retreat to recover and treat her wounds. "Damnit. He broke two ribs." she groaned as she reached for some leaves and inspected it. "These have some natural healing properties. From these crystals... Ashe said as she remembered her mother's words,

_"Ashe whenever your wounded look for these leaves. They have a good healing essence in them that will close any scrapes or cuts in a few minutes... However it's going to sting a lot." Shizune said as she crushed the leave and some liquid had dripped on to her finger and slowly placed it on Ashe's lip and she began to tear up, "Hey it's ok you're being very strong." Shizune said softly and gave her a comforting smile._

_Ashe looked at her and wiped her face, "Will you teach me medical jutsus when I am older, mum?" and Shizune gave her another confident smile. The door opened and Ashe got happy "Dad!" she yelled running to where the door was and gave him a hug. Shizune sighed as she walked to her husband and gave him a quick kiss, "Talk to her." She said, and went upstairs to the bedroom._

"_Did you get into another fight Frecks?" he asked,_

"_They were picking on Naruto. They keep calling him a __**monster**_ _or the __**Murderer of the Fourth Hokage**__. I'm not going to let them pick on him! He's my family too! I will not abandon him ever. I'm going to protect." Ashe said with a serious look. Joseph smiled at her and knelt in front of her and lifted her right hand. He examined the bruises on there and grabbed some ointment and rubbed it on there. "Ashe sometimes violence isn't always the answer. Yes it works, but not all the time, there will be times where you won't always beat someone with your fists; mostly with words can defeat the strongest of enemies." he said know wrapping her hand in bandages and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "What do you want for dinner?" he yelled knowing that would make Naruto come out from hiding. Shizune also came out of nowhere._

_"You!" she said having a vein on her forehead coming out of the bedroom. "I'm going to hurt you!" she said chasing him, Joseph and Ashe both had a sweat drop on the back of their heads. Naruto hid behind Joseph and gave him a nervous smile. "Joseph. Move. Now. He Painted on the Stone FACES AGAIN." _

_"Now. Now Shizu, its fine." he said feeling Shizune's aura which he slowly backed away from, he let Naruto and Ashe out the door. _

Ashe slowly dabbed the herbal liquid on the cut on the side of her head and felt the tears well up in her eyes, "Shit it still hurts." As she finished applying it she began to feel the pressure from the side of her head to fade quickly. One of her clones appeared in front of her, and placed a scroll that they needed in front of her. "Thanks you can go now." She said and released the jutsu, just so that she can rest. However she felt a familiar chakra, but it was so... dark. "This is Sasuke's. Shit." once she stood up she felt one of clones disappear and saw all the memories of it. "Tch. Now I have to get further away from them."

_**"Hey kid. Make a clone and send it as a distraction."**_ Said that voice,

"No shit Sherlock." **Shadow Clone Jutsu** the clones knew what to do as Ashe went to go see what was up with Sasuke, and she couldn't feel Naruto's chakra which caused her to worry. "Damnit. Naruto please be ok. I'm on my way." Ashe started to quickly dash towards them.

(Timeskip)

Ashe saw Sakura hugging Sasuke from behind for some reason. Her heart started to ache when she saw this, Ashe was tackled from the side, not knowing who it is she was scared. Her mouth was covered, but she remembered the scent and some soft blonde hair was lightly on grazing her face, "Where were you? she asked, causing Ashe to look away, "I was separated and attacked." Ino placed her hand on the dry blood that had been there when she was attacked, and got up to walk away. "Ino." Ashe said causing her to stop,

"Just meet us at the tower." Ino said and dashed off with the rest of our team, Ashe ran towards her teammates to see Sakura's face completely... not the regular one Sasuke had scratches and bruises. While Naruto was completely knocked out and decided to check on him first. She kneeled in front of him to hear his light sleeping. "I was worried about you..." Ashe mumbled and was tackled on her bad side. Causing her to groan in pain.

"Are you hurt?" asked Sakura, gazing into her pained eyes, Ashe smiled at her and tucked some loose behind her ears. "Meh, not really. Just a couple of broken ribs." she said. Sasuke suddenly walked over to where they were,

"Could have used your help. Idiot." said Sasuke, and he had let out a heavy sigh. "Orochimaru took our scroll." he said causing Ashe's face to turn pale even more than she is naturally; causing the two of them to look at her. Sasuke broke the silence; "You know him or her?!" he asked.

"He's one of the Legendary Sannin. He is... **was** a student of the Third Hokage. If he's here; it won't be a pleasant reunion for the village. Oh and I have both scrolls actually."

**(Haku POV)**

Haku sat in Ichiraku enjoying some Shrimp ramen, "I'm surprised that Naruto hasn't got you hooked on Pork ramen. Ah I'll take some beef ramen. Please." Sad a silver haired man,

"Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here? Haku asked,

"What? I can't enjoy some ramen?" he said, pulling out a book and opened up and started reading it. Haku was curious and she looked over to see what it was, "She was bounded in leather staps and his hot breath made her nip-" Kakashi quickly closed his book, Haku was beat red. "This book isn't meant for minors, Haku." Kakashi said,

"Why do you read those books?" she asked, Kakashi had finished his ramen and got up. "Why not? He asked, and then disappeared with a swirl of leaves. "Tch he answered it with a question." Haku groaned as she slurped her ramen.

"So Haku what are you going to do when you become a shinobi of the Leaf Village?" asked Ayame taking Kakashi's empty bowl. Haku still wanted to think of what she wanted to do, she already knows that she'll be placed as a Chunin or a Jonin which the Third Hokage had guaranteed her. She might even be a ANBU Black ops kunoichi

"I don't know yet; to be completely honest. What about you are you going to inherit the shop? Naruto would love it." Haku said placing her chopsticks on top of the bowl.

"Yes, I do. Eventually I'm going to travel around the country and serve our ramen. Yet I ha-" Ayame was interrupted by the sound of a trash can falling in the back, "Stupid cats." She mumbled, Haku decided to check it out, she saw Anko collapsed and sweating profusely.

"Anko! Hey what's wrong?!" she said kneeling next to her seeing her neck red with three tomoe right there." She touched her head and felt a fever,

"Ötstuski… Estate… Study get the scroll." Anko said in a weak voice, Haku picked her up in a piggy back form, she then dashed towards the Estate/Compound, Anko was burning up. "Hang on. Almost there." she said as she took the rooftops to the Estate. Once in sight she did what Anko would do and dove straight through the window.

**(Somewhere)**

"I have this feeling someone broke through my damn window... Anko!" Joseph looked behind him,

"Stop being weird let's go!"

**(Back to Haku &amp; Anko)**

Haku had successfully found the scroll that Anko was talking about. She undid the scroll and saw the handsigns. A lot of them were odd and not the regular ones. As soon as she finished the handsigns; a green chakra showed up on her index, middle, and ring fingers. "Ok… Now it wants me to place these on the tomoe. She slowly aligned herself with it and placed it on there, steam came out and Anko yelled in agony. "Anko it's ok! It is almost over." Haku said as she watched Anko curl up in pain; she held onto Haku's wrist until the green chakra slowly began to fade.

"T-t-thank you Haku. I owe you some Dango." Anko said as she slowly got up, "I have to go see the Hokage. Stay here." She stated and dashed towards the Tower in the Forest of Death.

**(Preliminary Matches)**

"I want to congratulate on everyone that had survived the hellacious forest. However there are still a lot of you. So we need to _eliminate_ some participants. We will do a one on one battle; whoever is chosen on the monitor will have to face each other. For example, if Kurenai and Asuma's name were to show up they would have to *cough* fight each other." Said the proctor pointing at the screen behind him.

(A/N: Skipping through because everyone knows who won and lost so. Naruto won against Kiba; however, he started to feel really sick all of a sudden. Sasuke beat that one guy. Shikamaru won. Sakura and Ino both lost.)

"Hey." I said looking at Sakura slowly stirring, she groned and massaged her jaw where Ino had left an imprint of her fist, "Ashe… Hey what happened?" she asked sitting up, and grabbed a piece of my hair, "Your hair is getting longer." She said causing me to smile, "and yours is short." I said giving her quick kiss on her forehead, "But you and Ino both knocked each other out. I'm sorry Sakura." I said looking at her bandaged hand,

Sakura smiled at me, "Why are you sorry? We were both disqualified, but you still have a shot at being a Chunin." She said causing me to look away,

"It's not right if I become a Chunin and you weren't, so I don't want to…" I was interrupted by Sakura's soft lips on mine causing me to stay quite. "Sakura…" I whispered,

"That's my name." she said sticking her tongue out then her face turned serious. "Be a Chunin for me and your family. Make Lord and Lady Otstsuki proud. You wanted to be a teacher like your aunt right? Become a Chunin." She said laying back down facing me, "Do it for me…" her voice now a whisper as she held my hand, leaving us in a silence. The door had opened and she let go off my hand making me miss the warmth,

"Ashe Otstsuki. You're up." Said Kurenai-sensai. I nodded and gave Sakura a confident smile.

I walked into the Arena to see the guy I had used one of my jutsus perfectly fine. "Ah I get to face the bitch!" he yelled, causing me to smile.

"It's a shame that you are weak this is only going to take a minute." I said, his vein had popped out on his head signifying that he was pissed and charged at me. Oh how I love making people mad. "Let's do this."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Genin began to weave handsigns and took a sharp breath that expanded his chest. Once when he let out whatever was compressed it was powerful good thing I am a sensory type. As I tilted my head towards the side. I felt the wall suddenly implode on impact. "Hey that's a serious jutsu that could have killed me." I said grabbing my metal baton and placing it in between my thumbs and index finger that formed the Tiger sign.

_(Flashback time) _

"_Good. You're a fast learner Ashe." Her father complimented her. "You're able to sense where my strikes are going to head towards. However, what if I had two blades?" He asked placing the wooden blade in between his thumbs and index finger. In a blink of an eye he had two wooden blades and charged at his daughter. Ashe had quickly blocked a downward swing, but quickly saw the other blade coming from her side. There was no way she can block that one, she closed her eyes to wait for impact. But didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see the wooden blade in front of her face. Her father just laughed at her, "I am not going to hit you. If your mother came back to see you with bruises that came from me… I rather not think about it actually." He said sitting next to her. _

"_How did you make a copy of that… Oh the Clone Jutsu?" she asked,_

_Joseph smiled at her, "You blinked so you missed the other hand sign I did. I also did the Shadow Clone Jutsu on the wooden blade. The reason why the Shadow Clone Jutsu is forbidden is bec-_

"_Because the splitting of Chakra and before you know it you'll run out of chakra and possibly die." Ashe said,_

(Real Time)

Ashe quickly did the Shadow Clone Jutsu sign to make a perfect copy of the baton and began to put her chakra. "So are you ready to be my bitch?" I asked him, this guy was fuming that you can see the steam off his head. He lost his cool and charged at me. He saw that I had a smirk on my face and moved behind him and smacked the back of his head to make him fall.

"Damn you!" he yelled out and turned around,

"Too late." I said and finished my handsigns **Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu, **the Genin was soon encased by water that came from the moisture in the air.

All you can hear is mumbling within the bubble of water, "I'd be quiet if I were. Wouldn't want to waste oxygen. Ref I think the match is over." I said maintaining the jutsu. Hayate quickly came over and studied the technique and saw there was literally no way out of it. Only my hand could break the jutsu.

"I declare Ashe Ōtstsuki the winner of this match!" he said pointing at the screen,

"Whew." I sighed and placed my hand out of the bubble to let the idiot and he flopped out of it like a fish hitting dry land. The fool was coughing out water as I walked away from the arena. "You don't want to see who you will be facing?" Kurenai said leaning against the wall,

"I would love to, but I wasted most of my chakra with setting up that jutsu. I need to lay down for a bit." I said yawning. Kurenai nodded, "Well drink some Oolong tea and sleep for a good seven to eight hours tonight."

"I'll try to do my best." I said

"Oh, and you have one month to train and relax before the final trial." She said leaving to go back up to the viewing platform. I did a few handsigns and teleported back to my house. As soon as I took a step I fell straight to the floor. "Ok maybe using the teleportation jutsu was a bad idea."

"Having fun there?" a feminine voice asked, "Haku help me up. I wasted a bit too much of my chakra." I called to her. "Hmm. What's the magic word?" she said picking the dirt out of her nails. I let out a heavy sigh, "I guess you don't want dinner tonight. I suppose you'll have to eat out with_ Naruto_" I said emphasizing his name. Haku's body began to shiver, "You are literally no fun." She called out helping me up, "Thank you." I said kissing her cheek, only to receive a 'Mhm' from her making me giggle.

**(Shizune)**

"How the hell! Did _you _spend all that money in 3 hours!?" she yelled, you can see the steam coming off her head,

"Now, now Shizune everything is fine. We can win it back… One day." She smiled at her drinking her sake away. Shizune just threw her arms up and gave up, "You know before you were married and did all this romance stuff. You would always just try to do your best to cope with my decisions. Now, you show all this other sides, angry, goofy, drunk… kind of you're still a light-weight.

Shizune sighed and sat down on a bench outside of a dango shop. "Can we not talk about my love life right now? I'm not in the mood to be enlightened about how I used to be. Yes, being married can change you."

Tsunade sat right next to her drinking a cup of cool sake and had a stick of dango in her left hand. "Oh, that's good." She looked at Shizune and poured her a cup, "Here you need some." And was attempting to hand it to her and Shizune just gave her a poker face. "Uh… No thank you I don't really drink. You should know this."

"Shizune stop being a prune." Tsunade said knowing that calling her names gets under her skin really easily, Shizune let out a heavy sigh and took the cup clanking hers against Tsunade's. "Cheers."

**(Lord Otstsuki and Neihara.)**

"Shh." Neihara said in a low voice. Joseph hid behind a bush and looked at her. "Down there look. Bandits." She spat in pure disgust. Joseph knew why. Her parents sacrificed themselves to save her from becoming a slave. However that story is meant for a later time. "Like old times?" she asked and only receive a curt smile from Joseph.

"So when did your hair become gray?" he asked only to receive a stare.

"How long have you known?"

"Just when I first saw you. You should know you can't hide anything from me." He said. Neihara only gave him a smile and released the jutsu to show off silver hair. "You don't look too bad, just a bit older." He said sarcastically only to be receiving a kick into his face and fell out of the bush. "You know I'm going to kill you!"

In the distance the bandits stopped what they were doing and looked at the two with shock in their eyes. "Guys that _old_ lady is beating on that Shinobi." Neihara gave them the look of death while Joseph's soul was coming out through his mouth with the text _**I will meet you guys soon.**_ "Hey boss… What do we do? After a moment of silence they looked around and saw their boss already at least a mile gone. "BOSS!"

"Too late." Neihara said in front of them. **Earth Style: Prison of the Underworld** and all of them were encaged inside of cells made by the ground. Neihara activated her Sharigan and saw their boss at least 5 miles away from her. **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu** The boss was breathing since he's kind of on the hefty side. "Gotcha." A muffled sound came from the ground. "AAHHHH!"

Joseph walked over to see the damage and whisteled to what he saw, "Just like old time, huh?" he said reaching the back of his neck and popping his stiff joints.

Neihara gave him a toothy grin, "Glad you can still take a good beating."

"Neihara, was that my jutsu?" he asked leaning against, a tree. "Yes it was."

**(Otstsuki Estate**.)

I was sound asleep on my side it may have been a few hours… Hmm maybe 3 to 5 hours, it was peaceful until I felt weight on my hip. It wasn't Sakura or Haku they both feel light this is… something familiar more recent. "Ino stop eating at that Barbeque place." I mumbled. I believe I should have kept my mouth shut before Ino started jabbing at my sides knowing that it hurts and I'm… ticklish there. "Ino… stop. It's too much!" I gasped for breaths in between my words. She eventually stopped and gave me a stupid smile.

"Get dressed." She said hopping off my bed, "I'm hungry and think about what you're going to say before I attack you again."

I let out a small chuckle, "Can you help me to the restroom then. I wasted a lot of my chakra on the fight and the Second Test. "Yea. Come here." She said allowing me to lean and wrap my arm around her neck. "Whoa you're super light. Are you eating? This must be why you are so pale."

"Mmm. Sure. I guess?" I said hopping wit her to my shower. "Can you get me some clothes and a towel?" I asked closing the slide and turned the hot water on.

"Yea just give me a minute. Why do you guys have a huge place?" Ino called from the other side. Ino had to get the towel from the other side of the compound, "Hey Anko-Sensei." She said and paused "Why are you here?"

Anko sat at the table with Dango and Green Tea. "Oh, I'm best friends with Joseph and he always has food here." She stated,

Ino pointed at her, "So you come here to eat their food. Then go on with your day?!" all Anko got from that sentence was '_Freeloader'_ she stood "So you're saying that I'm a freaking freeloader? Look here brat. I am a Special Jonin that the Hokage deemed me worthy of that title." She said with a vein popping out of her head,

"Well I am the daughter of the Yamanaka Clan!" Ino yelled slamming her hands on table,

"Oh yea? I don't give a damn if you're the daughter of the Hokage!" Anko yelled back.

Haku and I walked in to the room seeing these two staring at each other with electricity going between them. I walked over to them and punched them both in the head, "Ow…" they both whinned,

"Thanks for getting me my towel. Waited 10 minutes for you. Jerk." I said patting my hair with a white towel. "Sorry Ashe, I forgot."

"Well are you ready I'm hungry." I said placing my hair in a loose ponytail. "Yea let's go." She said, "Haku I'll be back later, do you want anything?" I asked putting on some sandals. "Pork Ramen please." She replied, "K. I have to get Naruto some as well so if you want to meet me at Ichirakus's!"

"What time?!"

"Uhh…." I looked at Ino and she held up some fingers "8?"

"That's fine I'll see you there!"

With that I closed the doors and walked next to Ino the whole time. "It's been a while since we went out like this." I said in a low voice and looked at Ino. She was smiling the whole time, "Oh, I know last time we did this you tried on that lingerie for me." She said giving a wink causing me to blush, "Jerk… I did something embarrassing for you. Now tell me something embarrassing about you."

Ino's face turned red, "What? No. Absolutely not.!"

"Ino! I am invoking the Best Friend Clause!" I claimed, Ino was beyond red more like crimson,

Ino began to speak in a low voice "I... I have..."

"Have what? If you say that you kissed someone I'm going to go eat by myself." I said and Ino looked down onto the floor. But it was interrupted by Kurenai-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei, "Ashe Otstsuki! You are not supposed to be in bed!" she yelled

"Kurenai... They're young let them have fun." said Asuma blowing out his cigarette smoke. Causing me to smile and stare at the both of them. Kurenai looked away blushing and Asuma stared back at me. "Asuma don't look back at her."

"What why?" and then he looked at Ino and she was doing the same,

"I'll be fine. I have Ino with me." I said wrapping my arms around,

"Oy! Watch it!" Ino yelled back pinching my cheek, "Owwww! Stop!" I cried,

The rest of the day was pretty nice I still don't know what Ino was going to tell me. Oh, but trust me she'll tell me one way or another. Ino had to go home at like 6, so I wanted to surprise Haku by coming home a little early. I tiptoed in my sandals (I was o tempted to right In my Jordans.. Don't judge me lol) "Hey Haku. I'm home early are you ready to... go?" I asked looking in her room to see her and Anko on top of each other with Haku's breasts out of her tank top. "Ashe it's not what it looks like!" Haku and Anko both yelled at towards.

"I'm sorry to have intruded!" I yelled slamming the sliding door and quickly ran outside I didn't stop running until I was at the hospital. A nurse walked to me and smiled, "Are you here to see Naruto? Good because we need you to err... Come take a look." she said,

"What happened to him?" I asked as we stood in front of the door.

"Ah, well we don't know... We tried to do everything your father gave us some scrolls, but this is advanced. He'd have to take a look at that and we don't know when he'll back." she stated opening the door and walking me in. "So... Naruto is no longer a boy... But a girl. _She _has a female body." I looked at Naruto in wide eyes. He I mean she still had marks on her cheeks and the same blonde hair, but had red highlights now in her hair. The thing that really got to me was her tits, "Hey nurse, what size are these?" I asked grabbing a handful, causing Naruto to moan, "Uh... 36DD? He still has his penis. Have to say it's pretty big." she said causing both of us to blush, "Does he know?" and the nurse gave me a nod, "The Third and other Shinobi know. Lord Hokage has written a note and sent a bird to your father. He did not want to mention everything just that he has been cursed and transformed into a girl. "I see..." I said taking a seat next to the bed and held Naruto's hand. "Do you need anything?" she asked,

"Just some Miso Ramen with extra Chashu." I said pulling out my wallet and giving her the exact amount for it. Eventually I fell asleep sometime around 10 and woke up around three in the morning when I felt something warm cover my exposed back. I must have forgotten I was wearing a sleeveless shirt. "Mmm. Haku what are you doing here?" I asked groggily straightening myself in the chair and Haku pulled another chair, "I'm sorry about what you saw back at the Estate. We didn't know what happened one minute I was yelling at her then we made out and went to the room as you saw."

I rested my head against her shoulder and placed the blanket over us, "I'm not mad. I didn't know how to react, you told me that you didn't swing that way. So of course I would be shocked." Haku rested her head on to mine, "Sorry Ashe. I honestly don't know what happened."

"Mmm. It's fine don't worry about it. Now I'm going back to sleep." I whispered to her and moved closer causing her to gasp. "Idiot." She whispered and soon fell asleep.

**(Naruto)**

Naruto woke up due to the sun shining through the blinds and quickly covered her face. "I need to stretch my legs." She said kicking the covers over and saw Ashe and Haku both asleep. Naruto walked over and kissed them both on the cheek. "I'll see you guys back at home." She said walking towards the door to sign her discharge papers. "Ah, Naruto… Glad to see your awake." A voice came behind her,

"Kakashi-Sensei! What are you doing here?" she asked running to her teacher, "Well you and Sasuke are both in the hospital. Don't worry I told the village about what happened to you." He said patting her shoulder,

"Did you tell Oji yet?" Naruto asked fidgeting her fingers, and only received an eye smile from Kakashi, "He won't know until a month from now. We have tracking shinobi en route to meet him. Go get some training done. You're going to face Neji Hyuuga."

"Er… Who's that?" she asked rubbing the back of her head,

Kakashi let out a sigh, "You were gone by then. He's known as the Prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan also the rivals of the Otstsuki Clan. He put Hinata in the hospital."

"He did what!?" Naruto asked clenching her fists. She didn't know Hinata that well, but she was always there to support Naruto. Kakashi looked at her with eyes that could make a bandit feel sad, "She saw your fight and didn't want to give up even when she was at her limit. The Jonin even I had to step in."

Naruto took a seat on the bench out "What about Ashe? Did she win?"

"Yea hers was the quickest by far. She had to leave early as well. Wasted most of her Chakra during the Second Trial." Kakashi stated, "But, I got you a new trainer." He said moving to the side and Naruto gave out a sweat, "Absolutely not! I am not going to be trained by this pervert!" Naruto yelled out and Ebisu the Tokubetsu Jonin (Elite Ninja) quickly covered her mouth. "Hush! I will buy you some Ramen." He stated and quickly convinced persuaded Naruto to stay quiet.

"Kakashi I thank you for this opportunity for training one of your students. She will come back stronger than before." He stated giving him a quick bow and gestured Naruto to follow him, "Kakashi tells me that you are a good shinobi, but you are too rash and incompetent to a lot of things. How you passed the Written Exam is something I will never understand."

"Geez thanks…" Naruto said sarcastically trying to move her hair out of her face. "Damnit this is annoying." She threw her arms in the air and gave up. Ebisu looked at her and gave a smile, "What are you smiling about?"

"Go see your teammate Sakura Haruno."

"Why?"

"So she can help you adjust being a girl… Obviously, do you see what I mean?" Ebisu stated,

"Ugh! Ok. Where do I meet you to train?" she asked, Ebisu thought about it.

"The Hot Springs."

Naruto quickly turned herself around and went back towards the Residential District to meet Sakura. Everyone had their eyes on Naruto mostly lecherous eyes that creeped her out. As soon as she reached the door all you can hear was banging on the door Sakura quickly opened the door with an annoyed looked. "Naruto… Is that really you?" she then looked outside and saw the guys quickly disperse due to Sakura. "Come in."

Naruto quickly entered inside of the Haruno Household they made their way into her room. It is Narutos' first time in a girl's room that isn't Ashe's. Sakura had a very clean room that was pink all around with a large mirror at the wall. "Wow it's pretty in here." Naruto said to see Sakura smile. "Can you help me with this girl stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I haven't given someone a makeover since Ino and I were still close! Get undressed." Sakura said going into her closet.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked with a blush that covered her whole face.

"Just keep your underwear on."

Naruto slowly took off her clothes. Sakura turned around to see Naruto embarrassed and attempting to cover up her breasts. "Wow... You're a lot bigger than Ashe's and mine put together." Sakura said quickly looking at the tanned plumps of flesh with pretty big pink nipples. "You need a bra." she stated,

"Is that what girls wear?"

"Yea so our tits don't sag… Alright. Ready?" Sakura said and immediately began changing Naruto.

**(Ashe and Haku)**

Haku stood up and stretched out her limbs, "Ready? I could use an amazing bath!" Ashe gave a low groan and opened one eye softly, "No. Sit back here…" she said in a groggy voice "Plus we can go back home. The Bath is too far."

"Oh, stop being a bitch. Let's go!"

"Fine. You do know we need clothes?" Ashe asked,

"Eh… We're good they have kimonos. Don't you want to bring Sakura?" Haku asked knowing I was hiding my blush, "Aww, look at you. I knew that you and Sakura had a thing going on." Haku was leaning in her lips brushed on Ashe's ear, "Did you two do it?"

Ashe at this point quickly stood up, "S-s-shall we got to the bath house?"

"Awww." Haku cooed, "You're adorable when embarrassed. I hope you know when your gets back I'm gonna ask him if he has some stories." Haku smiled,

"Jerk." Ashe said before walking out with Haku giggling behind her.

**Well what did you guys think? Let me know in the review section also. I have Character information on my Deviantart now, but be warned that there is spoilers on there. So if you want to take a look it's BlackLionofHonor. Also I need some new OC's preferably from you guys. :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Training Begins!**

I let out a heavy sigh, this water was pretty relaxing. "So basically you're admitting that I was right?" Haku asked knowing my answer was going to be a no, yet that is a lie. "Hush…" I said enjoying the hot water. I felt a slight tapping on my shoulder and looked over, "So… Um… There is a creepy old dude giggling over there." She said pointing towards the wooden wall and saw a hole with an eye peeking out of it. "Haku. 4 o' clock. Hole. You see him?

"Oh yea. I got him." **Ice Style: Needle of Death.** A needle formed into Haku's hand and she quickly threw it to the hole. "You think you can get me?! HA! Behold the Great Toad Sage!" we heard from behind there and a poof that broke the Gate down. Leaving all of us girls wide eyed as our naked bodies were exposed to a creep. All I heard was screams including Haku and mine. "Get out of here pervert!" we all yelled at him and began throwing random objects at him. "Ladies please! I didn't mean to do it. I was being attacked."

"Bullshit!"

"Pervert!"

"Go die!"

As I heard everyone yelling and throwing stuff at this mysterious white haired man there was a massive poof of smoke. When it cleared there were ANBU members that showed up the most notable was a woman with long purple hair. "We have heard that there was a disturbance in the area!" she called out. There was a moment and she facepalmed her face, "Master Jiraiya… What are you doing?" she let out a heavy sigh,

"AH! Yugao! I was simply doing research for my book. Yea that's it!"

"Oy, what do you mean 'that's it'? Were you doing in pleasure?" Yugao said drawing her katana.

"Wait? Jiraiya? That name sounds familiar…" I said in a low voice, Haku gestured to me to leave and I nodded.

As we left the bath house, Haku wrapped her arms around me causing me to blush, "Hey! What are you doing?" I asked causing her to giggle at me, "You look so confused. What's wrong?" she asked,

"Yea just wondering about that weird pervert…" I said in a low voice.

"Eh. Don't worry about it Ashe." Haku said, I let out a sigh apparently that wore me out, "Hey I'm just going to head home. Naruto might be there."

"Wait! You need to train!" Haku yelled towards me. I looked at her and let out a sigh, "Gosh I feel like Shikamaru. I honestly feel tired lately, and I'm pretty sure Naruto needs me right now. Never leave the family's side." I said. "But, I'll go see if Kakashi will train me. Does that sound like a good plan?" I asked patting Haku on her shoulder and went to the hospital. The nurse from last night looked at me and gave me a smile,

"Came here to see Kakashi and let's see a Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked causing me to give a nod, "Follow me please." She said and went down the hallway and reached for the door, but it was being opened from the other side. "Hey Ashe. Why are you here? Didn't Kurenai specifically tell you not to be up and about?" Kakashi stated giving me his infamous eye smile.

I let out a nervous giggle, "Yea about that… I need someone to help me train for the Final Part of the Chunnin Exams." I said giving him a smile.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh, "I'm going to be training Sasuke, Ashe. Sorry I said that to Naruto earlier. I had to call in a favor for to train him I mean her…"

"Sensei you're too busy focusing on Sasuke instead of the rest of us… To be blunt and honest Sakura is the weakest among us. When they were separated from me in the forest, Ino told me what happened she couldn't protect them… She was going to be killed because she has no ninjutsu and taijutsu skills."

Kakashi's eye widened at this. He suddenly remembered when he was in a squad how they had dissolved. Rin had tried her best to keep the squad together, but after Obito had died she gave up. Joseph was in the front lines. Kakashi was in the Anbu Black Ops. Rin was helping the Shinobi that was injured. Each one of them earning fame. Kakashi was known as the Copy-Cat Ninja because of the Sharingan inherited to him. Rin was known for her skills with Healing Jutsus… Unfortunately she was not rewarded a title. Minato their sensei was known as the Yellow Flash due to his speed and teleportation all the enemy could see was a Flash of Yellow. Joseph was known as the Lion of Konoha for holding the front lines with his summoning. He stood at his position for a week with only 17 Shinobi without having any reinforcements or intel. That changed quickly when the Yellow Flash arrived.

"I understand Ashe. I will train everyone after the Chunnin Exams. Also we need to beca-" Kakashi was beginning to speak before he stopped I quickly turned around to see my pinkette best friend.

"So I'm just a burden to everyone?" Sakura let out a weak smile and her tears were flowing freely.

"Sakura. That's not what I meant!" I yelled out.

"You just said it!" Sakura quickly turned around and left me and Kakashi standing there. "Wait Sakura!" I called out running to her. I was running down a hallway and looked out the window and saw Sakura running outside. "Baka." I said opening a window and jumping out. Quick in pursuit. As much as I love Sakura she can be a pain. But, she means a lot to me. I looked ahead to see her not looking at where she's going and bumped into some Suna shinobi.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" he yelled quickly picking up Sakura with one hand. And drew his hand into fist ready to punch her; however, he was quickly interrupted by me drop kicking him in his face.

"Don't you dare think of touching her!" I yelled, quickly crouching over Sakura's depressed state. "Sakura…" I whispered touching her shoulder and she reacted by having a flinch.

"Ashe… See I'm useless. I can't do anything. Not to protect you, Naruto, Sasuke. I'm a worthless shinobi."

**(Yuu)**

"It's been a long time Hiruzen Sarutobi." The white haired Suna Shinobi walked in to the room and saw three older people standing next to the Third Hokage. "Is this a retirement committee?"

"I see she has the same impudent mouth like her brother." The man wrapped in bandages said. "Agreed. Joseph was enough." Said the lady.

The Third had let out a cough, "Now, that isn't what we asked you to come here for. Usually if the Lord Kazekage is here in Konoha we would have had a cup of tea. He has not shown his face here." Hiruzen said in a cold voice,

"Hm. What I have heard is that he sent the Genin and Jounin ahead of himself." Yuu said and the group looked at her,

"You said Genin and Jounin. Why is a Chunnin here?" asked the bandaged man,

"I have family here…" she stated giving a look "Are you accusing me of something?"

"Lord Hokage. I feel as if the Sand is conspiring against the Leaf." He whispered

"Danzo please. She can hear you." The Third said,

"You honestly think we would conspire against you? We've been allies for many years. Why would we attack you know?" Yuu said turning around. "I honestly don't know where the Lord Kazekage is…" she said leaving the door. Only to bump into someone taller than her. "Oh… Kakisha?"

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh, "It' Ka-ka-shi."

"Well Kakashi want to take a girl out for a good evening?" Yuu asked standing in front of him arms behind him.

Kakashi sighed and looked at her feeling a déjà vu coming back to him Yuu has always had this flirt to her that got on his nerves. He tried telling Joseph about it, but every time he did Yuu would be there to distract him. "No Yuu, I'm 10 years your senior."

"Tch, you said when I was 18 you'd give me a chance." Yuu said, heading down the hallway completely ignoring everyone else, "_Guess I'll go to the Compound. Haven't been there in years."_ Yuu thought. The road to the house was the same, some new shops had opened up. Konoha was a lot cleaner compared to Suna. Well… It is made out of sand pretty much, so I guess that's why. Yuu walked down the single road that was about a mile long so to get there would take about 15-20 minutes. Why? Her brother thought it would be nice to enjoy a walk in peace. And of course he was right, it was peaceful. The sun was setting and the moon was rising. The lanterns were beginning to light up as well. Yuu looked up towards the sky and starred at the stars as each one of them began to shine. "Ah that's Kami's hand right there." She said smiling,

"Glad to see your still into Astrology." Said a familiar voice,

"Hmm. I heard about that little incident at the hot springs. Still being a pervert, Jiraiya-sama?" Yuu asked

Jiraiya let out a small chuckle, "Trust me. It's going be another good story." He said grabbing manila folder out of his hakama, "Is this the manuscript?" Jiraiya gave her a quick nod, "I'll get started on it right away."

"Can you do me another favor as well?"

"Hmm?"

**15 minutes later**

"Get him out of here!" Ashe yelled at him while Haku was throwing random things.

"Enough!" Yuu yelled, causing their little tantrum to end abruptly. "Jiraiya is one of the Legendary Sannin. He fought in the Second Great War. He's trained your father and the Fourth Hokage."

Ashe stood there for a moment and snapped her fingers, "Ah now I remember you. It's been a long time." She said giving him a quick bow.

Jiraiya had a tick mark on his forehead, "You fool! How dare you forget the Almighty Toad Sage!"

"Yea, yea put a lid on it old man. I made Tonkatsu come and eat or sit outside and starve." Ashe said with Haku next to her, Yuu followed quickly leaving the legendary sage by himself, "You better save me some!"

It was well a good hour in dinner Yuu and Jiraiya were talking about their past missions and adventures. Jiraiya went on about this 'research' of his. "Ashe. How is your training going for the Finals?" Jiraya asked, Ashe simply let out a sigh,

"Well I was hoping Kakashi would help me prepare or train me. But he has Sasuke to deal with. Same with Naruto I heard."

"Well we could train you." Yuu said giving her an encouraging smile that cause Ashe to stand wide eyed, "Really?! That would be so awesome! I need to tell Naruto, I'll be right back!" she yelled running out the room, as Yuu and Jiraiya drank their sake. A loud thud was heard that caused Haku to run into the other room. "Ow…" Ashe groaned rubbing her back,

"Oh hey Ashe." Said a now somewhat taller girl with shorts on and hi… her regular jacket on. "Here." She said extending her hand and Ashe quickly pulled her wrist causing Naruto to fall on top of her. "Hey… Ashe?" she asked noticing that they were in an embrace. Yuu and Jiraiya walked into see the two family members. Jiraiya walked over to Yuu and gestured her to follow him. They had went towards Joseph's study.

"Why are we going to my brother's study?"

"Oh. Um. Why not?"

"You nosy little prick." Yuu whispered to him, as he looked at the door and chuckled at it. "What is it? Sealed?"

"Ah… My awesome apprentice." He said studying the door and held the door handle. Yuu stared intently at him. And Jiraiya turned the knob and walked in. "Ah there we go."

"Wow… You are an ass. I was hoping there was a complex fuinjutsu there or you would have been shocked."

Jiraiya ignored Yuu and walked over to the Oak desk and saw a single piece of paper. Yuu picked it up and read the following,

"_To Jiraiya,_

_ I figured you'd wind up showing up, I did not put any sealing jutsus on the door, window, ceiling, floor, vent… any other place you'd think of. I was hoping to train Naruto and Ashe when they'd get back from their C rank mission to the Land of Waves. Sarutobi-sensei told me he might do a Chunin Exams soon. Ashe needs to learn how to control her chakra more and just understand the environment. Naruto I wanted him to learn about his Chakra Nature. Also summoning since he is an Uzumaki I'm not too worried about his Chakra Control; actually scratch that please teach him. Anyway tell Yuu I said hello and miss her._

_Your student and friend, _

_Joseph __Ō__tstsuki_"

Yuu smiled at the note, "Miss you too brother. Anyway it seems like he has the chakra paper ready as well." Yuu said looking at Jiraiya holding a sheet only see it burn into ashes.

**~The next morning~**

"Alright time to wake up!" Yuu yelled banging pots together across the house. I looked at my alarm to see it was only 6 in the morning. "Ugh, Kami why did you abandon me like this?" I complained. I eventually got up after 10 minutes I opened my sliding door and saw her in the small clearing that collects fresh water from rain. Which is in the middle of our house (_Traditional Japanese Home)_ "Morning Ashe ready to train?"

"Are you giving me a choice if so I want to do it later…" I said attempting to slide my door to close, but Yuu was quick and placed her hand on it to prevent me from closing the door.

"I never said you had a choice. It was to be nice. Get your ass over here."

"No! Let me sleep." I said. Aunt Yuu and I had a little struggle over the door. I felt her putting chakra into her hand I did the same both competing over a door. Eventually we strained the door so much that it exploded and we both looked at the tiny bits of splinter all over the door.

"See what you did?"

"Oh this is my fault?!"

"Your dad is going to kill us…"

After about half an hour I successfully eaten breakfast and met with Yuu who told me that we're going to head towards Training ground #10. "Why are we heading to this one? It's all sand."

"Exactly. You're going to fight me."

"What? I won't fight my au-" Moving my head aside I saw a Kunai whiz past my head. "Alright that was just rude." I said before charging at my Aunt.

**~Naruto~**

"I've been at this for hours!" Naruto yelled at her sensei. Jiraiya let out a sigh, "Hey Naruto come here." Naruto now all wet from falling in water decided to take off her jacket and pants. Jiraiya was staring at the girl. "You keep staring at me, and it's really starting to creep me out."

"Oh sorry. But lift you shirt up. There's something going on with the Kyuubi Seal." Naruto didn't want to argue but lifted her tanktop up right at her diaphragm. Jiraiya crouched and looked at it intently and placed his hand on her stomach. Eventually the 8 Trigram sealed showed up then a Five-Pronged Seal.

"Naruto this will sting a bit." Jiraiya said raising his hand up.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked tilting her head a bit.

**Five-Prong Seal Release** Jiraiya aligned his fingers with the Sealing pouring his chakra into it until it dissipated. Naruto was grabbing her stomach in pain and rolling over on to her back. "Get up and try it again." He commanded. Naruto kept mumbling under her breath and placed on foot on the water and saw she wasn't sinking in and started jumping, "Heh alright! I did it!" Naruto started cheering at her recent accomplishment, and ran back to the shore to thank Jiraiya.

"Don't thank me yet kid. Here." Jiraiya said handing her a slip of paper.

Naruto looked at the curious paper, "What do you want me to do with this?"

"They really don't teach you anything at school do they?"

"They did I was just a goof ball. But now I want to become a strong shinobi. My dream is to become the Hokage after all."

"Good now focus your chakra into that slip of paper right there."

"Alright I don't see the point of this." Naruto said sighing as she saw the paper being cut into half, "Whoa! Did you see that?! I have the powers of the Kami!"

"Pipe down will you? That's chakra paper." Jiraiya stated and Naruto looked at him confusion, causing him to let out a heavy sigh, "It's a paper that will allow the person to figure out their Chakra Nature. The five elements can be identified as following. Fire will cause the paper to burn, Wind will split it in half, Lightning will cause it to wrinkle, Earth will make it turn to dirt and crumble away, and finally Water will make the paper damp and or wet. I also went in that order to tell you which element was particularly strong against."

Naruto nodded her head, "So I wouldn't be able to beat Sasuke?"

"No not if he used fire on you and countered it with wind. Now I want you to learn these two techniques. The Wind Clone Jutsu as well as the the Explosion Jutsu."

"That sounds cool. But I already have the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto replied

"Good you're still going to learn these. Trust me."

**(A/N: So I finally have decided that the Otstsuki Estate is going to be a large edo traditional Japanese house with other parts to it. Main house, Dojo, Garden, etc. Also please Review and Follow)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: WARNING REALLY LONG NOTE: If you guys have made it this far I want to personally thank you! :3 So, since Naruto is by far my most read and followed story I will be trying to get this updated every two weeks. If not the reason is because either I'm trying to do homework (yea no summer vacation for me ****) at work or I have writers block. There was a review over why Naruto is now a girl. It's because they fought Orochimaru during the Second Exam and since Sasuke got a curse mark of power. I decided Naruto gets one for restraint. Joseph is the only one that can remove/ease the pain of it, but he is out of town. Hopefully that cleared some confusion. Also there is two people that wanted an Original Character in the story, when I introduce them. I really enjoy the backstories that you guys come up with, but nothing too over powered. If you say Joseph is too OP I actually balanced him out because he has a corrupted chakra system, so he can't fight for very long. Also if there's something you don't like, just type it or private message me. Yea it will hurt my feels but I want to know if there's something I did wrong. I at least want to change it. Er… What else? The set romance ships cause this is Romance/Adventure fanfic is Joseph/Shizune (JoShi), Ashe/Sakura (Askura), Kurenai/Asuma, Naru/Hinata. Also Joseph, Ashe, and Neihara have been drawn with their Jutsu list, hobbies, relationships, etc. And they're being constantly being updated or changed. That's going to be in my deviantart. If you want someone to be in the Story just let me know, tell me about him/her backstory. Missions as well really could use them soon after this arc actually. And omg did you guys see the recent High school DxD Born episode where Issei used Juggernaut Drive. I was like holy shit! Dude you just fucked up lol. Anyway see I just ramble… going on to Chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12**

"Ugh. I am so tired and sore!" Ashe complained as Yuu was applying her medical-ninjutsu on her niece, "Oh shut up. I barely went easy on you. Your dad is too soft on you; this is the Chunin Exams some of them are ready to kill."

"Can I tell you something?" Ashe asked now standing up so Yuu can wrap some bandages on her forearm due to some burns that Yuu had placed who knew that you can get burns from sands right?

"What is it?"

"During the second exam I severed a guy's arm with my Severing Wave. He was my opponent during the Mock Battles and his arm was back. But, I'm 100% sure that his arm was gone. It hasn't bothered me as much, but still it's pretty creepy…"

Yuu looked at Ashe with concerning eyes, "I'll look into it. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

"_A man that can regenerate a severed limb? Why didn't Ashe tell someone about this sooner? It could be someone with a high degree of knowledge for medical jutsu. Only a handful of people know how to that." _

"Aunt Yuu?" Ashe asked staring at her,

"Oh nothing just thinking about food right now. Ha…" Yuu was actually pretty hungry it's been a while since she had been in combat. "Let's go back, yea?" Only to see Ashe smile and follow her.

**~Naruto~**

Naruto was panting heavily, slouching as she had a battle royal with her clones only four of them were still able to move. Naruto quickly roundhouse kicked on in the temple and heard something crack resulting the clone to disappear. The last two charged at her both quickly receiving a kunai… "Finally… I beat them… Pervy Sage… What… Now?" Naruto said in deep breaths.

"I want you to sign this scroll." Jiraiya said unrolling a scroll with different names signed in blood,

"What is it?" asked Naruto studying each name and saw Jiraiya's and the person after that named '_Minato Namikaze'_ which got Naruto curious

"This is a summoning scroll. There are many different types of them. It's a space-time ninjutsu that summons different being over a long distance. For example, Joseph has the Lion Summoning so he can summon lions, Kakashi has dogs, and the Third Hokage has a Monkey… So it's useful."

"Who's Minato Namikaze? He was the most recent person to sign it."

"He was the Fourth Hokage…" said Jiraiya, as Naruto looked at the name in awe

"_No way, the Fourth Hokage himself used this! Oh yea, gonna sign this shit."_ Naruto thought to herself, as she bit her thumb and wrote her name. "Na-Ru-To Uzumaki" she said out loud,

"Good! Now the contract has been sealed. The handsigns are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram." Jiraiya showed him the hand signs and summoned a human sized toad and jumped on top of its head.

"Alright! Here I go!" Naruto yelled out before doing the hand signs, **Summoning Jutsu**, the amount of smoke was not necessary for what Naruto had just summoned… She had summoned a small little tadpole that was flopping about. Jiraiya had lost it and fell of the toad's head crying, Naruto felt ashamed, "Well at least you tried… Bahahaha!"

Naruto gave him a pout and walked off, "Aww Naruto. Don't be angry…"

Jiraiya was following Naruto back to the house, Asuma had just exited with his squad from the Barbeque Restaurant and saw a satisfied Choji. "Oh! Jiraiya-sama! Welcome back how was traveling?"

"Hehe! It was enlightening. There was a lot of balloons at the parade." Both Jiraiya and Asuma had lewd faces, hearing a loud throat clear they both looked next to each other to see a rather annoyed Kurenai, "What was that? Talking perverted again?"

"No! Absolutely not! Jiraiya was just telling me a time about how he and father were training with the… Uh summons!"

"No they weren't, he was talking about something with balloons and parades…" Ino said ratting out Asuma, Kurenai knew they were talking about the brothel. How did she know? Well…

_**(13ish years ago)**_

"Joseph! Get your ass back over here!" A rather angry Yuuhi girl,

"Kuri! Why are you being so hostile?!

"Don't call me that! I'm going to murder you! Just stay fucking still!" Kurenai was chasing him through Konoha they were running through a back alley. Kurenai was really quick since she's a tad bit younger and have more energy than Joseph not to mention that Joseph has been fighting in the war for years and that it just ended; it finally gave him a nice break to relax his muscle, but since he's been back and out of his depression from Rin's death he and Shizune have been… Dating?" It was shocking to see Joseph and Shizune of all people get together.

Joseph had tapped a wall and made a sharp corner and disappeared into the crowd. Kurenai quickly took to the roofs to spot out her friend. After scanning the restaurant district she moved towards the entertainment district. He was lucky that Shizune had an apartment that she was living at the time.

"What did you get yourself into this time?" Shizune asked allowing Joseph inside, and was walking towards the refrigerator and grabbing bottled waters and tossing one to her boyfriend. "Thanks, love." He said opening the water and taking a sip. Joseph eyed her and saw that she decided to wear her tank top and pajama bottoms. "Did you just wake up, Shizune?" he inquired,

"I did actually. I couldn't sleep until six in the morning."

Joseph gave her a warm smile, "If you couldn't sleep. There is something called cuddling. I don't live that far, you can always come over."

Shizune looked at him and blushed. "Stop staring at me like that, perv… Ugh you are like Jiraiya-Sama." Said Shizune with disgust and kind of flushed that he was staring at her like that,

"I am not like Jiraiya-sensei, plus…" Joseph scooted a little closer to Shizune, their faces inches apart. "I can tell you're thinking _perversely." _Shizune's face was beat red making Kushina's hair to shame.

"L-l-leave me alone, Jerk! I'll tell Kurenai where you are."

"Shizune." Joseph said in a low whisper as he kissed her neck causing her to groan.

"Hey. You're going to leave a mark." Shizune was going to start complaining, but Joseph sucked on her neck a little bit causing her to moan and squirm under his advances. Joseph lifted Shizune's tank top halfway to expose her toned stomach. Joseph eventually stopped sucking Shizune's neck with a soft pop sound ring out, the spot Joseph leeched onto was already turning bright red. "Shizune." Joseph whispered into her ear causing a jolt of excitement to go through her nerves. Shizune's breathing was becoming heavy as if she was stuck in a closet for two hours. _"How does he get me like this? Craving him?_" This has baffled her multiple times just because he was different. When they were going to the academy together there was always something he did that was exciting. Collecting different bugs and herbs, sparring with their teachers, training, tests. When they were all doing the Chuunin Exams, how he surprised everyone by using Earth and Fire jutsus. He originally showed just lightning. Joseph was able to inspire and lead people that had lost hope. Overall he was this perfect Shinobi that did everything, but he chose her? A girl that looked like a boy… well she has grown a tad bit, Joseph convinced her to attempt to grow her hair out a bit. Her boobs were starting to grow not too much, but at least they're in the B cup area. Shizune felt his lips right next to her naval and placed her right hand on top his head grabbing a handful of hair. Before they could continue there was loud banging on the door.

"Tch that has to be Kurenai!" Joseph said in a low voice clearly annoyed at the interruption, Shizune had quickly stood up and fixed her hair and one of the straps to her tanktop, "Go out the window. I will buy you some time."

"Have I ever told you that you're the best?" he asked,

"Mhm. Just go kiss ass."

"That hurt… See you later for dinner?"

"Yes, yes now go." And with that she saw her boyfriend disappear leaving a swirl of leaves. Shizune quickly went towards the door and grabbed Joseph's water bottle and threw it in the fridge, "Hey, Kurenai. What's wrong? Did Asuma do something wrong?"

"What? No! Well yes he was looking through my window as I was changing. He also had this!" Kurenai was fuming as she handed Shizune a paper.

"This Ero Code."

"Which is?"

"It's what Jiraiya taught his students and I guess Joseph taught Asuma. See this word means 'breasts' then this one means 'prostitute' and look even this word right here 'blowjob'" Shizune said as she went down the list.

"Speaking of Joseph, has he been here?" Kurenai asked having a smirk on her face,

"No why?" Shizune lied, still confused at why she was smiling,

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you have a love bite on your neck." Kurenai stated out, causing Shizune to once again become flustered and felt the slight sting of Joseph's marking, "That baka." Shizune mumbled quickly began healing the bruise.

"At least you like him. But anyway how do you know about this code?"

"Oh, Joseph taught me it…"

Kurenai coughed out 'night rider' causing Shizune to slam the door in her face.

**Back to Present**

"I honestly don't want to stress over this to be honest." Kurenai said walking off. Jiraiya and Asuma gave out a sigh of relief. Ino looked at both of them confused while Choji was snaking on some chips

"Ugh dude you're still eating?" Shikamaru groaned walking towards his home, Ino did the same as did the rest of the little party. Naruto was groaning under her breath mostly about food, as they had approached the home. They were greeted by Haku who was sweeping the ground from fallen leaves. "Ah Jiraiya and Naruto return. Yuu and Ashe returned a couple of hours ago. However, Ashe went to the Hot Springs with the other girls.

"Oh why thank you. For that information…" Said Jiraiya having his lewd face activated. "Wait they're too young ew…" Jiraiya cursed himself as he walked in to see Yuu and Anko enjoying some freshly brewed green tea, "Ah Jiraiya welcome back, and care to join us?"

"I can never resist joining a request from two beautiful women! Naruto go like train somewhere!

"Ugh. Fine."

**(Ashe, Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten)**

"This water is amazing!" groaned Ten-Ten easily relaxing into the calming water with Kami knows what properties into it.

"Everyone knows why!" Ino said quickly maneuvering behind her best friend and squeezed both her boobs. Causing Ashe to complain and turn red. "Ashe did yours get bigger?" Ino asked squeezing both of them. Sakura was still mad at Ashe for what she said to Kakashi the other day, but it was true she was useless. However, no one touches Ashe like that other than her.

"Hey Ino-Pig what are you doing?!"

"What did you just call me, billboard brow?" Ino and Sakura were both staring daggers at each other, Ten-Ten snuck up behind Sakura and did the same thing Ino was doing, "Wow these are pretty flat."

"Not you too…" Ashe said as her breasts were being fondled by her best friend, in the corner of Ino's eye she saw someone try to flee. "Oh no you don't!" Ino yelled after immediately leaving Ashe's now violated breasts to attack Sakura's now flat chest… "EEEK! Ino! Ten-Ten! Not. There…"

"You don't tell me how to live my life, Sakura." Ino stated, Ashe was staring at Sakura's now pleading face. Ashe never saw this because well… Sakura was the dom of the relationship even though Ashe was taller and had more muscular figure than hers. Sakura immediately looked at Ashe with eyes of hunger and desperation of touch. "Ashe. Help. Me." Pleaded Sakura, Ashe had a smug look on her face,

"Well for me to help you, I need some cash. Kind of need it since my dad doesn't give me an allowance anymore…" Ashe was going to say more, but felt Sakura's inner Sakura presence. "All right. That's enough!" Ashe now standing.

"Like I told Sakura. You don't tell me how to live my life!" Ino began,

Ashe rose a hand to stop Ino, "You forget that my chakra element is Water, and we're in the hot springs."

"Tch alright. I see how it is." Ino said letting go of the pinkette's breasts. Sakura gave Ashe a soft smile, and mouthed the words 'thank you' to her. Sakura and Ashe both decided to get some dinner.

"Hey. I'm sorry about the other day." Ashe began to say and Sakura shaking her head,

"Its fine you meant to be as nice as possible. And you were right about it… all of it I shouldn't have acted like that. Plus I don't want you guys to always protecting me… Trust me I'll get strong and I'll protect you." Sakura looked at the starry night and gave a confident smile to Ashe,

"And I'll always protect you no matter what." Ashe replied hugging Sakura from behind.

**(Naruto)**

Naruto looked through the window to make sure no one was there, and lifted it up so she can enter the room. "I hope the Genin are ready for the Finals that's going to be in two weeks." A voice from the other side came,

"Let's see…" Naruto began to open drawers quietly and begun at the letter 'M' but to no avail there was nothing located in the drawer, so she tried the letter 'N' and found the name Namikaze, "Oh, yea you would sort it by last name."

Naruto looked behind her and stared at the door to make sure no one was there. "Now what do we have here? Let's see… Well most of it is blacked out, wait this is relationships… Wife is Kushina Uzumaki… and son is 'Naruto Uzumaki'… Wait what?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was one week from the Final Exams, Ashe had decided that it should be best for her to relax Yuu agreed to this, so right now they're both sitting at the table reading a book.

"Hey, Aunt Yuu?" asked the brunette niece of hers,

Yuu looked up at her, "What is it?"

"Can you tell me about the family? Why are we all separated?" asked Ashe looking at her Aunt with an inquisitive look amongst her eyes.

"Well. The reason is to keep a balance of the Five Great Nations. Carter is technically the head of the family, but he specializes in Lightning and the heads live in Konoha. Basically we are the side branches."

"Why, Konoha?"

Yuu had let out a sigh, "Because this is the first great nation to have been existed. Plus the original side family the Hagoromo Clan fought the Ōtstsuki Clan during the Warring Factions. Basically it was the Senju clan against the Uchiha Clan. The Ōtstsuki Clan and Hagoromo Clan were both neutral. Until the Head and Side branch leaders had a dispute over a marriage between either the Uchiha Clan or the Senju clan. The Ōtstsuki Clan favored a girl in the Senju whilst the Hagoromo Clan favored an Uchiha boy named Izuna the younger brother of Madara Uchiha. When he died, Madara vowed to kill anyone allied to the Senju. He heard about the marriage with the Senju girl, so he killed nearly all of the Otstsuki. And that's pretty much how we became allied with Senju." Yuu let out a sigh and took a sip of her oolong tea,

"So… Why does our family have different names?"

"I don't know… That is just the tradition." Yuu said being honest, "Honestly, Jo would be able to answer that question better than that. Or maybe even Carter…"

"Ok… So there's five leaders right?" Yuu gave her a nod, "Can you tell me about everyone else?"

"I have no idea why you're asking all these questions, but ok. Carter is the eldest and lives in Kumogakure and is the best at Lightning. Joseph is the second oldest and resides here in Konohagakure, and specializes in Fire. Then there is Rei she's the middle child and she lives in Kirigakure and of course Water. Shinji is a year older than me and lives in Iwagakure and does Earth Style. Finally there's me I live in Sunagakure and do Wind Style. However since the First generation, we would wear a haori if we ever have to convene together."

"What do you mean?" asked Ashe,

"Well… It's basically like the Kage Summit where each Kage meets with each other, when they meet they bring their hats. We wear haori with the distinct colors and the symbol of the villages."

"Can I see?!"

"What? I didn't bring mine…" Yuu began rubbing the back of her head,

"Tch." Ashe smacking her teeth and looked away in disappointment. "What does dad's look like?"

Yuu smiled, "Fiery red with the symbol on the back. He has an obsession with sleeveless apparel." Yuu said while Ashe was smiling at that, "Of course he does."

**Naruto**

"Will you hurry up? Kami! How are you a ninja if you're so slow?" asked the annoyed Toad Sage.

Naruto was carrying on her back a massive military backpack filled with pots and pans, scrolls, some random weapons… and wait some rocks? Naruto was tired of this and snapped at Jiraiya, "Look here Pervy Sage! I want to get some real training done!" yelled Naruto

"You're annoying… Die." Jiraiya said before flicking Naruto on her forehead and sent her flying off the cliff and into an abyss.

**(Ōtstsuki Chase Part 2)**

"Ugh. I don't know why Kurenai is coming after me…" Joseph groaned, turning a corner to head towards his apartment. **UZUMAKI MISSILE** it felt as if a bear had just tackled him as he flew to and broke the fence. "DAMNIT KUSHINA!" he yelled removing debris from around his body.

"That's your fault for not paying attention." The redhead said smiling,

"What do you mean?! How am I supposed even expect a dropkick in my hometown?"

"Maybe Minato didn't train you right."

"I don't think your brain works right…" Joseph retorted

"What was that brat?!" Kushina began to release her chakra into the air causing it hard to breathe, but Joseph was used to this by now and immediately took off. "Don't be a bitch!" Kushina yelled right behind him,

"THERE YOU ARE!" a voice came from down the street, Joseph had to squint his eyes to see a woman with red pants and her Konoha flak jacket running towards him,

"Damnit! Kuri how'd you find me?" Joseph said taking a right and making his way down to the Academy. However Joseph's body began to feel numb and felt pain shot through his nerves, "_Shit, not now." _Darkness was beginning to cloud his vision.

"Joseph! Hang on!" a voice called out. Before his body had fell to the ground.

**Time Skip**

Joseph eyes slowly opened and noticed that it was dusk, his body was sore and tried to turn over and just groaned, he saw the familiar purple bed that he was laying in. "I guess they brought me back to Shizune's apartment." He said to himself, the apartment smelled of food and he quickly palmed his face "I forgot that tonight I was going to make Shizune dinner… damnit." Joseph sat up in a slow fashion and heard the bedroom door open.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Shizune asked taking a seat next to him, only to see him give her a small smile,

"I think I'm going to retire as a shinobi…" he said in a low voice, clearly he's been debating with this.

"Tell me why." Shizune grabbed his hand to show that she's literally concerned and is there for him no matter what.

"Well. First of all I feel tired every time I wake up that usually never happens. I'm in pain whenever I do something. I just can't do my duties properly anymore." Joseph said resting his head on his free hand, Shizune was in shock to see his body shaking like this. "I failed them both, Shizune. I failed this country and the Hokage. You and everyone else." Joseph had let the tears flow freely only to have Shizune wrap her arms around him.

"I'm going to support you as much as I can. Tomorrow we'll go see the Fourth. Ok?" Shizune was holding onto him really tight

"Shizune?" he asked holding her forearm.

"Yes?"

"I can't breathe… You're choking me." He said giving her a smile

"Sorry! I have never consoled someone… So, I wanted to try it. Sorry…" Shizune said releasing him from her hold.

"It's fine, Shizune honestly I'm glad you're here with me right now." Shizune's face quickly reddened at this since he wasn't able to see her because she was behind him. Shizune rubbed her lips on his neck causing him to shake slightly at the sudden contact. "Hey what are you doing?" his voice now a whisper, Shizune quickly found his pulse and kissed it, brushing his hair away. "Shizune…" he groaned

"Hush…" she whispered to him, she decided to suck on his neck to attempt to leave a mark there, Joseph simply groaned, Shizune eventually left the spot that she marked and pushed him down to the bed and planted a soft kiss onto his lips, "That's payback for earlier. You're mine remember that ok?"

Joseph smiled at this, "You kissed me first."

Shizune tilted her, "Well I guess yea… Why do you ask?"

"That's the first time you ever initiated a kiss or did anything." He said cupping her cheek.

"B-b-baka. It's because I love you." She said in a very low whisper, causing him to laugh.

"I love you too."

**(A/N: I meant to put them as 16 year olds because Obito died at age 12, Rin died at age 14, so yea trying to make the ages seem decent)**

**(Joseph) Cause it's been a while**

"So… How have you been coping with dealing you know…" Joseph asked trying to break the audible silence,

"Who? Fucking Itachi? Fuck him. I can't believe I fell in love with a sociopath." Neihara quickly stated.

"You thought about joining him. Didn't you? Neihara it's fine to be madly in love."

"STOP! I don't want to speak about this!" Neihara quickly yelled and gave her companion a glare with red eyes with a shuriken pattern instead of the regular tomoe.

"I see. You unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan? Remind me not piss you off, yea?"

"Glad we had this conversation."

"Mhm…" he said and noticed a hawk hovering in circles above. "Nami!" he called out and saw it dive towards and land on his forearm. "What do you have for me?" he began as he took the scroll and unrolled it and gave a quick look.

"What does it say?" asked the older Uchiha Women,

"Apparently Naruto was changed into a girl. And my sister is in town."

"You don't sound too worried about this."

"Oh trust me I am this is Sarutobi-sensei's handwriting and there's nothing to explain what's going on. So I have come to a hypothesis. 1. Sarutobi completely forgot which is rare trust me at his age you can be surprised at what he remembers. 2. I feel as if took Naruto as a test subject at the medical research facility. And then number 3. Orochimaru is back.

**Naruto**

"Ashe…" Naruto groaned as she came into the compound. "Hug me. Please?" Naruto hopped over the sofa and crashed straight into her cousin.

"Ew. You stink get off me!" Ashe yelled attempting push Naruto off her. "What the hell you're heavy! Are you wet?!"

"Love me Ashe!" Naruto began to smother her and received a groaned where Ashe just gave up and hugged her. "You're so warm Ashe. A tad bit bony, but warm even though you're pale as snow like Haku…"

"Are you talking shit?" Haku's voice came from the kitchen,

"Yes she is!" Ashe called back

"Alright Naru I'm going to kick your ass."

"I wish you'd try! Pervy Sage taught me this new jutsu that can explode." Naruto began a few handsigns and quickly was stopped by Ashe and Haku,

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Haku began,

"Yea seriously! I'm pretty sure dad would kill you for destroying the house and then me for letting you do it."

"Agh! Ok fine I won't do anything. No fun."

"Good! Now go to the hospital! You need to say hi to Hinata."

"What?! Why? She always acts weird and quiet."

"You're an idiot."

"Fine I'll go. Damn y'all are annoying. You need to make me dinner." Naruto stated getting her ninja sandals back on.

"I got it. What do you want? Ramen?"

"Surprise me!"

"Shit? I got you Naru."

Naruto's eyes were wide opened, "Ashe! I'm going to tell Jii-san."

"Tell him. I get my language from him anyway." Ashe retorted.

"That's because he's stressed. You know he was this amazing shinobi, but he quit. You know it was his squad that changed the 3rd Shinobi World. Do you think if he didn't have us he would be happy?"

The mood had become serious and each of them stared at the ground, "Maybe. We should do something nice for dad when he gets back."

"Agreed! Maybe he'll like ramen." Naruto had a gleam in his eye for this,

"You're so simple minded. And that's why I love you." Ashe said giving her cousin a kiss on a fore head,

Naruto quickly began to rub her forehead vigorously, "Ugh! You gave me coodies!"

"Naruto! Love me!" Ashe began to kiss her forehead numerous times

"AGH!"

Somewhere off in the distance, a person in a purple cloaked stared out into the Village Hidden in the Leaves, "Well. I guess it's almost for him to make his move." The hooded figure looked at her wrist and saw a light flickering. "Guess I used my most of my chakra trying to enter here. I will have my revenge." It said before disappearing,

**Guys this chapter was a pain lol! But yea that's about it really short note huh?**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: So… I feel like I said this a lot before, but I will say it again. Yes I have Joseph in a lot of stories but if you follow me you'll notice that I deleted Dragon Age: There and Back Again. I am going to re-write most of my stories; to have different character names, Harry Potter, Hansel &amp; Gretel, Witcher Chronicles, and I think that is it. Mass Effect will be re-written so Chapter 1-2 will be together. Star Wars)**

**And I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, life has been so busy, I recently now have to pay my car insurance and other things, so I have to work even more now.**

**Chapter 14: Chuunin Exams**

"Naru, hey time to wake up our exams." I began to smack Naruto in the face a bit until she groaned, "Five more minutes." She said rolling over and snuggling closer to her pillow.

"Fine I guess you want to get disqualified and watch Sasuke become a Chuunin." Naru quickly ran past me into her bathroom, "Mhm that's what I thought. Hey you better be out of there in half an hour or I'm leaving you here!" all I heard was the shower running and the toilet flush, "Morning Haku-kun."

"I got to say you guys can't have a simple morning can you?" asked Haku taking a sip of her tea, and placing it back down, "Shame that the tea is almost gone…"

"How do you go through all of that? Well we won't have any more until we go to the Land of Tea. That's their special brew." I said grabbing some eggs and a pan. "Plus that was dad's favorite… I'll see what I can do today. Hopefully that courier is still roaming around the village."

Naruto came into the kitchen fully dressed and a towel on top of head, "Alright I'm going to make toast and jam!" she said slamming her fist into her open palm. "We have about 10 minutes until we have to go!"

"Are you coming to watch us Haku?" I asked flipping the pan in the air, so the eggs would flip evenly.

"Of course, I have seen you both training and looking forward to seeing how you apply it into combat." She said giving both of us a confident smile.

Naruto and I walked towards the arena along with a lot of people whispering about Sasuke and I. Since Sasuke is the last living member of the Uchiha Clan and then there is me daughter of the Lion and a member of one of the oldest clans in Konoha; honestly they should be excited for the Uzumaki vs Hyuuga. That would be good well I know it's going to be good. "I want to see that Uchiha kid fight that Otstsuki girl." A laughing couple walked by us,

I gave a look to Naruto, "Hey its fine, you're going to show everyone how strong you are."

**Yuu**

Yuu traveled through the Forest of Death landing on top of a random tree, "I wish her drawing was a lot better than that." Yuu reached inside of her scroll pouch and pulled out a piece of parchment and studied the map, "A little bit further…" she jumped past three trees and felt something cold and sinister around her, "Who's there?"

A chuckle came out of a tree, "My. What do we have here?" a man came out with long black hair with skin so pale it seemed he hasn't seen sunlight throughout his life.

"Orochimaru…" Yuu said, "What do you want?" she asked quickly backing away a little.

"Oh, just enjoying the nice view of the forest with all of its glory." He laughed giving Yuu a look hatred, "Join the _plan_ and I will make you the new Kazekage. This is a golden opportunity for the Village Hidden from the Sand. Out of all the villages yours is by far the weakest. So, if you want to have change I suggest you join me."

Yuu folded her arms and looked at Orochimaru with pure anger, "I want you to make me join you. You betrayed your own village so you can continue your sick research."

Orochimaru gave a thoughtful look, _"Out of the Otstsuki Clan Yuu-chan is the weakest, but if I kill her then the other 4 will kill me. Should it be worth it? I do want a challenge, but my new pet will be wanting more power soon. Maybe I should kill her niece. I'd help the Lion return to his former glory." _

Yuu quickly threw a kunai towards the Legendary Sannin, and he smiled at the attempt and moved his head so the kunai missed. "You're a lot bolder than your brother." He laughed and felt something cold run down his cheek and simply touched it and saw his blood. "I see. You imbued wind chakra into that kunai and it extended cutting reach. Here I thought you were an amateur."

"I'll show you what this '_amateur_' can do." Yuu said doing a few hand signs,

Orochimaru just laughed at her demeanor, "Foolish girl, I don't have time to waste with you." He said sinking into the tree trunk.

Yuu was frustrated with this cowardly act, but immediately felt relieved that he left. "I probably would have died… Hmm, what is that?" Yuu looked down by the ground and jumped towards that spot. "Well this is what Ashe talked about. From the looks of it." She said as she picked up the arm and saw maggots fall out from the holes. "Yea… That is pretty rotten." Yuu looked at the maggots and gave a small smile, "That's interesting."

**Joseph**

"Do you think we're getting close?" Neihara asked,

"Maybe, I know we just entered the Land of Hot Water. We still have the Land of Snow left after that I will not be able to continue this mission." He said looking down and saw Neihara stop,

"So you're going to leave those girls to be tortured and killed. Why won't you help me?!"

"I will not start a war over two girls! As much as I want to I have to think of the whole village together. The Third Hokage has allowed a lot of us to be discharged from service. And if we were to have a war with the Cloud Village we would lose, we are not ready for another war." He said

"Is that the diplomatic version of you? 'Cause I don't like it, you were feared by the other Nations." She stated

"Nei… That isn't fair. I have fought in the war and so did you. You have to know that I can't keep killing again. I have kids and a wife, I've settled down; however, if Konoha is attacked I will go back to being the _Lion_."

"You would be a great Hokage one day." Neihara whispered clearly retiring the subject,

"Well shit you sound like old man Hiruzen." He said giving her a smile,

"Come on we have to hurry before the reach their destination." Neihara quickly dashed towards the North-East of the country.

**Main Arena Konoha**

"So Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga will be going first. Sasuke Uchiha was supposed to face Gaara, but he has been disqualified for not showing up on time. Then it wil-"

"WHAT?! That idiot is disqualified?!" Naruto asked clearly frustrated, and Ashe placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder,

"What happened to Hayate-sensei?" Ashe asked,

The ninja with a backwards bandana and a long tooth pick in his mouth gave a look of disgust to Ashe and Naruto, "It's none of your business."

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Naruto asked clearly agitated now and wanting to kick his ass,

"I don't like you brat nor do I like you." He said and gave them a painful look of pure hatred,

"Do not hate them Genma-kun. They are just kids, you don't have to worry about them." Said Asuma, "I can't believe you would still have a grudge over that it's been years now."

"Shut up Asuma! I don't care if they're kids!"

"Now, now. Let's not be hasty." Asuma said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "Do you need to be sent to Oniwaza-chan?"

"No! I will not see that witch doctor!"

"She's a therapist for us Shinobi. Especially with PTSD. You on the other need to move on."

"Shut up!"

Kurenai came down and placed a hand on both Asuma and Genma, "Now let's not fight. Genma-kun move on it's been years. Asuma stop antagonizing him we are here for the Genin."

"Yea. Alright."

Genma gestured both Asuma and Kurenai to leave, so they can begin the Final Examination. The Third Hokage gave him a nod, "Alright the very first match will be Naruto Uzumaki against Neji Hyuuga. Ready? Fight!" he said jumping back,

**Time Skip (We all know who won Naruto, Ashe, and Shikamaru. Let's be honest guys, and I told you guys I don't like Sasuke and he needed to be disqualified… so, let's move on.) **

Kakashi and Sasuke showed up in time to be told that he had been disqualified and seeing him the corner was very entertaining and quite depressing to be honest. Ashe had felt bad for him, but he shouldn't have had a chance. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, can I ask a question?" Ashe asked and saw him raise an eyebrow, "What were your Chuunin Exams like?" She asked,

Kakashi sighed, "I'm assuming you're asking about me and your father if we fought and the answer is no we didn't. I was already a Chuunin when my squad became Genin. My Exams were the same as yours and yes it was here. Let's see… I was about six when I became a Chuunin. Then I became a Jonin at age 12, so I'm just a bad ass."

"Now listen here Kakashi. I don't know what you're telling these kids, but it's not good to brag especially when your rival is here and present." Guy-sensei had entered with his injured student, Sakura saw Rock Lee and touched Ashe's hand.

"Hey." Ashe said in a low voice. "Don't worry he will be better in no time."

"I hope so Ashe… I really do."

**Shizune**

"Lady Tsunade! Please get up or we'll be late."

"Mmm. Shizune give me another hour or three." Tsunade rolled over and immediately went back to sleep.

"I'm going shopping then. Let's go TonTon." Shizune said and walked towards the front of the Inn with TonTon right behind her, "I don't know TonTon Lady Tsunade is very frustrating and it can get very annoying. We honestly should back towards the Village."

"Oink. Oink." The little piglet was now in front of Shizune with a tick mark on her head.

"I do not complain a lot! Have you seen Lady Tsunade she complains a lot."

"Oink…"

"Fine! For a pig you sure do get angry when I talk about Lady Tsunade… I understand that she's your master, but don't forget who takes care of you. I wonder what Joseph will say when he sees you, he'll probably want to eat you…" Shizune crouched in front and hugged her knees in front of the pig and let out a sigh. TonTon was terrified about meeting Shizune's husband. "Why are you looking at me like that… You actually think I'll let him eat you? Now let's see what I can make to eat." Shizune stood up and brushed off her rear and walked into the store,

**Arena Konoha**

Ashe was sitting in the Spectators area with the members of Squad 10, Squad 7 and 9. Naruto had ran into the area yelling asking for her to follow her and Shikamaru, "ASHE YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME NOW!"

"Why do I need to get up? I'm tired Naru-chan." Ashe looked at Naru and saw her face complex with fright, "Alright I'm getting up…" she said as she tried to stand there were something like feathers falling from the sky, "See Naru… I told you I'm very…. Tired," Ashe said noticing her cousin already on the floor along with the citizens,

"Ashe! This is Genjutsu, snap out of it!" Sakura yelled quickly behind Ashe catching her as she slumped down,

"I think I deserve a nice nap, don't you?"

"Kami you're an idiot. Release!" Sakura yelled and instantly started to wake up the young Genin, and heard her complaining about it, "I can put you under a genjutsu if you like! It won't be pleasant!"

"Tch, fine then you're quiet stingy aren't ya?"

"Is that?" Guy-sensei began looking towards the Kage platform,

"Yea, that's Orochimaru…" Kakashi said slightly worried, before the two Jonins can go there was a group of black cloaked people already moving towards the roof top then there was another group shinobi that moved in front of the Konoha shinobi, but one was wearing a ANBU mask and the others were wearing Sound Village clothing, "Ugh, they're going to block us from helping the ANBU Black Ops."

"Kakashi, he's the Hokage for a reason. Don't be too worried. However this attack was very well timed; most of our strongest Shinobi are out on missions." Guy got into his combat stance while Kakashi drew two kunais out. Haku was on the other side of arena killing some Sand Ninja. Naruto was unconscious with the rest of the Rookie 9 except for Ashe and Sakura,

"Sakura wake the rest of them up, Ashe you go to the Village to find Anko she will probably need help with getting everyone to safety. Go!"

Ashe gave him a worried look and turned to the exit, "Understood. Sensei… Be careful."

"Of course. Now go." He said

**(And then the chapter closes, and a new one will begin. I know that I didn't really put anything like good and juicy in this chapter; however next one I want to give you guys a taste Joseph and Neihara finally catch up to Carter, Ashe fights the giant snake. And one of the S-Class Konoha ninjas return from a mission. So peace)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Chaos and Despair**

**Ashe POV**

I ran through the market district towards the main square where our shinobi were engaging both the Sound and Sand Ninjas; however the Sand was lacking in numbers this plan seemed to mostly consist of Sound Jonins. "Ashe!" I heard calling my name looking around, "Down here!" said the voice.

"Yes it has, Kakashi sent me here to tell you that Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru have all been dispatched to follow Gaara and those Sand Genin that are in a squad with him. Kakashi also wants you to join them after you help evacuate the civilians here. I am already straining his chakra as he is fighting with the traitors." The dog said,

"How come?" I asked not knowing why this dog is straining his chakra other than him being summoned.

The dog sighed, "I'll be brief it takes a good amount chakra to make a summoning, but we as summons also require a constant feed of chakra to stay. Yet, we also use chakra as well when we use jutsus therefore if the user wants to keep us he/she will need to give us more. Also the further we are from our summoner it takes a massive amount from them." He said, "Shame you can't sign our scroll. I can smell that you contracted with our cousin family."

"Eh? What are you talking abo-"

"Welp got to go! Bye!" said the dog immediately turning into a cloud of smoke, **Fire Style: Weeping Embers **I quickly dodged the incoming impact and was exhausted by that sudden movement,

"I still don't have my strength back from my match." I said immediately succumbing to my fatigue, "I knew I should've brought those food pills dad made." I complained noticing that I was surrounded, and saw a little girl, "Oh my Kami! Why can't anything ever be easy…" Without thinking about what was I about to do I ran towards the kid across the market,

"I have you know you little bitch!" **Wind Style: Screeching Wave, **and the number one reason why I hate Wind type jutsus is because they're pretty much invisible to the naked eye, time felt as if it went to a halt as I covered the small child body with my very own.

"I accept your determination Lil' Cub." A feminine voice said, **Explosive Style: Exploding Fist** charging towards a group of Sound Ninja causing everything to erupt in a violent explosion

"Oh shit…"

"Damnit.. She's back guys!"

"I'm going to leave and go home to my wife and pretend I was never here."

"I never had a chance to become a minstrel…"

Each one of Konoha's ninja gave a reason and dropped their respective fights to the death and walked away, then a Sand Ninja came up "You're shitting me right? I am not fighting one of the 14 absolutely not. Especially the Little Dynamite!"

"What did you just call me?!" she said and when I looked at her she was about 4 feet tall, the 14 though? I remember Iruka-Sensei mentioning them it was basically a ranking and the strongest teams of Konoha, for example the Village Hidden in the Mist has the Seven Swordsman, Village Hidden by the Stones has the Kamiziru Clan. Except he only mentioned the Legendary Sannin and not the rest of them. "Here brat." The short bad ass threw something towards and I caught it to see a food pill. "I know this was the special day for the Genins' but don't worry we'll take care of them for you. Go!"

**Joseph**

The two traveling companions decided to stop by a river to rest for a bit, "This is nice isn't it?" I said placing Neihara's and my things onto the stone shore, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. I'm just amazed by how much you've changed ever since last time." Neihara said taking a seat on a rock.

I gave her a small smile, "That's usually what happens what happens when you get married have kids. I haven't been in combat for a long time."

Neihara coughed out the word 'Loser' to me, "Whatever makes you happy, Neihara."

"Hey, is that a campfire? In the middle of the day?" she asked causing me to look up and see three bodies there around the campfire. There was one with striking red hair and the other was blonde hair.

And then there was the third. "Carter!" they all looked over here apparently they were enjoying lunch, "Didn't you say that he took them from you by force?

"I never said that…" she said,

"_Mhm, bullshit pretty sure you said something along those lines." _I thought to myself,

"Hey! What are you doing here?! The baby is due next week so I'm trying to get back home." He said,

"WHAT?! BABY KISUKE IS DUE NEXT WEEK?!" I yelled towards him,

"Joseph! You're getting too distracted don't forget the mission you are on!" Neihara was getting impatient and had a tick mark, "Carter Akiyama, older brother of Joseph Otsutsuki! Give me back what is important to me. Now!"

"Um Neihara, this isn't the Warring States Era anymore you know that right?"

"Joseph I don't like this bitches attitude with me." Carter said with a tick mark on his forehead,

"Neihara let's settle this calmly, ok?" I said to her, the look on her face showed how much she wanted the girls back, "Hey brother, can you just hand them over to us?"

"No can do! I'm on the orders of the Fourth Raikage."

"And I'm on the orders of the Third Hokage, it seems that neither of us will be able to leave this without combat."

"Good! He's put Shion and Nashirama in a Genjutsu!" Neihara yelled charging at my brother,

**3****rd**** POV**

"Foolish girl! **Lightning Style:** **Lightning Circuit"** Carter clapped both of his hands together summoning forth lightning and shot out six rods of lightning

**Earth Style: Mud Wall **"Damnit Neihara don't charge up like an idiot!" Joseph slammed his hands onto the ground calling out a wall of earth to block the incoming lightning negating its effects; however since Carter is the Lightning Specialist of the family the Wall was practically destroyed.

"Thank you!" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** Neihara breathed out a massive fireball hurling straight for Carter, and the kids were right there still trapped in a genjutsu "JOSEPH!"

Before she realized it Joseph had already moved the two teenagers to the other side of the river, "Stay out of this Neihara! You are reckless and dangerous."

"But… Joseph! You have to let me fight him!" Neihara complained, but when Joseph looked back at her he had this look that stopped her breathing, _"His eyes are cold and hard." _Neihara couldn't look away until he broke the silence, "I-I understand. I'll take them and head back towards the Leaf Village."

"So, when was the last time we faced each other like this?" Carter asked his little brother, silence filled the valley. Only the wind was moving; pushing the water, but as soon as it was quiet again both brothers disappeared. Explosions erupted around the area only phantoms of Carter and Joseph in different spots in the valley. **Lightning Style: Twin Running Panthers, **Joseph jumped away from the water that way he would not be electrocuted. Carter predicted this movement and was now in front of him **Lariat**

Joseph attempted to block the incoming technique, but was only able to block a vital area. Carter successfully knocked him back to the stone wall causing a small crater. "You have gotten weaker brother. To think I trusted our family to you." He said, only to receive a small chuckle through the smoke.

"Maybe you're right, but you have also been slacking on your intuition!" Joseph said walking out of the smoke with a blue spinning ball with chakra.

"_Isn't that…?"___Carter began, "That's a close range jutsu! You won't be able to reach me with that since my arsenal is long range!" he yelled giving his little brother a cocky smile.

"That is your downfall." Joseph said before disappearing and then reappearing in front of Carter,

"_Impossible! How did he-" _before he could finish thinking of what was happening **Rasengan**, Joseph slammed the ball into his brother causing him to spin towards the other side of the river crashing into the wall creating a massive crater. Carter now on the ground with rubble on top of him coughing out blood. "You… Marked me when I used my Lariat."

"I reduced the amount of power in my Rasengan. I won't kill you because, one Samui and the Hidden Cloud Village will want war. Two, you are about to be a father. And the final reason is because you are my brother. Here." Joseph threw a bag next to his brother, "Our family isn't supposed to fight each other. The Raikage will, hopefully understand this." Joseph glancing at his brother and walking off to meet with Neihara. As he walked off he just noticed that is was raining. In the distance he saw a figure… The Third Hokage giving him a smile before disappearing. "Damnit Old Man!" He cried out slamming his fist towards a tree.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Are you sure that the Third Hokage is dead? How do you know?" she asked pacing back and forth,

Joseph simply took a sigh, "When Rin died I felt her hug me, I knew that she wasn't there and I felt alone. A few days later Kakashi told me what happened, now I know Hiruzen-sensei is dead. Most likely from Orochimaru." He said walking behind Neihara and the two other girls, "Let me show you. Oh and you may want to hold your breath he said.

Neihara and the two girls looked at him like he was crazy, but did what he said and held their breath, and soon enough they saw a blur race past them and a few seconds paced. Konoha gates all of their eyes were wide eyed as even Konoha shinobi stared at them, "Lord Otsutsuki is back! Tell the Council!" a shinobi called back,

Neihara looked at Konoha in awe and shame, this magnificent village still beautiful, but destroyed and a lot of bodies being moved from rubble and ash stated rubbles. "Joseph I'm so sorry, if I let you leave early you may have been able to…" Neihara grabbed her head and felt like throwing up her breakfast,

"Ah yea the Body Flicker technique's side effect is finally kicking in. It's probably best if you get some rest Neihara." He said crouching in front of her,

"How come Shion and Nashirama aren't feeling anything?" she asked,

"Hmm… I don't think it will work on them possibly because they're younger than us, I have used a lot so naturally I got used to it. Anyway a shinobi will escort you to a bed or something. I have a lot of work to do" Joseph said smiling at the three girls, another shinobi appeared right next to him and whispered something in his ear, Joseph's face turned serious, "Where?"

"I assume in his house, sir!" he called and looked up to see Joseph's face but was gone in a flash, **(AN: If you guys read after Hiruzen's or seen the anime you know exactly where we are)**

Ashe laid in her bed twirling marbles in between her fingers staring at the ceiling. She was mostly thinking about the Third's death and how it was affecting her and its effect on the village itself. The funeral was silent except for everyone crying guess it really wasn't silent. The Sarutobi Clan was silent showing their respect for their wisest and strongest member… Except for Konohamaru, but no one can really blame him since it was his grandfather no one knows where is father is. And the worst part is that Lord Third's student was the one that killed him that was the only thing that we know. ANBU was being very tight-lipped about it, only higher ups know about what happened. There was an abrupt knocking at her door, "Coming! Just give me a second." She said placing the marbles on her end table. Ashe opened the door to see Haku, Naruto, and Jiraiya were standing there with their pack ready, "Are we going somewhere?" she asked smiling at the three of them

"Well you and Naruto need massive training and Haku is coming well it would be lonely for her?" Jiraiya questioned himself, "Yea that."

"Eh… Dad told me about your _research _remember? I'd rather us three girls to go with Anko; I honestly don't want to be harassed!" Ashe yelled out

"You fools! How dare you assume the mighty Toad Sage is into young girls. I like mine older and with curves!" Jiraiya yelled complaining about his type of women,

"Well I'll go ahead and get my stuff ready meet you by the front gate?" Ashe asked receiving nods,

**(River)**

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were on the water noticing Kakashi was slumping into the water sinking away, "I can't believe you didn't break his spirit with those crazy eyes of yours." The fish looking man stated having a smile across his face

"Kakashi! What happened!? You were fine just a second ago!" Asuma yelled still clenching his eyes closed,

"Do not open your eyes!" Kakashi demanded, "So… this is the power of the _Akatstuki_… Tell me where the other seven are?" he asked panting losing consciousness.

The two cloaked men seemed to be serious now giving a look of curiosity at Kakashi, "Kisame we'll take Kakashi with us. Kill the other two, but do it silently. We'll take the Fourth's legacy with us." The crimson eyed man said,

Kisame smiled and immediately lunged towards the three Jonin, "You two won't take anything." A voice echoed through the river stopping Kisame with a kunai grazing his neck, "Kakashi you really tried to take on an a true Uchiha who unlocked their real Sharingan? Especially with Itachi Uchiha!? I swear you get more stupid every day!"

"Glad you could… Finally make it, kind of boring without you Joseph…" Kakashi soon fell on top of the water,

"Kurenai take Kakashi to the hospital, Asuma go with her just in case." Joseph looked down and saw Kisame's sword moving,

Itachi sighed and turned back, "Kisame we're pulling back. Our goal was to take Naruto quietly." Joseph jumped away from Kisame knowing well enough that water was his playing field,

Kisame smacked his teeth, "Pity I was somewhat looking forward to facing the Lion especially when you killed some of my brethren."

"The Seven Swordsman of the Mist are nothing, but petty criminals killing innocents as if it's a game."

"OH you're going to die for that. At a later time." Kisame said disappearing, Joseph immediately relaxed and went to tend to Kakashi,

Kurenai gave Joseph a look, "Is Kakashi going to be alright?" she asked,

There was a brief moment of silence, "Kakashi was put under a powerful genjutsu by a true Uchiha. His body is going to be fine; however, it's his mind that I am worried about.." Joseph picked up Kakashi and slung him over his right shoulder,

Asuma placed his hand on Joseph's free shoulder, "What about these _Akatstuki._ They're here for Naruto. I don't why out of all people why they want her… I mean him, ok you really need to fix him because it's really confusing now."

"I heard that Jiraiya-sensei was here so I'm not too worried about it, but I'll go and follow them just to be safe. Guy can you make sure Sasuke won't chase after them? I really don't want to explain why we lost Sasuke which is the last Uchiha of the Leaf Village." Joseph let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes, "Really don't want to get yelled out by the elders and do paperwork…"

"Alright well, Kurenai and I will go to the ANBU and tell them the situation right now." Asuma stated,

Guy immediately hopped out of a bush and gave them all a thumbs up and grinned, causing everyone else to sigh and immediately leave.

**Naruto**

"So! What jutsu are you going to train me this time?! Fire Walking?! Maybe even air walking? That would be so cool." Naruto ran in front of the group ecstatically and giving a cheeky smile, "Hey… Pervy Sage tell me!"

Jiraiya let out an annoyed sigh, "Look here brat. Quit calling me that! I'm the Toad Sage of Charming! Women call out for me awaiting for the pleasure I will deliver to them!" Jiraiya called out looking to the sky and expecting an applause from the three girls, only to receive a warm welcome from a bird that seemed to be choking or it was mental.

"So Haku how's the village treating you?" Ashe asked walking past The Sannin, hearing Naruto giggle

"Oh! It's pretty good! Everyone is really nice and treats me kindly." Haku stated,

Naruto sighed and looked behind seeing Pervy Sage's sad look, "Hey… Are you coming with us or not. I wanna get stronger 'cause I want to become Hokage. Ya know!"

"Sheesh, why do you have so much energy?" Jiraiya asked giving the girl a look,

Naruto ran towards the the post sign, "So we're going to Otafaku town?"

"Yes, it's a good place to get information… I mean a good place to train. You all need to learn to blend into an ever changing city. Naruto is going to have to learn how to be kunoichi now until we have this. Ashe I expect you to help with that since you passed the course." Ashe groaned and kept walking.

**Leaf Jonin**

The room was filled with silence that was until Guy entered the room. "So… You're probably going to get disappointed in me and most likely get angry." Guy rubbed the back of his head and waited until the room was dying in suspense, "Someone accidentally told Sasuke that his older brother was here and vanished from my sight."

"Damnit Guy!" Joseph yelled jumping out the window and towards the village gate, when he passed the marketplace he saw a familiar pinkette and blonde, Joseph moved his pace into a simple power walk and approached them, "Hey Ino and Sakura. Have you seen Ashe and Naruto?"

"Oh Lord Otsutsuki! Er… No we haven't I was going to give them some dumplings with that old guy and Haku." Sakura said,

"Old guy and Haku?" Joseph asked,

Sakura placed her finger on her chin to recall what the man looked like, "The Old guy has long white hair in a ponytail, and red streaks on his face. Oh, and he was wearing this headband called… Oil. I think."

"Do you know where they went?" he asked

"No unfortunately not. Sasuke asked me that about half an hour ago… Did something happen? Are they in trouble?"

"Yea! Is my Sasuke ok?!" Ino asked furiously stepping closer to the older shinobi,

"I didn't realize you and Sasuke were dating. Ashe told me you two fought over him constantly and she was the one that had to break you up." Joseph crouched and sighed, "Does he ever pay any attention to you two?"

They both looked at each other and in unison they both said "No."

"Then why are you two fighting over him? I've known you both since you were barely out of diapers. And you are basically sisters to each other, I hope you two can go back to the way it used to be. Anyway I am pretty sure you don't want a lecture, but that's that."

"I saw them leave through the North-East gate." Ino sighed

"Thank you Ino." He said immediately leaving to the gates.

Ino and Sakura just stood there and looked at each other, "You know he's right?" Sakura asked hearing Ino scoff and walk off, "Hey… I'm hungry let's go eat somewhere!" Sakura called after her.

**Otafaku Town**

"This town looks amazing!" Naruto stated as she plopped down on the bed,

"It's just an outpost town basically nothing special to it. They are having a small little festival to raise money for their yearly taxes." Ashe sighed giving her cousin a smile, "Haku do you think you can do some shopping for us? I'll make something for the four of us." Haku gave a curt nod, and walked towards the door, Ashe felt a chill run down her spine and looked as Haku opened the door.

"Hello Nine-Tailed Brat." A sinister smile echoed through the apartment,

"Haku get away from there!" Ashe yelled running towards the door as the man with a clouded cloak drew something that looked like you were going to breach well defended door. Haku jumped backwards as the man swung his ginormous weapon causing the room to implode giving the three girls a chance to escape to the small town.

"Arrgghhh! No you don't!" The blue man yelled, "Itachi!"

As the three girls were about to jump out of the room to escape a thickened earth shell encased the room sealing off the planned escape, "Ok this is not looking so good for us." Ashe sighed

"You two should go on ahead it's me that they're after." Naruto said in a low voice sweat dripping down her face.

"Remember what Kakashi-sensei said. Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum, so that being said I'm staying here with you." Ashe said giving Naruto an encouraging smile.

"Good I get to kill something. I don't think the Nine-tail needs her arms… or her legs." The shark man smiled evilly,

"Wait Kisame…" the other man said

"Hey, doesn't that guy kind of look like Sasuke? Naruto asked,

"Yes he does look like me! That's why he's going to pay for what he's done!" A voice called from down the hall,

"Is that Sasuke?" Haku asked knowing full well, that was indeed Sasuke's voice. The group walked outside to see the young Uchiha.

"I will make him pay for what he did to my clan!" Sasuke spat out doing a few handsigns and holding his hand downward and forcing a light to cackle through the air. Sasuke yelled out in anger as he formed Kakashi's signature jutsu the chidori and slammed it against the wall and began charging to the cloaked men.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried out as Itachi (Sasuke's older brother) slammed his brother into the wall creating a small crater in the process. Sasuke had his arm broken and his skinned was burned off due to him over-exerting himself using the Chidori,

Sasuke coughed blood out and groaned in pain, "You want to know why you can't beat me? Because you don't have enough _hate_." Itachi whispered clenching Sasuke's neck and stared into his eyes until his head fell limp.

"OI! Sasuke! What happened?! Did you die?!" Naruto stepped forward and was stopped by the large man's presence and saw his sword high in the air and slowly began to fall.

"NARUTO!" a synchronized yell coming from both Haku and I as we ran towards Naruto. Then smoke filled the room and our feet seemed to sink into something squishy and wet also made a grotesque noise, when the smoke cleared we saw pervy sage and I believe that was my dad.

"Now picking on little kids?" Joseph let out a sigh,

"I was wondering when you'd show up. I mean the great Toad Sage wouldn't have a hard time with them, but back up is nice to have every now and then." Jiraiya stated trying to be cocky,

"Why did you bring a young woman? And, she is knocked out. Really Jiraiya-sensei? Research? She looks like she barely turned legal!" Dad yelled at Jiraiya causing him to look away in disgust,

"The thing is I'm pretty sure the Itachi kid put her in a genjutsu and deliberately separated us so they would get a clear shot and getting Naruto."

"Whoa! You really are a girl! Ugh, I was happy when I had another boy in the family." Dad had rested his face in his palm,

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled pouting at him,

"Joseph! Behind you!" Jiraiya yelled, immediately seeing that Kisame was about to drop his sword onto my dad,

"Hehe! Too slow!" Kisame yelled connecting his sword onto my dad's shoulder and grinded it in a hacking position,

"Kisame! Look out!" Itachi yelled out seeing my dad who turned out to be a lightning clone dissipated and shocked Kisame's body and my dad's real body appeared next to him and with his closed fist and slammed it to Kisame's side hearing a loud cracking sound in the process and sending him to the wall causing a crater to form against the squishy walls that replaced the old wooden walls. "Kisame!" Itachi walked forward towards my dad, but was blocked by a toad that Jiraiya summoned.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jiraiya asked, hearing an annoyed sound that Itachi made and threw a smoke bomb on the floor to escape with his injured friend. "You can't escape! My Stomach Toad jutsu will catch you!" Jiraiya called out and slammed his hands on to the linings and waited that was until a loud explosion came from the other hallway, both my dad and Jiraiya ran towards the sound the three of us quickly followed them to see a hole in the wall and both of the Akatstuki gone. However, there was this black ring around it that had the properties of flames Naruto wanted to a good look at it, but right before she touched it my dad pulled him away from it.

"Don't touch stuff!" He yelled,

"You didn't have to yank me so hard…" Naruto whined rubbing her neck.

**Fire Sealing Jutsu** Jiraiya had a scroll open and it had sucked up the black flame, "Oh that is so cool can you teach me that?" Haku asked running behind Jiraiya,

My dad looked at Haku studying her, "I assume you're Haku?" he asked and received a nod from her, "I am going to be the person that does your Kunoichi test. However, you waited about five months for me so we'll just do it right here."

"Huh?"

"Ashe and Naru. Do you think you she should be a shinobi of the Leaf?" he asked us and me and Naruto both looked at each other, and gave each other a nod then to him both of our confirmations of it. Haku gave a soft smile to us and we returned it.

"Great! I'll go ahead and do the paperwork. I need to take Sasuke to the hospital." He said reaching towards the wall,

"You're not coming with us?" Naruto asked with a genuine sad face. Joseph walked towards her and crouched to her level and placed his hand on her head,

"I have to help the village get back on track. It's a lot of work as financial advisor to Konoha plus I can't let Danzo have what he wants which is to be Hokage. You do know your mission is to find Tsunade and Shizune right? Tsunade has been voted as the village's next Hokage… You two ok?" He asked,

"We're going to find mom?!" I asked well I technically yelled at him and he just laughed at our expressions,

"You didn't want to mention that they're going to find their mother and aunt?" He asked Jiraiya,

"It's supposed to be a surprised Rinne gift (Rinne is basically Christmas for them). That way I don't have to find anything for them."

"You are the epiphany of lazy sensei. The Rinne festival is a few months ago. Just get them money." He said and grabbed multiple scrolls from one in his scroll pocket and the other from his pouch. "Uh this is for you Naru and Jiraiya-sensei."

"My birthday isn't for a while, but hey I can't complain." Naruto said as she sat on the floor and unraveled the scroll and read its contents. Naruto did a few handsigns and unsealed the item locked in the scroll. "That wasn't too bad." Naruto smiled at her accomplishment and saw her uncle smile at her,

"So she has a basic understanding of seals?" Jiraiya asked Joseph,

"Her family is adept in seals, so I thought I'd teach her a little." He said,

"Her Wind Style is coming along very nicely. She's learned two jutsu for it. Also the matter with the Sand and Orochimaru is troubling me."

"Oh sweet it's a shoto!" Naruto called out swinging it everywhere and received a punch from me,

"You idiot you're going to kill someone with that!"

"But that's what it's meant to do, right?"

Joseph let out a sigh of annoyance, "Trust me I will look into it personally; I have a person in mind to negotiate our terms with the Sand Village."

Jiraiya studied his former student, "Well I trust you to do what's best." He said,

"Have I ever let you down?" Joseph asked smiling at his teacher

"Remember that time at the Hot springs?" Jiraiya countered,

"That was your fault for getting caught not mine. I was in trouble with Shizune afterwards so… yea."

"Women are wonderful beings also frightful…" Jiraiya murmured and my father agreed as well as Naru, "We really need to get going though. This might take a while even for my network… Let's go ladies." Jiraiya said releasing Sasuke from the esophagus,

"I need Haku to come with me and sign the papers… I will see you later." Joseph said and had Sasuke over his shoulder, and disappeared along with Haku,

"Shall we?" Jiraiya asked and we both nodded and went to the next town to begin our training,

"Hey, Jiraya-sensei?" I asked and heard him make a sound so I can go ahead and ask him a question, "What kind of shinobi was my dad and Fourth Hokage?"

Jiraiya pondered the question, "The Fourth was a very easy student to teach and he always wanted to learn more things. He exceeded what I taught him and became a Kage and trained Kakashi and your father. Very wise and dependable person. He was always kind..." Jiraiya said looking at the sky and began to laugh, "Your dad was the opposite, he was difficult always wanting to go on missions and find someone to fight. He's the best swordsman I have ever seen. You probably don't know this, but Joseph gave up on being a shinobi." Jiraiya said,

"What?!" Naru asked, "Why did he do that?"

"Let's just say that the war was not very kind… Ask your aunt or him, it is not my place to tell you." Jiraiya stated,

Naru and I looked at each other and smiled and continued to the next town.

**Konoha General Hospital**

"Thanks, nurse." Joseph said before waving at her and walked towards the door and was stopped by a group of teenage girls, "Yes…" he said in a low voice before getting bombarded by questions. "Now now, Sasuke will be fine he just needs some rest and please be quiet this is a hospital many more people need rest as well." He began,

"We don't care about anyone else!"

"Yea we want our Sasuke!"

"Or how about you all of you leave! This very instance!" A old voice said,

"Who said that?!" the girls asked and immediately gulped when they saw Danzo Shimura himself standing by the door they all scurried back to their mothers and cried,

"Thanks Danzo I owe you one." He said genuinely,

"Did you visit Hiruzen's grave yet?" he asked looking down, "I know he and I have had our differences, but it was necessary for the village."

"I have yet to visit him, I am currently dealing with the Daimyo… He is going to visit as well. Sasuke is stabilized for now his arm is completely broken and he burned himself pretty bad. Joseph stated and leaned against the wall sensing that the other jonin were around as well,

"So Itachi is back?" Danzo asked shifting his posture into a relaxed state,

"Yes, he took out Kakashi and Sasuke. If Naru was by him…. herself when they attacked her things won't be pretty good."

"I assume you have a way to cure Naruto?" Danzo asked,

"I took some his blood, Research and Development is taking a look at it. Orochimaru did this for a purpose, but I can't think of why transforming him to a girl. I'm just going to get murdered by his parents… I feel them stabbing me right now." Joseph facepalmed himself, "Anyway I need to work a lot of stuff to do. Hiruzen-sensei of course left me in charge of assigning the missions, and a shit load of other things too." Joseph stated,

Danzo scoffed, "Well I'll leave you be. Don't forget we have a council meeting tomorrow." And left Joseph to his thinking,

"You two lovebirds can come out now." Joseph said seeing both Asuma and Kurenai walk out of the wall.

"Do you think he noticed?" Kurenai asked,

"I wouldn't doubt it… He was trained by the Second Hokage." Joseph said and noticed that Kurenai stared was staring at him, "Yes?"

"You used up too much chakra you know what happens when you overuse it… Take your medicine and get some sleep."

Asuma stepped up and also noticed the weary eyes his friend was giving him, "Yea we don't need you in the hospital too. Don't worry about the paperwork we told them that you were going to need a few days to regain some strength."

"How did… Nevermind I don't want to ask, but thank you for caring." Joseph said making his leave, and heading to his home, he felt someone following him and soon caught a kunai aiming at his eye, "I'm too tired to deal with this, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru jumped out of his tree and had a tear-ridden face from his crying. "Where were you? My grandpa needed you and you left him!" he cried and ran towards Joseph and pounded on his abdomen, "You promised to protect him!"

"I'm sorry Konohamaru… I did fail him and you, my mission took too long. But he sacrificed himself for the village and you. The Hokage and us shinobi protect those that cannot protect themselves. The Will of Fire is burning brighter than ever as we rebuild."

**Ashe**

"Wow!" I yelled seeing a whole bunch of festivity going on as people dressed up in kimonos and masks,

"Well, this where we are going to be for a bit until I get a good trace of Tsunade. Go enjoy the festival and come find me when you're done. Naruto if you guys can't use my tracking toad to get a lock on me." Jiraiya walked off to somewhere while me and Naru enjoyed the festival. Naru bought a whole bunch of food and I just bought me some souvenirs there was bobble heads of the late third hokage, I got an ANBU mask for Naru, I saw a book that had belonged originally to the Daimyo's grandparents, but it was old book

"Hey Ashe! What are you getting that for?" Naruto asked looking at the book,

"It's for mom, dad always told me she was into old things for culture. This book contains something of back then." I smiled at her and noticed the large amount of food, "Are you going on hibernation?" I asked, she handed me my favorite fried food which is fried squid.

"Did you get something for Jiraiya?" I asked nibbling on the squid,

"Yea I got the pervy sage something let's go find him so we can train!" Naru was enthusiastic to learn something new, we browsed the town for a good while until we reached the brothel district and heard a familiar laugh, "Was that him?" She asked and we walked into the 'Starlight Seductions' and saw Jiraiya with four women and noticed Naru's wallet flat, "WHAT WERE THOSE THREE PROHIBITIONS AGAIN?!" she yelled pouncing on him,

"What are you doing?! Get off me ya little brat!" Jiraiya squirmed and slapped the food container out of her hand and hit the a stranger in his suit.

I turned around and saw his somewhat disgusting suit get covered in sauce I gave a slight bow and apologized to him, "The boss's suit cost 10,000 how is a little shit like you going to cover that?" the assistant said,

"This is a perfect chance to show you the jutsu you're going to learn. Now watch closely." Jiraiya held out his hand and chakra swirled into his hand creating a ball, and slammed into the gangster causing him to spin in a circle and launched him into the closest stall outside which contained water balloons and rubber balls meant for kids,

"I know who you are... One of the Sannin." the gangster said grabbing his stomach, from the looks of it he only received some mild burns.

Jiraiya scratched his head and smiled at the vendor, "I'm sorry about your stall, my friend."

"Here this... Should, ugh cover it..."

"Oh thanks, here you go." Jiraiya handed the vendor all the gangsters money to him, and took a bag of balloons, "Come with me."

Naruto looked at me and I shrugged, "So what was that?" Naru asked the perverted sannin,

"That's the jutsu your going to learn, but first. What do you remember about it?" he asked

"Well it had a spinning ball... and you were able to maintain your chakra in that little form." Naruto said and saw Jiraiya hold the water balloon into his hand causing the water to go crazy inside and soon it exploded. "Here you go have fun."

"Wait that's it? We need some help..." I asked,

"You have to learn this on your own. I am not your father or your best friend."

Naru saw my disencouraged face and comforted me, "I'm here plus we can figure this out." I let out a small smile.

**Konoha Next Day Council Room**

"We are not placing an outpost in Suna!" Joseph yelled at Danzo slamming the table in the process, the council room consisted of the heads of each major clan which are Hyuga Clan represented by Hiashi Hyuga then there was the Nara clan with Shikaku at the front with the other two clans. Inoichi with the Yamanaka and Choza with the Akimichi Clan. Of course there was the Ōtsutsuki clan with Joseph. Danzo Shimura an important figure to Konoha's defense and leader of Root. There were a few empty seats, the Hokage, Senju, Uchiha, Sarutobi and the extremely vacant seat of an Uzumaki.

"Lord Ōtsutsuki please calm down." Shikaku said folding his arms, and letting out a sigh in frustration

"You know very well that their Kazekage is dead and were manipulated from Orochimaru!"

The Daimyo took in consideration of everything what we were saying, "Joseph, you are thinking of your sister that's why you are not doing actions against Suna. And I asked her if she was planning anything to begin with, she lied to both Hiruzen and I." Danzo said,

"If we place a military outpost the other villages will see us having a conquest against them. Plus, we don't have enough manpower to handle it. We may have resources but still we can't do it. I'm against the idea." Joseph said folding his arms,

"All in favor?" The Daimyo asked and saw a few raise their hands, "All against?" a majority rose their hands and Danzo smacked his teeth and left. "I assume this meeting is finished." The Daimyo coughed and everyone stood and gave a bow before him, "Lord Ōtsutsuki and Lady Utatane, please wait a moment." He said

Both Joseph and Koharu looked at each other and stood in front of the Daimyo, "How can we help you, my lord?" Koharu Utatane asked,

"What the Sand did is unforgivable, and we must receive relief money from them. You two have to decide who can go." He said intertwining his fingers together and looked at the both of them, "I would send you personally, Ōtsutsuki; however, I know of your condition and your expertise with the financial status of this village. That's why I want you to send a worthy person to do it."

"I have someone in mind already, she has never failed a mission and was a former ANBU captain." Joseph said feeling a glare coming from Kotaru,

"It's too soon!" She complained,

"I have faith in her." Joseph gave a small bow to the Daimyo and left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Are you sure?" Neihara had asked as she walked towards Joseph's window, his office was pretty big it was the third largest room in the Hokage Mansion,

"Yes, I have created a squad already for you, they are Chunin's already. I think you'll like it." He said smiling at her as he finished writing some documents. "Enter." He said and Neihara looked at the door to see my two friends Nashirama and Shion there along with a new girl with black hair wearing Konoha's shinobi uniform, "Meet Haku, she will be in your squad."

"This is an all-girls squad… What is happening?" Neihara asked staring him down

"Hmm, I decided that there are going to be some changes with the new shinobi formations. It's tradition that we put two males and one female into a squad. That's not greatest thing one male will like the female and the female likes the other male. Then there will be tension and hostilities, so you ladies are my guinea pigs for now." He said with a mischievous grin on his face that gave me the creeps.

"What's our pay?" Nashirama asked scratching her ear and received a hit to her head,

"Nashi it's rude to ask that." Shion sighed,

"I'm curious about it. It's too cramped where we stay. I want to move out.

"Don't you think you're too laid back?"

"Nah." She waved off the Uzumaki

Joseph and Neihara let out a soft chuckle. "We will be back with our mission finished," Neihara said giving a small bow and leaving the room with her squad, and was replaced with a woman kneeling in front of the desk wearing an ANBU mask resembling a cat with three vertical lines around her mask.

"Yugao it took you a while to come here…" Joseph sighed and intertwined his fingers as he propped his arms on the desk.

"Forgive me, Lord Otsutsuki. My mission took longer than expected." She said removing her mask and saw Joseph studying her,

"You know why I called you here, don't you?" He asked looking at her, but mostly into her pale brown eyes and saw sadness.

"Yes…" Yugao stated knowing full well what this was about, and closing her eyes,

"You are relieved from ANBU duties until further notice."

"I… understand." Yugao began shaking,

"You are a wonderful shinobi, but you have been failing covert missions and I completely understand why. Hayate and you were close and I don't want to do this, but it has been decided. Take some time and travel, when you come back we'll talk ok?" Joseph said closing a document and handed towards the purple haired shinobi, and watch her hesitantly take the folder and walk out slowly.

"That was painful…" Joseph rubbed his forehead and heard another knock, "Come in. Oh, Meilei. (_May-Lee)_" Joseph said as his assistant walked in with a tray and a cup on top of it, she carefully brought it towards and nearly tripped and was about to splash the hot contents on her boss, but luckily he was trained as a shinobi and caught Meilei, and refilled the cup with its contents then the tray with his foot.

"Oh… Uh, thank you! I'm so sorry! Can't believe I'm so clumsy!" Meilei said grabbing her face in sheer embarrassment, Joseph just laughed at her expression and set the stuff down and took a seat,

"Thank you, Mei I appreciate your clumsiness." He said and saw her face red and nearly pass out,

"T-t-thank you. I try my best to not do it." Mei stuttered and walked out his office,

Joseph took a sip of the tea, "Ow!" he said wafting his tongue

**Later on**

A loud sound echoed throughout the Ōtsutsuki dojo and it was Guy and Joseph training, Joseph received a quick blow to his abdomen and staggered backwards and Guy immediately went to strike again with a high kick to his head, luckily Joseph ducked under it and did a leg sweep and caught Guy. Guy stretched his arm out and slammed his hand to the ground to catch himself and pushed himself to a dive kick that was caught and Joseph countered by slamming his forearm towards his shin causing him to stop in place and agitated his leg in the process. Guy was staggering and Joseph capitalized and delivered a round-house kick to head and sent him spinning.

"So… 3,051 wins and 1,283 losses?" Joseph asked stretching hand out for Guy which he gladly accepted,

"The… POWER OF YOUTH is still strong with you!" Guy yelled causing Joseph to grab his ear in pain,

"I'm older than you… I don't think I qualify as being of youth." Joseph looked at Guy's hurt expression, _"Damn I had to say that."_

"My old friend! I am appalled that you would say something so crude! Youth flows through you!"

"Guy you're losing me… Come back to reality." He said snapping his fingers in his face but received a face full of tears,

"Guy-sensei! I understand what you're saying!" Another bowl cut shinobi that looked exactly like Guy was cheering him on!

"What the hell?! How did you get in here?! You should be in the hospital." He yelled at Guy's student.

"I was watching your bout from the bushes over there." Lee smiled and gave Joseph a thumbs up and saw Joseph's face turn deadpan and look at Guy, seeing him smile as well.

"You guys are too much, if you had a son… Actually let's not go there."

**Ashe**

"Damnit! I can't get it to pop!" I yelled throwing the rubber ball to the ground and it bounced back and hit me in the nose,

"Hahahaha!" Naruto began laughing at my red nose as I rubbed it,

"You're an asshole by the way." I groaned as she laughed harder, "Fuck you."

Naru gasped at this, "Why do you have to use foul language, I'm going to tell uncle."

I shrugged my shoulders, "You'll probably forget anyways." I said, picking up a new rubber ball and began asserting my chakra into it and felt a sharp sting to my hands, _"I've used up a lot of chakra and my hands are starting to ache due to the amount I'm forcing out… I know Jiraiya said this was an A-Rank jutsu, but this is difficult." _I thought to myself and looked at Naruto and saw she was struggling, but she wasn't in pain this exercise just required us to force the ball to pop. "I think we should take a break, yea?" I asked to Naruto and saw that she was smiling at me,

"Oh yea! Let's get some ramen!" She called out,

"Naru… We established that they don't have ramen here." I sighed rubbing my temple and hearing her snicker, "Let's go get lunch before my hand withers away."

The festival still had one week left before it was over it lasted the whole month. The streets were booming I don't know how we didn't hear about this town until recently, but I guess that's a good thing about being a shinobi which is learning new things. "Are we getting fried octopus from that guy again?" I asked,

"Maybe, I honestly want to try something else we eat there a lot…" Naru replied taking a look around all the stalls, "How about some udon?" she ran towards the stall and was already paying for her meal,

"Why'd you ask? I'll take one too please." I said giving the man the money for my food,

"This part of training is difficult." Naru looked down to the bowl of the steaming soup, "I know we have to use force, but how do we do that. Pervy-sage is a Legendary Sannin, The Fourth Hokage was well… a Hokage then Uncle was trained by the both of them." I studied her and patted her back,

"Well good thing that we're going to surpass them all. Right?" I grinned at her and she smiled back,

"Yea!" she said grabbing a ball and continued on focusing her chakra at the small dot Jiraiya placed on our hands.

"_It took the Fourth Hokage 4 years to develop this jutsu, my dad mastered in a year as well as Jiraiya. And we're here trying to finish it within a month." _I sighed and felt a sudden surge of being in the air and saw the grass further away, and looked towards Naruto and saw that she was skidding away from me, but thankfully Jiraiya stopped her and one of his toads caught me. "Not bad, Naruto you've passed the second step." He said smiling and noticed the serious burns on her hand,

"All right! What's the third step?"

"That we will do on the road. For now, wrap your hand up and get your stuff." Jiraiya handed Naruto a roll of bandages and looked at me, "Well I have plenty of rubber balls for you now!" Jiraiya began to laugh causing me to be embarrassed,

"I can't input enough force! Asshole." I yelled walking off towards the inn. I was almost there, until I felt a soft tap on my shoulder, it was Naruto grabbing both her knees and breathing heavily,

"You. Walk. Way. Too. Fast…" She groaned and straightened herself up and looked into my eyes,

"Didn't Jiraiya tell you how to do the third step?" I asked turning back to the inn,

"He did, but you're mad so I wanted to walk with you." Naruto said wrapping her arm around my shoulder and nudged me to walk,

"I'm not mad! Just frustrated…" I mumbled,

"Ashe I've lived with you for 13 years I know when you're mad!" Naruto laughed at my facial expression, so I pinched her side as my reply to her causing her to squeal, "Maybe Aunt Shizune can help you with your training. I'm pretty sure she was there when uncle tried learning the jutsu."

"That's actually a good idea, what do you think she's doing right now?" I asked looking up at the clouds,

"Hmm… Probably keeping Tsunade out of trouble." She said smiling,

"That sounds about right." I said elbowing her,

**Somewhere**

"Achoo!"

"Are you catching a cold, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked kneeling in front of the pig after giving her some breakfast, "I can warm a bath up for you if you'd like." Shizune placed her hand on Tsunade's forehead, "You seem fine." She pondered,

"It's probably some guy wanting to me to have sex or pay their debts back." Tsunade said drinking her cup, Shizune stared at her as she drank the alcoholic contents and sigh, "Shizune why are you staring at me?"

"Oh… it's nothing Lady Tsunade, I was just thinking." Shizune turned her perplexed look into a soft smile,

"Were you thinking about the dirty things you're going to do with your husband when you see him?" Tsunade asked smiling at her students beat red expression,

"No! I was thinking of positive ways to pay of your debts, not everything is about sex you know." Shizune sighed and stretched her arms, "Anyway shall we head out towards the next town? Maybe you'll get lucky and pay off some of the debts you owe."

Tsunade took this chance to take a look at her bottle that was filled with sake and sighed in disappointment, "Shizune you worry too much, but I think I'll take that offer of a warm bath though."

"Very well, my lady it will be a moment before it is ready." Shizune gave a small bow and left the small inn room. Tsunade studied her and immediately smiled at her,

"Well we have one more town left before heading back towards the Leaf Village, so I guess I shouldn't tease her as much. Right, Tonton?" Tsunade asked the pig as she was eating her food.

"Oink!"

"I think I'm nice too. Glad to have someone that agrees with me, now where's that cute little bartender. I want another drink before we hit the road!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**(Haku POV)**

"So Haku, right?" The young blonde came up towards me and sat down next to me and I gave her a nod, "Now tell me how is it to live in the Ōtsutsuki household."

I looked at her and saw how intrigued to be completely honest she kind of looks like a, "Puppy." I whispered, but was overheard by the group and heard Shion and Neihara laugh at it,

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed it. But saying that gets you on her bad side." Shion whispered patting my knee to let me know it's fine.

"Anyway, Neihara… I know the Leaf Village was just attacked, but why do we need to go?" Nashirama asked,

Neihara looked at them, "Well from what I understand we need to get funds from the Sand Village to repair the Village and support those who have been injured and we can also use it in the Reserves. And we need to give them the terms of their surrender; we did lose the Third Hokage also and they lost their Fourth Kazekage due to the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru."

I looked at the Uchiha with a curious look on my face, "What about the Peace Pact within the Council?"

"From what I understood it was formed during the Fourth Hokage's administration, they had the Sarutobi Clan, Ōtsutsuki Clan, and some minor clans. I heard even the Daimyo's son was a part of it. It's a pretty big deal… The Third Hokage had the most power and he was also the representative of the Sarutobi clan. Then there's Joseph who's the representative of the small clan which just consist of him and pretty much that's about it."

"I see… I'm honestly hoping that I'll meet his wife soon!" I said excitedly,

**Tanzaku Town**

"It's been a long time… Orochimaru." Tsunade's tone was cold and harsh instead of the sarcastic somewhat drunkish way she always is. The sudden meeting was unexpected to the both of them,

Orochimaru looked behind him and saw the town's landmark which was a castle that has been standing since before the First Hokage in complete rubble due to his summoning snake, "It has been a long time hasn't it. I've been looking for you everywhere." He smirked,

Tsunade folded her arms in a annoyed expression, "After all these years? What you want to kick back and talk about the old times? If you're paying for the drinks I will consider the offer."

"Actually… I was going to ask you for a favor." He replied,

Tsunade studied her old friend and noticed him sweating in a pretty decent weather which can be caused by extreme fatigue and also saw his arms covered in bandages, "Lady Tsunade… I'm sure you can understand why we would be bothering you." The young man with long white hair pulled up into a ponytail spoke now causing Tsunade and Shizune to look at him, "You are the only one who can cure him from this illness, the medical genius."

"Those arms… What did you get yourself into?" Tsunade asked,

Orochimaru's face turned into a bored expression, "Nothing really…. Just killing the Third Hokage." He stated,

Tsunade's mouth dropped open as well as Shizune's in shock to hear that the Third Hokage was killed and was murdered by his former student, "That's impossible! There are some of the strongest shinobi in the Five Great Nations guarding him!"

"Oh please all we had to do is wait for them to be sent out on a mission." Orochimaru smiled, "All things must decay, isn't that right Tsunade? You let three people that you held dear to you die." Causing Tsunade waver and silence filled the air, "It's a pity on how they all died."

"Enough!" Shizune yelled out pulling her sleeve back exposing a weapon that was tied around her arm and drew back strings and let go releasing needles at a high speed, but was quickly deflected by Orochimaru's companion.

"Needles…" He said noticing a liquid drip down from the tip, "Dipped in poison." He dropped the needle and quickly saw how fast Shizune was charging and he swung his kunai in preparation.

"Shizune! Stop!" Tsunade yelled, Shizune relaxed herself and felt Orochimaru's cold stare pierce into her,

"Shizune, it's been a long time. I feel slightly insulted that I wasn't invited to the wedding."

"Sorry, but my husband told me not to write you an invitation." Shizune replied not looking towards him

"It was unfortunate I didn't meet him back at the Village, so I didn't get the chance to kill him at that moment." His smile was vile causing Shizune's to turn to him and saw his menacing stare. She immediately jumped back next to her teacher's side, "Orochimaru… You know how I am… Especially when you're playing this twisted game of yours." Tsunade smiled and then slammed her fist into the wall causing it to shatter. Kabuto gulped at the sheer strength of the blonde woman, "Do not mess with me!"

**Tanzaku Market**

POP! Naruto popped another balloon causing his chakra to leak everywhere, "Hey watch it! That's hazardous!" Ashe yelled at him,

"Well would you look at that it's Cho, now give me that information my good friend." Jiraiya said, Naruto immediately began blowing into the new balloon and began practicing outside, "Hmm… I see."

"Naru if that thing pops I swear I'm going…" POP another loud sound goes off causing Ashe to jump, they both stared at each other and Ashe saw Naruto smirk at her knowing that sound scares her… "I'm going to kill you!" she yelled at Naruto and began chasing her through the town,

"It was totally worth it! Like how you get scared when the bread comes out of the toaster!

"That is a normal reaction!" Ashe called back and eventually caught up to Naruto in front of a lottery stand,

An old lady gestured to us, "Children, Men, Woman. Nothing can sway you away from winning a good prize. Here 25 ryo for this ticket you never know." She said Naruto complied and gave her the money and began scratching off the gray matter that was covering the numbers.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" Jiraiya and Ashe both couldn't believe that Naruto got three 7's in a row and technically won jackpot

"He understands gambling, but has a hard time with his training."

"I'm just starting to think you're an asshole. Jiraiya…"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing I was just reading that sign for food." Ashe replied reading the sign,

"But it's an adult place… Well they probably have regular stuff for kids. I guess it will be fine." Jiraiya said walking through the soft cloth with the two genin next to him and looked at him, he wasn't moving. "TSUNADE!" He yelled and pointed at a young looking blonde giving him the same look,

"Jiraiya?! Why are you here?" She yelled back causing the raven-haired lady looking at the trio,

"Mom?" Ashe asked

Shizune slowly rose from her booth and walked towards the trio, her eyes quickly began watering and crouched in front of them, "You both have grown." She sniffled rubbing her eyes dry, "Naru you've gotten… a tad bit taller and more womanly." She giggled causing Naruto groan, "Don't worry your uncle told me about what happened the curse mark and the attack of the Leaf Villiage. He did fail to mention about the Third…" She sighed and brushed her hair.

"Of course he would know where you'd be; should have just asked him. So much research wasted."

"He actually sent one of his summoning cubs to give me that letter." She replied gesturing them to come sit at the both, Jiraiyya had to pull up a chair since the both was filled.

A worker walked towards the large group, "What can I get you today?"

"I'll take the shrimp miso soup with less mushroom and some hot tea." Ashe said,

Naruto was contemplating and squinted, "No ramen… This place sucks… I'lll take the, umm… Steamed Mackerel."

"All right I'll get that out for you in a few minutes."

"Thanks." The group muttered the blonde haired lady sighed and rubbed her temple.

"All these old faces make it seem we're back in the Second Ninja war." She said,

"So, I take you met Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked and noticed Tsunade pull out a deck of a cards and shuffled them,

"Yea." She paused, "We had a nice chat will you tell me what you want. Since you came all the way here looking for me."

Naruto had her annoyed face on and was about to comment, "Well since it's like that I will cut to the chase." Jiraiya interrupted, "Tsunade in the Council's wisdom you are asked to become the 5th Hokage." He stated still shuffling the cards not caring about the looks he was getting from everyone in the table.

Naruto's mouth was agape, "Wait! 5th Hokage?! HER?! No absolutely not!"

"Quiet Naruto, the Council is the one that makes most of the rules in the Village. If they want her to be the Hokage she must be powerful." Ashe whispered, Jiraiya dealt the cards and inspected his hand.

"Tell them no. Being Hokage is a child's play a fool's bet. Look at what happened to Sarutobi-sensei he was too old and wanted to fight. Even the Fourth Hokage died young for the village."

Naruto slammed her hands to the table, "That's it! I'm not going to let her talk about the Hokage's and even gramps! I'll wipe that smirk from her face!"

Shizune sighed, "You want to take this outside brat?" Tsunade said still smirking,

"Naruto please rethink this…" Ashe pleaded,

"No!"

**Outside**

"I can't believe me one of the Legendary Sannin is going to take on a snotty little Genin. I should be ashamed of myself." Tsunade said

"Then don't fight her!" Ashe and Shizune said at the same time,

"One finger is all I need." Tsunade said still somewhat drunk

"Oh stop showing off." Jiraiya complained, Naruto quickly drew a kunai and charged at her, Tsunade stood there smiling at the young Genin and dodged Naruto's strike in one quick movement she disarmed her and disrobed her headband. Naruto froze as she was vulnerable and saw Tsunade position her hand to her forehead and flick her with an absurd amount of strength causing her to fly a few feet.

"A flick to the forehead?" Naruto mumbled as she stood up and took a step foward, "She thinks I'm some rookie. I'll show her!" Naruto was about to charge but was stopped by her kunai landing in front of her then her headband fell right next to the kunai. "_She's good I'll admit that."_

"Hey kid, quick question before you pass out?" Tsunade called,

"What?"

"What makes being Hokage so special that you'd defend it?" Tsunade asked looking at a bottle of sake and back at Naruto,

Naruto let her receive a smirk, "Because being Hokage is my dream!" She yelled back causing Tsunade to flinch and look down at the floor, "_A chance? She let her guard down, I hope this works. Focus!" _Naruto stretched her hand out and began concentrating chakra into her palm.

"_That's the Fourth's technique… It looks incomplete and would cause more damage to Naruto instead of Lady Tsunade." _Shizune looked at Tsunade's facial expression and saw that she realized it to and slammed her finger into the ground causing it to split enough so Naruto could trip and lose her focus, "So, she does care." She whispered and Ashe raised her eyebrow.

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh, "Jiraiya was it you that taught her the Rasengan? Only The Fourth, you, and Joseph should be able to use that technique!" She yelled

"Oh back off they're my students! I can teach them whatever as it makes them stronger." Jiraiya yelled back to her,

Shizune ran next to Naruto and pulled her out of the crater, "Thanks…" Naruto mumbled, Shizune remembered how Naruto is when he would something so she always would hug him well her for now. Naruto's eyes widened due to the contact.

"Remember how you would come home from playing with the other kids and could never win in a game of tag? You would come home crying and hide under the platform. You would stay in there for hours unless I made you some food. Few minutes later you would still have tears streaming but you had the biggest smile anyone would ever have."

"I'm not sad though…" Naruto replied,

"I know I just thought of that and made me want to give you a hug." Shizune said giving Naruto a soft shake, "Anyways it's late and you need to get some sleep." Shizune said,

"Oink!"

"Tonton! Where have you been?" Shizune yelled at the pink pig coming out of a dark alley.

"Whoa a pig!" Naruto yelled, "Can we eat it?"

"No!" Shizune yelled,

"It's so fat…" Ashe said poking the sides of it and received a kick to her face. "Why you little…" She began chasing it,

"Glad to see the both of you getting along so well." Tsunade said,

"We are not going to get along!" Ashe yelled finally catching the squealing pig. "I'm going to get a grill and make a sandwich out of you." Ashe whispered to Tonton causing it to squirm harder

"Ashe don't make threats to her!" Shizune demanded taking the pig from her daughter

Jiraiya walked towards Tsunade and handed her a scroll, "What's this?"

"This is meant for your eyes only. I'm assuming this is their backup plan to help convince you to become Hokage." Tsunade looked at the scroll before handing it to Shizune,

Shizune let out an annoyed sigh, "Don't you at least want to look at it. Maybe they'll help pay back your debts." She muttered,

"I'll pretend to have not heard that." Tsunade turned and began walking towards the other side of town, "Anyways I'm going to get some sleep now. Come on Shizune I want to talk to you in private about something."

"Oh! Okay. Naru you better get some sleep and not go training, yes your uncle told me about how you would sneak out late at night. Ashe… Same for you. Just because Jo is very lenient means I'm going to be nice!" Shizune gave them a soft smile but a stern tone causing both Ashe and Naruto gulp.

**So this chapter was pretty much done I've just been playing a lot of Star Wars and was in le Star Wars mood tried to write a fanfic for it, but I wound up just sitting there like… How the fuck do I write Star Wars fanfic… Anyways I'll start working chapter 20 now. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Hey we're back." Asuma said with his squad walking towards Iruka and Joseph who have been giving out missions for the past few weeks.

"Man, when are we going to get a break?" Shikamaru complained with Ino and Choji nodding in the back.

"Well so far we have filled most our requests except for the A and B rank missions. You guys take the next few days off. I told Squad 8 that as well they recently were here as well." Asuma handed Iruka the scroll having the clients signature, "Ino can you stay for a few minutes I'd like to talk to you in private for a moment." Joseph said locking his fingers together and gave her a smile which she gulped in the process.

"Alright have fun, Ino." Her team said before leaving her with Joseph and Iruka,

"Hey…" She said quietly

"Ino, you're not in trouble or anything." He said causing her to sigh in relief, "I just want to talk to you regarding Sakura."

"Oh? What about her?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"You do know that she hasn't gone on any missions due to her squad being either incapacitated or otherwise occupied with a mission. So, since you two are best friends this is perfect for you."

Ino had a vein popping out of her head, "Why do I have to do it?!" she yelled

"Well I'm busy doing Village work, Ashe is out on a mission they probably won't be back for a while. Her parents are out of town for… a 'vacation'." Joseph replied giving Ino a smile

Ino face turned sour with disgust, "Ew. I didn't need to know that…"

"You're too young to know about that." Joseph stated giving her serious look, "That's a talk with your parents I have no say in it. Anyway take her out shopping or something. I'd rather not have the head nurse give me a lecture on her sleeping habits." Ino gave a defeated sigh and nodded her head, "Thank you, just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you, ok?"

"Yea, yea." Ino waved off and left.

"It's good to see you get along with younger generation." Iruka said

"Well I'm just glad to see them grow up." He replied,

"Indeed they'll take over the village and maybe a certain someone will be Hokage."

"Well hopefully I won't be there to see it."

"Why do you say that!" Iruka yelled,

"Naruto is going to make a stupid rule for free ramen! And we're going to argue about it. I'm tired just thinking of arguing with him." Joseph said rubbing his eyes, Iruka let out a good laugh

"Indeed. That's something he would do. Speaking of that… How is the drug going to counteract Orochimaru's curse?"

Joseph rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Slow but they have been making process. I am expecting a test one soon."

"I see…" Soon enough there was Meilei entering the room and walk towards her boss to whisper something in his ear away from everyone else.

"Right now?" Joseph whispered back, "Iruka forgive me, but the council is convening." He said standing and giving the room a quick bow before leaving. Joseph quickly made it through the hallway and quickly up the stairs. It took about three flights of stairs to get on the fourth floor since the council floor is right above the Hokage's office. He saw Shikaku leaning against the door.

"Good you're here I was beginning to think that your assistant got lost." Shikaku said opening the door.

"Well I wish that the message would be delivered. Maybe an hour ago instead of five minutes ago." Joseph complained as the two of them entered the rooms and separated to get into their seats.

"Good everyone is here." Danzo said giving everyone a nod to signal that they can be seated. Joseph sat next to Shibi Aburame head of the Aburame clan. "Now we are here to make one decision that will help boost our forces in Konoha. Koharu and Homura made and we believe that it is necessary." Danzo took a moment to survey the room. "The academy still has a year to teach the next group of genin. However we need the Council's support and approval to make them genin now."

"Lord Danzo! We have not done that since the time of the Third Great Ninja War!" Inoichi yelled out causing a lot of murmurs to occur in the room.

"Lord Yamanaka we are deciding this by a vote of the entire council. Now all against please raise their hand." Danzo said counting three for the opposition and another even for the approval the only that didn't decide was Lord Otstusuki he was against naturally since his generation was apart of that plan, but the kids of this generation wouldn't be in war. However the village would have an addition to its military.

"I request a intermission from this vote for this meeting and will have a answer tomorrow." Joseph said folding his arms as everyone studied him,

"Very well. Now Lord Hiashi I hear you have a complaint." Danzo said sitting down but his stare never left the Otsutsuki clan member.

**A random field**

"Again." Shizune said looking at her daughter and neph…niece struggle at the Rasengan.

"I can't the rubber ball to pop!" Ashe yelled throwing it on the ground and bounce towards Shizune, Naruto kept popping the ball instead of maintaining it. Shizune picked up the ball and held it firmly

"Here's a trick that your father learned. Your chakra also reflects on your emotions; Ashe did you know that what type of element you use also impacts it?" Ashe and Naruto both shook their heads, "Well what do you think Fire is as an emotion?"

"Wrath and anger?" Ashe said,

"Well it's warm so it can be a good feeling?" Naruto pretty much asked that question instead of saying it.

Shizune scratched her head, "You're both right. So you're not seeing that I'm maintaining my chakra inside the ball; however, if I think of something that makes me rather angry…" The ball began to shake and soon her chakra became unstable causing the ball to explode within seconds. "Naruto think of your wind element and Ashe you think of something that makes you angry."

"So when am I going to do training with my sword?" Naruto asked unsheathing it and took a stance that left him open in every direction.

"That is completely wrong… I'm pretty sure he gave you some training."

"Aww. That's no fun at all I was hoping to cut something up!" Naruto yelled,

"I'm not going to continue this. Anyway I'll come back and check on you two within... Three hours? Yes, about three hours." Shizune said waving at the two kids.

"You're just gonna leave us?" The kids complained especially Naruto, "Don't go... We barely talked and hung out... At least watch us for a few more minutes." She pleaded,

"Naru the point of me leaving is so you can develop your own way of training. Your uncle, Jiraiya, me, and all the Hokages. We are all going to pass the tradition to each one of you and all of you are going to pass that tradition and so on." Shizune walked towards Naru and patted her head, "Plus I'm not the one who made that bet against the Legendary Sannin. I have something to do anyways that's why I am leaving for a few hours."

**Konoha Hospital**

Ino walked into Sasuke's room and was touching his hand as rested, "Wow. I thought we would win Sasuke over through fair terms." Ino said causing Sakura to jump at the sudden privacy.

"Ino…" Sakura heaved holding her chest, "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Good that means my sneakiness is getting better." Ino cooed walking towards the window,

"You know Lord Ōtsutsuki knew that you were hiding under the sink right?" Sakura implied standing up to face Ino in the face knowing full well it would annoy her.

"Wow, ok we were like 7 years old, and I remember you having the biggest crush on him." Ino said and the two stared at each other with sparks flying at each other, eventually Ino withdrew giving her some breathing room. "Look I'm here to take you to get some fresh air. You know help you get more girly by shopping. Espcially since you're so flat they have this new bra that really makes them pop. Even Ashe got bigger than you."

"Fine I'll go with you."

"That a girl." Ino said giving Sakura a pat on the back. Ino pointed the door and was nudging Sakura to walk "Forth onward!"

Sakura let out a groan, "I'm moving no need to keep pushing me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Ashe stretched her sore muscles and felt her neck joint pop in pleasure as she prepared for the day, she heard a familiar snoring sound from the bed next to her. _"_Oh so you decided to come back last night?" Ashe whispered seeing Naruto roll over and fall of her bed face first.

"Owww." Naruto let out a long groan as she got up. "Why is Auntie sleeping on the floor?" She asked, Ashe gave her look of utter silence then immediately went to check on her mom,

Ashe first checked her pulse and was relieved as she was ok just knocked out, "Mom are you ok?" Ashe asked as she shook her body. Shizune slowly rose into a sitting position and rubbed her stomach.

Shizune looked at Naruto puzzled, "How are you feeling? You were supposed to be out until tomorrow."

"Oh." Naruto smiled at her, "I just need a good night's rest, and I'll be at 100%."

Shizune just stared at her, "_It has to be the nine tails giving Naruto some regenerative properties." _Shizune suddenly stood up, "Have you seen Lady Tsunade?!" Ashe and Naruto both shook their heads, "Damn." She opened the window to quickly leave and was just about to get impaled by a kunai knife. She looked to where it was thrown.

"She gave me a minkie..." Jiraiya huffed as he sat down on the tile panels on the roof.

"Ashe give Master Jiraiya some water!" Shizune demanded causing Ashe to look confused before getting him some water.

"Got it." Ashe ran to the sink grabbing him a cup of water and shortly came back with it giving it to Jiraiya.

"I let my guard down thinking we'd just catch up over the years." Jiraiya said taking a large gulp of water. Shizune gave Jiraiya a very guilty look and he caught on it.

"How didn't you detect the drug, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked, clearly knowing it would aggravate him. "Thought you were one of the best."

"I am the best! I trained your Uncle and the Fourth Hokage." Jiraiya complained passing the cup to Ashe so she can refill it. As soon as Ashe took the cup the from Jiraiya she felt a familiar presence nearby, but when she looked towards that direction it vanished. "You sensed it too?" Jiraiya asked, only receiving a nod from the young Genin.

"I'm sorry, Master Jiraiya... I should have told you about the meeting with Orochimaru... He said that if Tsunade restored his arms, he would bring back Nawaki and Dan."

Jiraiya stayed silent for a moment, "Then Tsunade didn't read the scroll that I handed her."

"The scroll of her being nominated as Hokage?" Naruto asked,

"Well yes... There were two there was that one and the one that Jo gave me." Jiraiya gulped the last of his water, "Other than Orochimaru that fought the Third Hokage he reanimated the First and Second. Even though they were weaker the Third was too old to keep up."

"Wait?! But the First and Second Hokage have been for over 40 years." Ashe yelled back

"Ashe... There are forbidden jutsu's much like the one Naruto learned from the scroll that he **stole**. Just cause your uncle let you off doesn't mean I will."

Naruto scratched the back of her head and left and apologized, "We need to get to Tsunade before she heals Orochimaru's arms."

**Time Skip (Tanzaku Castle Grounds)**

"No!" Shizune fell to her knees and pouted

"Are you ok there, Shizune?" Jiraiya asked

"I never got the chance to at least walk the grounds, since Orochimaru destroyed the castle."

Ashe and Naruto both let out a nervous laugh, Jiraiya stepped over the rubble and found Tsunade's green jacket. "I guess that means she refused to his arms." Ashe said,

From the back Shizune let out a sigh of relief, "Well TonTon can you get a smell of her."

TonTon sniffed the jacket and faced the forest and immediately raced into the trees, "Oink!"

All of us jumped from tree branch to tree branch, "Ashe, can you get a fix on their chakra signatures."

I shook my head, "I can't just pinpoint on just a certain individual yet." I admitted, "I do sense a dark chakra from earlier though."

Shizune looked back at me, "Dark Chakra?" She asked,

"When we were on the roof there was a dark presence I felt, but as soon as I noticed it… It disappeared."

"So, this is the same one?" Naruto asked and I nodded back to her. "Do you think the old hag is ok?"

"Lady Tsunade is as strong as Master Jiraiya, I would not worry about her." Shizune called back to Naruto. "Come we're almost there!" She commanded jumping further ahead.

I jumped next to Jiraiya to ask him a question, "I understand that Tsunade was her mentor and stuff, but why is mom so adamant to protecting her?" I asked

"Hmm." Jiraiya pondered about it, "Well other than the fact the Tsunade pretty much raised her as her own daughter. Your mother doesn't really connect to her family after Dan passed away she was only five years old at the time, but her uncle was probably the closest to her." Jiraiya said

"Until her and dad got together?" Naru asked behind us,

"Yea. How he did it baffles me. Always figured she would be single." Jiraiya,

"Hey, that's my mom you're talking about!" I hit Jiraiya in the shoulder causing him to skip a jump and fall to the forest below with a thud, "Hurry up, old man!" I laughed

**A few minutes later**

Tsunade was breathing heavy as she took this time to heal herself causing a wounded Kabuto, "Surprise!" He yelled as he spun around and charged at the wounded Sannin, "Let's see if your weakness is true!" Before Kabuto got too close a smoke bomb erupted near the area where he was about to attack Tsunade.

As the smoke cleared Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune and I appeared in front of Tsunade. Orochimaru smiled at this, "My, my how long has it been since we stood of like this _old friend_?" He hissed causing me to shiver,

Jiraiya smiled at him, "It has been. Only been about two months since I last saw you. Well it was indirectly, after you reached when you killed the Third Hokage using the Forbidden Reanimation Jutsu to bring back the First and Second Hokage." He said causing both Shizune and Tsunade to freeze and stare at him. "By your reactions I assume you didn't open the scroll?"

"He… reanimated my grandfather… and uncle?" Tsunade asked in disbelief and shocked at the same time she collapsed on to her knees Shizune ran behind her and wrapped her jacket around her to give her some warmth.

"Kabuto?! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the Genin from the Chunnin Exams,

I walked next to him, "Look at his headband, Naru. He works for Orochimaru, all those cards he has on us contained our strengths, weaknesses, and abilities." I said

"Is she and Sasuke still pulling your dead weight?" Kabuto asked giving us a murderous smile,

Jiraiya and Shizune stood in front of us both, "Shizune and I will deal with the both of them. You protect Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled seeing Naruto run ahead quickly both my mom and I called for her back over to us.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu! **Naru crossed her finger into a cross and summoned four clones to attack Kabuto they split up in a pincer attack coming from the front and sides, Kabuto dodged the first attack from the clone and snatched her kunai and started killing each clone with it. Kabuto threw sand at one and grabbed a nearby clone and threw it at her causing that to dissipate into a small poof of clouds. The real Naruto skid across the plains until Shizune grabbed and skid backwards with him, but in the process she shot two poison needles from her mouth.

Kabuto moved his head further down to block it with his headband. "Impressive skills." Jiraiya said,

He jumped back towards Orochimaru, "Lord Orochimaru, don't you think it's time to take off the bandages?" Kabuto asked fixing his glasses and cut his hand with a kunai that he stole from Naruto and at the same time Jiraiya bit his thumb. Both of them both did the handsigns for the summoning jutsu and slammed their hands onto the ground creating a large cloud of smoke covering the field. After a minute or so the first cloud to disappear was Orochimaru's show two large snakes that look like it could break through the sky.

As Jiraiya's smoke disappeared it revealed a small orange toad, "Where the hell is your father?!" He yelled.

From the top of one of the snakes I could hear Orochimaru's sinister laugh, "Still playing the fool Jiraiya? I always knew you were _weak_." Orochimaru laughed

Kabuto fixed his glasses again, "We did need a sacrifice for the jutsu perhaps Tsunade thought ahead and suppressed his powers somehow."

Jiraiya sighed and smiled, "Well they know that I can't gather enough chakra now."

Naruto clenched her fist hard thats he was bleeding and did some handsigns and slammed her hand toward the ground **Summoning Jutsu** she called allowing another poof of smoke come and go revealing another small toad but it was yellow now. "Hey Gamakichi this is the first time I've ever benn summoned." The yellow toad said

"You idiot get some snacks and hide somewhere!" Gamakichi yelled,

"This place has snacks?! Gee whiz this place is the coolest." He said as I walked behind her and patted her back

"It's ok Naru. I will make fun of you later." I said,

"I hate you." She replied

"They're coming! Everybody move!" Jiraiya yelled jumping up in the air, Shizune grabbed Tsunade and TonTon and evaded the snake as well. As the snake crashed into the ground it created a massive crater causing rubble to fly everywhere and separate us from each other. Kabuto took advantadge by jumping off the snake and hitting Shizune square in the face.

"You are gonna pay for that." I mumbled and pushed off the rock in front of me heading back towards Kabuto.

Jiraiya stood off against Orochimaru doing a few handsigns causing a massive dark swamp to appear. Immobilizing the giant snakes into one spot. Kabuto was in front of my mom and I stood next to her as additional backup, "Where is Naru?" She asked,

"That I don't know I think he got swallowed by that snake." I said pointing at one resting its head on the ground

"Go help her!" She demanded,

"What? She's been eaten twice already. She knows how to escape…" I said rubbing the back of my head,

"You're not taking this seriously." Shizune said rolling up her sleeve and reloaded her needles, "Don't let him touch you or you're going to die." Shizune said as she pulled back a string aiming at Kabuto and releasing the needles straight at him. I had my bo staff in hand and ran straight towards him as he evaded the needles.

"I'm surprised you can even fight with that weakling!" Kabuto yelled as he raised his hand to strike me, but I blocked it with my staff then delivered a kick to his gut,

"She's family. Probably something you don't experience since you are working with that monster." I replied twirling my staff and taking a defensive position

"Shut up you bitch!" He yelled throwing a smoke bomb on the ground,

"I'm the bitch? I didn't betray my village. How long were you there for? Four years?" I yelled back trying to get a track on his chakra signature. "Mom! Underneath you!" I yelled watching in horror as Kabuto grabbed my mom's ankles causing her to fall down,

"This is it for you." Kabuto said as lunges towards her with a kunai in hand I did a few handsigns **Water Style: Water Dragon Missile** the water from Jiraiya's swamp rose into the shape of a dragon and lunged at Kabuto catching him his blindside pushing him a few meters away from my mom and Tsunade,

I ran next to her and knelt next to her, "Your father would be disappointed at me. Guess I lost my touch in fighting." She groaned as she grabbed her ankles

"Auntie!" Naruto called as she landed next to us,

"He weakened my leg tendons. I won't be able to help you for now." She said healing her ankles. Naruto and I stood in front of both Tsunade and my mom Naruto drew the katana that he received over a month ago. "Naru I'm pretty sure you've seen how Jo fights with a blade. Try to mimic him as best you can." Shizune said

"I know. I've seen him and Ashe train for a while. I've memorized a little bit." She said

"Good. Let's end this and go home." I said entering my offensive stance with my staff facing at Kabuto.

**Part 1 Finished**

**Sorry for the wait guys I know I promised to have this up sometime in early September, but yea… No excuse. Some of you might remember this fight between the three Sannin. And Kabuto actually used his blood to shock Tsunade, but I changed it to the news of the First and Second Hokage killing her mentor instead. It felt appropriate due to that being her family killing someone that close and pretty much raising the Sannin. I am also bad at writing fight scenes too, so it will take a little practice before I get it perfectly. As always see y'all in the next chapter**


End file.
